Días de Academia 2
by Vizans
Summary: Después de un merecido descanso estival el nuevo curso académico se inicia en San Francisco. Segundo año de las aventuras y desventuras de Jim y Bones cómo cadetes en la Flota Estelar.
1. Chapter 1

**Segundo año**

–¿Metiste los guantes nuevos en la maleta?

–Sí.

–¿Y el abrigo de invierno?

–También.

–¿Guardaste el padd que te compré?

–Sí, está en mi bolsa de mano.

–¿Actualizaste el teléfono de tu hermano?

–Claro.

–¿Pusiste en un lugar de fácil acceso las hipos?

–En el bolsillo interior izquierdo de mi chaqueta.

–¿Comprobaste que estuviesen cargados por si tuvieses que usarlos de emergencia ante una reacción alérgica?

–Lo hice, dos veces.

–¿Te acordaste de…?

–Mamá, ya está bien. Tengo todo bajo control.

La mirada acerada de Winona se clavó en el menor de sus hijos sentado en ese momento en la mesa de la cocina de la casa que ambos habían compartido durante las dos últimas semanas. Jim no había esperado la compañía de su madre pues su última misión la mantenía alejada del planeta, pero esta, moviendo varios hilos entre sus contactos dentro de los almirantes, había logrado un permiso en la Tierra que, casualmente, coincidía con el final de las vacaciones de verano de su hijo antes de que se iniciase el curso académico en la flota estelar.

Si bien Jim y su familia no compartían una relación al uso, el joven no podía negar que al sentir el cálido abrazo de su madre, el día que esta regresó a casa, todo su cuerpo se relajó y, momentáneamente, su rostro se hundió en el cabello rubio de la mujer aspirando su familiar aroma y regodeándose con la tranquilidad que este le transmitía. Tras muchas dificultades, Frank, la huida de Sam, el holocausto de Tarso IV, el regreso a la Tierra... los tres miembros actuales del clan Kirk habían logrado crear un pequeño núcleo familiar que servía cómo refugio a cada uno de ellos, incluso en sus peores momentos.

Los primeros días de convivencia habían permitido a madre e hijo ponerse al día de sus vidas dentro de la flota, Winona le explicó los pormenores de su misión y Jim los entresijos que se tejían en los pasillos de la academia. Luego ambos cayeron en una cómoda y fácil rutina aderezada por sus discusiones, casi diarias. Sin embargo, el que Jim y su madre se enfrentasen no significaba que ambos se enfadasen, al contrario: las constantes discusiones (tan trascendentales que solían versar de complejos temas cómo: la hora a la que Jim decía arreglar su habitación, si la comida de Winona era excesiva, si Jim tenía que ir a hacer la compra antes de leer su padd o si las plantas del porche debían reorganizarse o no) no eran más que una forma de mostrar el afecto que sentían el uno por el otro ya que todas acababan igual: los dos sentados en las hamacas o el sofá, conversando de cualquier cosa, y disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

–Jim, ¿tengo que recordarte cómo me enteré de tu estancia en la academia?

–No mamá, eso fue un error– dijo Jim haciendo un mohín.

–Me da igual– le señaló con el dedo índice–. No quiero una llamada de Chris advirtiéndome de tu deplorable estado de salud en la academia.

–Pero…

–Ni una palabra más, jovencito.

–No soy un niño.

Winona alzó inquisitivamente una ceja.

–Aún no has cumplido los veintidós años.

–Pero lo haré pronto.

La defensa que Jim había empezado a trazar se vio interrumpida por un brillo que el joven distinguió en la mirada de su madre, la mujer inevitablemente recordaba la muerte de su esposo en cada uno de sus cumpleaños. La expresión de Jim no pasó desapercibida ante Winona que le indicó el plato.

–Termina de desayunar o llegaremos tarde.

–Sí señora.

Engullendo los últimos bocados que le quedaban, Jim retiró sus cubiertos de la mesa y subió a por sus bolsas. Minutos después se encontraba junto a su madre rumbo al puerto espacial dónde su transporte le llevaría hasta San Francisco.

* * *

><p>Al llegar Jim pudo ver cómo un par más de cadetes, que conocía de vista, estaban ya subiendo a la pequeña nave. Se giró hacia su madre y señaló una nave, algo mayor, situada tras su transporte.<p>

–¿Esa no es tu lanzadera?

–Sí, partiré en tres horas.

–Pensaba que tenías dos días más de permiso.

–Y así es, pero no tengo más motivos para posponer mi regreso si no os tengo a Sam o a ti aquí.

La nostalgia en la voz de su madre hizo que Jim la abrazase. Winona le rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza antes de separarse. Al hacerlo, la mujer tomó el rostro de su hijo con sus manos.

–Cuídate mucho.

–Lo haré mamá.

–Y no te metas en más líos de los que Pike pueda sacarte.

–Trataré de recordarlo.

Winona rió haciendo aspavientos con la cabeza.

–No cambiarás nunca. Por cierto, te he hecho un ingreso en tu cuenta– Jim iba a replicar, pero Winona le silenció–. Sé que no necesitas nada, que la academia te provee de todo, pero también quiero que te diviertas y no tengas que mantener un trabajo para poder permitirte salir una noche, y mucho menos cuando estudias un programa de comandos tan avanzado. Ambos sabemos que eres demasiado terco para admitir que también necesitas un descanso.

–Gracias mamá, pero no tenías por que hacerlo.

–Lo sé. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Jim– dejando un beso sobre la frente de su hijo, Winona le soltó y se alejó un paso hacia atrás para contemplarle con una brillante mirada–. Tu padre también lo estaría.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Jim besó rápidamente sus dedos y los extendió en dirección a su madre antes de entrar corriendo en el transbordador pues era consciente de que si se quedaba un momento más ante su madre acabaría dejándose vencer por su emoción y las lágrimas, que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos, finalmente se derramarían.

* * *

><p>Había gente, demasiada gente en los puertos de San Francisco. Leonard McCoy no se sorprendió de aquel hecho, no en vano el grueso de la multitud estaba allí por la misma razón que él: habían retrasado hasta el último momento su regreso a la academia de la flota estelar.<p>

Tomó con más fuerza sus dos bolsas y siguió su camino esquivando a los más jóvenes de los cadetes, aquellos que estaban por primera vez en los dominios de la academia. Maldijo entre dientes su incipiente juventud.

–¡Bones! ¡Aquí Bones!

Entre la marabunta de cadetes y oficiales el médico no tardó en reconocer la cabellera rubia de su compañero de habitación. El muchacho se veía saludable, descansado y con la energía suficiente cómo para tratar de derribar en una pelea a una docena de klingons. Leonard comenzó a pensar en posibles relajantes que disminuyesen de forma natural la actividad del chico si este osaba meterle en algún problema. Sin embargo sus elucubraciones quedaron aparcadas en su mente cuando Jim llegó ante él y le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Aunque su reacción inicial había sido la de protestar, se encontró disfrutando del gesto y devolviéndolo con un resoplido al darse cuenta que, en apenas un año, había llegado a apreciar de verdad a su compañero.

–Maldita sea Jim– dijo el médico ojeándole una vez más–. Te ves bien.

Jim se palmeó el estómago.

–Milagros de la comida casera.

–¿Has estado con Sam?

–Unos días, pero estas dos últimas semanas mi madre ha estado en la Tierra y decir que no a su cocina es un pecado, además de un castigo porque si te niegas a terminar lo que tienes en el plato te aseguro que su furia se encarga de hacerte cambiar de opinión con bastante eficacia.

–No lo dudo– musitó el doctor recordando a la impresionante mujer, que había conocido meses atrás, mientras reemprendía la marcha con su amigo.

–¿Y tú que tal? ¿Cómo está Joanna?

–Volví a verla hace seis días, Jocelyn tuvo la decencia de permitirme despedir de ella– los recuerdos de las horas pasadas con su hija suavizaron las líneas de expresión de su rostro–. Está enorme y cada vez más parlanchina.

–Cuidado Bones, se te cae la baba.

El médico le dio un manotazo en la cabeza e ignoró sus quejas.

–Mira quien fue a hablar, te recuerdo que hace tres semanas me enviaste una caja para que se la regalase.

–¿Pudiste dársela al final?– preguntó Jim con interés.

En uno de sus paseos por el pueblo había encontrado una tienda con varios libros impresos, dos de ellos con historias para niños. Sin dudarlo los compró y los envió a su amigo para que este pudiera obsequiar a Joanna.

–Por supuesto– Leonard le dedicó una mirada de soslayo antes de sonreír ante la cara de expectación de Jim–. Le encantó. El primero de los libros comenzó a leerlo en el mismo momento en el que se sentó en el transbordador con Jocelyn de regreso a casa.

–Me alegro– admitió Jim entrando ya en el edificio dónde estaban las habitaciones de los cadetes médicos.

A pesar de que no era habitual que los aspirantes militares acabasen en los departamentos destinados a los médicos, Jim había dado un "pequeño empujoncito" a la probabilidad jaqueando el sistema de asignaciones que terminó poniéndole con el sureño.

Realizaron el trayecto hasta su habitación saludando a la mayoría de cadetes que se cruzaban con ellos, intercambiando breves noticias, y quedando para tomar alguna que otra copa en las noches venideras. Finalmente llegaron a su habitación, una amplia estancia central dividida entres espacios, dormitorio, cocina y salón, y un pequeño baño.

–Hogar, dulce hogar– dijo Jim tirándose encima de su cama y removiéndose para encontrar una postura óptima–. Parece mentira lo rápido que se puede acostumbrar uno a este catre.

Bones gruñó a modo de asentimiento y fue hacia la mesa del salón sobre la que descansaban dos sobres, uno con su nombre y otro con el de Jim. Abrió el suyo y comprobó su contenido.

–Los horarios, ya nos los han dejado.

–Estoy emocionado– dijo Jim haciendo caso omiso del médico y comenzado a colocar su ropa en el armario.

Después de comprobar que sus clases estaban en orden, Bones abrió el sobre de Jim y observó su horario.

–Cristo Jim, tienes menos horas libres que… que… Maldita sea, ni me salen las comparaciones– agitó el horario en dirección a su amigo–. Explícame esto.

–Vamos Bones, sabes de sobra que estoy en un programa acelerado de comandos– Jim se acercó y tomó el horario–. Además, es casi igual al del año pasado.

–Tiene dos asignaturas más.

–Pero son fáciles– replicó Jim.

–Tú estás loco y…– la sarta de palabras de Bones se detuvo abruptamente y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios–. Bueno, puede que esto no esté tampoco tan mal.

Viendo el repentino cambio en el ánimo del médico, Jim frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué?

–Por que cuanto más ocupado estés: menos tiempo tendrás para emborracharte y meterte en líos.

–¡Oh vamos Bones! ¡ni que pasase el día de fiesta!

–De fiesta no, pero metido en problemas…

–Aburrido– rió Jim volviendo a su tarea–. Ah, por cierto: he quedado esta noche con Gaila, dice que tiene una amiga también de Orion que puede llevarse muy bien contigo.

–¿Pero cómo es posible que ya tengas una cita el primer día que estamos aquí?

–Qué "tengamos"– le corrigió Jim.

–Y luego te preguntas que por qué me alegro de que vayas a tener la nariz metida entre libros los próximos libros.

–Entre libros y entre los cabellos de las bellas cadetes.

Con un gemido, Bones se sentó en el sofá tratando de reprimir sus instintos asesinos mientras Jim parloteaba acerca de todo lo que iban a hacer por la noche y en lo bien que lo iban a pasar. Apoyó el rostro en su mano, observando el ir y venir de Jim, escuchando sus interminables explicaciones y, en cierto modo, se sintió más en casa que nunca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong> Recordar una vez más que esta maravillosa saga no me pertenece, y que todo lo aquí escrito está concebido con la mejor de las intenciones._  
><em>Larga vida y prosperidad y, por supuesto: bienvenidos al segundo año de academia :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Injusto**

Volver a la rutina de la academia fue fácil y apenas seis días después del inicio de las clases Jim se encontró en una situación similar a la que había vivido el año anterior: sumido en su mundo interior en las clases básicas, disfrutando de las horas de mecánica y física avanzada, perfeccionando sus estilos de lucha en las clases de defensa, y rezando por el fin de la agonía en las horas de política exterior. Tras las clases Jim se reunía con sus amigos en la cafetería, coqueteaba con alguna que otra cadete y, a última hora del día, regresaba a su habitación para terminar sus tareas y reunirse con Bones si es que ambos no se encontraban antes, tal y cómo había sucedido ese día ya que los dos tenían la misma clase a última hora de la tarde de los miércoles: supervivencia II.

–Nunca pensé que con una hoja de palmera se pudieran hacer tantas cosas– dijo Bones.

–Y seguro que aún hay uno o dos trucos que el profesor no nos ha dicho, y que nos revelará cuando vayamos a realizar las prácticas en el exterior– opinó Jim.

–Espero que no, ya casi no me acuerdo ni cómo era la explicación para trenzar las hojas en caso de querer hacer una construcción con techo.

–Tendremos que practicar.

–Claro, podemos ir ahora a la floristería, comprar tres o cuatro palmeras de diez metros cada una, plantarlas en nuestro salón, y mañana fabricarnos unas cabañas.

–Bonesy, la ironía en tu voz sobraba– rió Jim–. Aunque, para tu alivio, debes saber que cómo mi jefe médico yo estaré allí, dónde sea, para salvar tu incompetente culo.

–Te recuerdo que para que eso pase debes llegar a capitanía y para ello necesitas una evaluación psicológica. Imagínate que semejante hecho acaba siendo mi responsabilidad.

–Me darías el visto bueno, ambos lo sabemos: soy el único lo suficientemente loco cómo para llevar en mi nave a un médico especialista en cirugía de trauma con aviofobia.

–Sería un buen médico al lado de un capitán tan ególatra cómo tú.

–La verdad es que sí.

Ambos estallaron en risas.

Estaban decidiendo que iban a cenar cuando el comunicador de Bones sonó. El hombre respondió y mantuvo una breve conversación con su interlocutor antes de colgar y maldecir.

–Tengo que irme, hay una emergencia de nivel A.

Con rapidez Jim repasó sus conocimientos de medicina, aprendidos en su instrucción básica, y se encontró con el dato de que el nivel A significaba emergencia de máxima gravedad: todos los médicos disponibles debían presentarse en el hospital designado y permanecer allí el tiempo que fuese necesario.

–¿Crees que podrás hacer algo decente para cenar?– le preguntó Bones a Jim no sin preocupación ante las escasas artes culinarias del rubio.

–Oh venga, puedo sobrevivir unas horas sin ti– Jim hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano–. Ve tranquilo, hablaremos en cuanto regreses. Buena suerte.

Bones asintió y se alejó para tomar un transporte directo hacia el hospital.

* * *

><p>La semana continuó y Bones siguió en el hospital recluido, hecho que no sorprendió a Jim ya que Bones no era un aprendiz de cadete médico sino que él ya era médico y la única formación que estaba recibiendo en la academia era militar; Jim sabía que en sus años de trabajo en Georgia Bones se había labrado una gran reputación por la que ya era conocido en el recinto de la flota estelar y que por ello sus habilidades se requerían con mayor frecuencia que las de un cadete normal.<p>

En la noche del jueves Jim le envió un mensaje, simplemente interesándose por su estado y animándole en las horas que aún le quedaban por delante. Pero el médico no lo respondió. Jim concluyó que debían estar demasiado ocupados manejando la emergencia. Por ello a última hora del viernes, cuando regresó al edificio dormitorio sonrió al ver cómo la luz de permanencia estaba encendida: Bones había regresado. Tecleó el código de acceso y la puerta se abrió. Nada más entrar Jim supo que algo estaba mal: la estancia estaba en penumbras y Bones sentado en el sofá, con los brazos sobre sus muslos y la cabeza entre sus manos. Al acercarse reparó en que sobre la mesa había una botella de bourbon casi terminada, ningún vaso estaba a la vista por lo que el médico debía de haber estado bebiendo directamente de la botella. Jim frunció el ceño.

–¿Bones?

El hombre no le respondió por lo que Jim llegó hasta él y le zarandeó. La única reacción de Bones fue la de gemir. Varias burlas acudieron a la mente de Jim pero las dejó a un lado intuyendo que el médico había tenido unos días demasiado duros en el hospital y había regresado a su cuarto con la única intención de relajarse.

–Arriba grandullón– dijo Jim tomándole del brazo–. Vamos a ver si podemos hacer el camino hasta la cama sin incidentes.

Apenas había logrado poner al hombre en pie cuando este vomitó. Jim esperó pacientemente hasta que la mayor parte del alcohol abandonó el estómago de su amigo y luego volvió a tirar de él.

–Venga Bones, una mano aquí, hemos de llegar hasta el baño.

El médico no dijo nada pero trató de moverse junto a él. Jim logró entrar en el pequeño baño, sentó a su amigo en el retrete, y dejó su cabeza sobre el plato de la ducha consciente de que volvería a vomitar. Empapó una toalla y preparó un vaso de agua fría. Iba de regreso al baño cuando Bones vomitó de nuevo. Entró con rapidez, dejó a un lado el vaso, envolvió la cabeza del hombre con la toalla y sujetó su frente mientras este seguía vaciando el contenido de su estómago. Pasaron así casi veinte minutos hasta que Bones gimió.

–¿Mejor?– ante el nuevo gemido Jim sonrió–. Eso está bien. Ahora ten– le pasó el vaso de agua y se lo llevó hasta los labios–. Venga, un par de sorbos Bones, te sentirás aún mejor.

Con paciencia Jim logró que Bones tomase la mitad del vaso de agua y se enjugase la boca. Luego volvió a ponerlo en pie y le condujo hacia su cama sobre la que el médico se desplomó cómo un peso muerto. Jim le descalzó y le quitó la ropa. Antes de taparle con las mantas hizo uso del botiquín que el médico siempre mantenía en la habitación y del que Jim tomó un parche desintoxicante y un analgésico para prevenir la tremenda resaca que debía estar gestándose ya en el cuerpo de Bones que parecía estar sollozando. Le puso el parche en el brazo y le inyectó el hipo con suavidad.

–¿Qué sucede?– le preguntó Jim, musitó Jim arropándole. Sabía que su amigo iba a ser incapaz de responderle, pero no podía evitar estremecerse al ver las lágrimas cayendo sobre las mejillas de su mejor amigo–. Tranquilo, estás bien, o lo vas a estar. Te lo prometo.

Tal y cómo Bones había hecho con él en innumerables ocasiones, Jim permaneció junto a su amigo susurrándole tranquilizadoras palabras hasta que este se durmió. Asegurándose de que estaba cómodo y abrigado se alejó de la cama. Limpió el desastre del salón y arregló el baño antes de prepararse un té. Con una buena taza del líquido caliente, Jim se sentó en el sofá, tomó uno de sus padds, y se dedicó a leer mientras velaba el sueño de su amigo.

* * *

><p>A las nueve de la mañana, y después de ponerse al día con todos sus trabajos, Jim decidió darse una ducha. Disfrutó de un breve periodo sónico antes de ponerse un cómodo pantalón de chándal y una camiseta vieja. Al salir del baño se encontró con que Bones había despertado y estaba sentado, de espaldas a él, en su cama.<p>

–No tenías por que haberme dado analgésicos– musitó Bones.

Desde su posición Jim pudo ver cómo el hombre se quitaba el parque de desintoxicación. Rió por lo bajo.

–¿Acaso querías levantarte agonizando?

–Tal vez.

–¿Y qué se supone que has hecho para merecer tal castigo? ¿Negarte a una noche de sexo loco con una orionita?

Notando cómo sus palabras no eran replicadas, Jim se volvió hacia Bones, en aquellos momentos la viva imagen del dolor. En el año de convivencia que habían compartido, Jim jamás había visto al médico tan abatido, ni tan siquiera cuando Jocelyn le hacía la vida imposible a través de sus llamadas.

–¿Bones?– al no recibir respuesta Jim se acercó a él notando cómo los latidos de su corazón ahogaban su garganta–. ¿Bones?– el médico alzó sus ojos, en ese momento de un verde muy oscuro–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Un orfanato. La emergencia era un incendio en un orfanato.

Jim ató cabos rápidamente: su amigo se había emborrachado después de atender durante cuarenta y ocho horas a niños gravemente heridos. Vio cómo Leonard volvió la mirada hacia sus manos y cerró los dedos lentamente.

–Doce niños. Murieron en mis manos, uno tras otro.

–Lo siento Bones– dijo Jim sentándose a su lado y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

–Todos quemados en vida– Bones sollozó–. Eran tan pequeños Jim… el mayor de ellos tenía la edad de mi Joanna.

Con horror, Jim supo que el médico estaba culpándose de sus muertes. Se deslizó hacia el suelo, arrodillándose ante él, y tomó sus manos.

–Bones, eh Bones, vamos mírame.

–Maldita sea… doce niños…

Lo único que Jim pudo hacer fue abrazar a Bones. Al instante el hombre se rompió y comenzó a derramar amargas lágrimas que se sucedieron durante demasiados minutos hasta que su llanto se calmó. Jim aún esperó varios minutos más para soltar al hombre, inclinándole sobre la cama. Fue hacia la cocina y preparó un café que dejó entre las manos de Bones.

El médico asintió a modo de reconocimiento y dio un sorbo mientras Jim volvía a alejarse. Leonard, en su estado de estupor, no fue consciente de que Jim iniciaba una video llamada, de hecho apenas notó cómo regresó a su lado dejando el padd sobre la mesita y sentándose junto a él en la cama.

–Límpiate la cara– le dijo Jim pasándole un pañuelo humedecido.

–Jim no estoy de humor.

–Lo sé, por ello voy a darte lo único que puede levantarte el ánimo.

–Ahora mismo no hay nada…

Las palabras de Bones murieron en su pecho cuando Jim alzó el padd hacia él. Bones pudo ver cómo había una llamada en espera, reparó en el interlocutor al otro lado de la línea y vio el nombre de su hija. Sus labios temblaron.

–Jim… yo…

–Ya me darás las gracias luego, tenemos prisa, Jocelyn sólo ha accedido a darnos un par de minutos. Ahora límpiate la cara, no querrás que Joanna te vea así, ¿verdad?

Tratando de aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenían, Bones se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y abrió la video llamada.

Aunque breve, la conversación con Joanna alivió el pesar en el corazón del médico que, tras colgar, miró a su amigo.

–¿Cómo lo has conseguido? Jocelyn no suele acceder a que hable con Joanna fuera de los días y horarios establecidos.

–Digamos que a ella le interesaba mi ayuda en un asunto a cambio de esta llamada.

–¿Qué asunto?– preguntó Bones confundido tratando de imaginar de que se podía tratar.

Jim agitó el padd y sonrió.

–Te sorprendería saber cuanto puedes llegar a saber de una persona, sin violar la ley, a través de este pequeño aparatito. Antes de llamar a Jocelyn miré en un par de sitios y me di cuenta que tu ex está en una larga lista de espera para obtener un traslado de oficina a una más próxima a su hogar. Al llamar a Jocelyn le sugerí que si cedía ante mi petición tal vez el lunes obtuviese ese traslado.

Los ojos de Bones se abrieron mostrando una genuina sorpresa.

–Pero…

–Aclaremos algo– le interrumpió Jim–. Hice lo que hice por Jocelyn por que me dio la gana. No puedes oponerte a ello ya que lo volvería a hacer las veces que fueran necesarias si con ello puedes ver, aunque sean unos segundos, a Joanna.

–En verdad sólo iba a darte las gracias.

La voz del doctor había sonado más a "Bones" y Jim sonrió.

* * *

><p>El resto del día sucedió de forma tranquila. Tras la breve conversación, Bones accedió a la petición de Jim de volver a dormir pues tal y cómo el joven había dicho: el hombre se veía en un estado lamentable. Cuando Leonard volvió a despertarse pasaban de las dos de la tarde pero la comida ya estaba dispuesta en la mesa, cómo si Jim hubiera podido adivinar cuando se iba a levantar. Bones descubrió que estaba hambriento y no tardó en devorar el contenido de los platos, todos pedidos a un restaurante de comida rápida que ambos solían frecuentar cuando ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de cocinar. Comieron manteniendo una tranquila conversación cuya mayor parte corría a cargo de Jim, el rubio informó a su amigo de lo que se había perdido en sus dos días de ausencia en la academia.<p>

Una vez los platos de comida estuvieron vacíos, Bones se ofreció a preparar él mismo una cafetera de café bien cargado mientras Jim recogía. Cerca de las tres de la tarde ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, con sendas tazas de café en sus manos. Jim no dijo nada consciente de que Bones hablaría cuando él estuviese preparado, y así fue, tras un largo trago de café, Bones suspiró.

–No debería ser tan difícil– musitó el médico–. Cuando entras en la carrera ya te preparan para perder a tus pacientes. A lo largo de estos años he visto a muchas personas morir. Pero con los niños… sólo podía pensar en Joanna, en que ella podía estar tendida en la mesa de otro médico que, al igual que yo, fuese incapaz de salvarla en ese momento.

–Pero sabes que no es así– dijo Jim–. Lo que pensaste fue una mala pasada de tu mente, aveces sucede.

–Lo sé, había estudiado el fenómeno, pero hasta ahora nunca lo había experimentado– Bones echó la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá–. Tal vez no sea tan duro como yo pensaba.

–No tiene nada de malo sentir dolor ante una pérdida así– dijo Jim.

–Se supone que es parte de nuestro trabajo.

–Sí, pero mal iríamos si ante una tragedia cómo el incendio de un orfanato no pudiéramos emocionarnos. Eso nos hace lo que somos: humanos.

–Sin embargo nos hace más vulnerables.

Girando el rostro, Jim clavó sus ojos en Bones, que le devolvió la mirada.

–Bones, estamos aquí para formarnos dentro de la flota estelar cuyo fin es explorar el universo, normalmente en misiones que pueden durar varios años. Si tuviera que pasar tanto tiempo lejos de la Tierra, en una nave, rodeado de una tripulación, preferiría que estos pudieran fallar, emocionarse y sentir antes que vivir en medio de seres carentes de sentimiento alguno.

Una vez más, entre todas las caóticas sensaciones que Jim emitía, la fuerza, la solemnidad, y la solidez se abrieron camino sobre todas las demás, haciéndole saber a Bones dos cosas: que Jim sería un gran capitán y que él sólo serviría bajo sus órdenes.

Alzando la taza, Bones la chocó con la de Jim, brindando así por un futuro que esperaba ver cumplido.

* * *

><p><em>Nota: Muchas gracias por todas las revs, de verdad, no esperaba que tanta gente tuviese ganas de un "Días de Academia 2"; ha sido una muy grata sorpresa, gracias de verdad.<em>  
><em>Espero poder cumplir con vuestras expectativas! :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Temblor**

–Llevamos aquí casi una hora y no hemos concluido nada.

–Tal vez eso se deba a que te niegas a aceptar cada uno de los enfoques que proponemos para el trabajo.

–Yo al menos trato de ser coherente.

–Tú jamás serías coherente.

–¿Vamos a volver a discutir?

La disputa entre sus cuatro compañeros hizo a Jim ahogar un gemido de pura frustración, al tiempo que agitaba su café frío en la taza. Eran casi las ocho de la noche y llevaban en la cafetería desde las siete tratando de ponerse de acuerdo para realizar un proyecto de geopolítica económica. Los grupos eran de cinco personas y habían sido hechos al azar. Jim había terminado junto a Nyan, Eriashe, Bron y Lucy. Sólo conocía a Lucy ya que había compartido con ella varias clases el año anterior, y no tuvo problemas en aceptar su forma metódica de trabajar. Sin embargo los otros tres integrantes del grupo no habían visto con buenos ojos su llegada a la mesa, era cómo si temiesen que, en cualquier momento, fuese a iniciar una fiesta, emborracharse, y vomitar sobre sus apuntes. De hecho, la extraña atmósfera había hecho que Jim apenas participase en la toma inicial de decisiones, pero ya se había cansado así que, enderezándose en su asiento, habló.

–Bueno, tal vez deberíamos tranquilizarnos todos y estudiar nuestros deberes y capacidades. El proyecto nos exige un estudio del planeta Trak'Ax. Eriashe, sabes recopilar muy bien la información, tal vez tú deberías de encargarte de realizar la introducción histórica. Tú, Bron, ¿no estás en el club de ciencias?

–Así es.

–Entonces podrías desarrollar la importancia del actual sistema de canteras del planeta. Lucy, Nyan, vosotros sabéis de números más que ninguno de nosotros, deberíais centraros en la parte política. Yo, si todos estamos de acuerdo, trataré de unir todos los bloques y, juntos, elaboraremos las conclusiones.

Por un momento, el silencio cayó sobre la mesa en dónde todos, salvo Lucy, miraban con sorpresa a Jim.

–No sabía que…– Bron dudó antes de acabar la frase. Su titubeo hizo reír a Jim.

–¿Creíais que era un borracho sediento de problemas? Pues ya veis que no. Yo no digo que mi forma de distribuir el trabajo sea la adecuada, pero puede ser un inicio a partir del cual podemos ponernos a trabajar.

Para sorpresa del rubio todos estuvieron de acuerdo y, volviendo su atención sobre los papeles desperdigados en la mesa de la cafetería en la que se habían reunido, comenzaron a matizar sus tareas.

La luz del quirófano dos se apagó. Dentro un extenuado Bones suspiró al finalizar con éxito su última intervención del día. Había sido relativamente sencilla, una simple recolocación de válvula cardiaca, pero tras ocho horas hasta aquella nimiedad podía convertirse en algo complejo. Por fortuna ni él ni su equipo cometió ningún error y todo salió bien a la primera.

* * *

><p>Salió del quirófano, desechó sus guantes, se quitó su bata dejándola en el acceso de lavandería y dejó la planta tomando uno de los ascensores. Pasaban de las ocho y media y lo único que quería era ir a su habitación, darse una ducha, cenar escuchando las anécdotas de Jim y luego caer rendido sobre su cama sin más preocupaciones. Fue a su despachó terminó el informe de su última operación, agarró sus cosas y puso rumbo a su hogar de estudiante. Reparó en su comunicador, mostrándole un mensaje y resopló al ver que Jim quería que fuese a buscarle a una cafetería a dos manzanas de la residencia. Puso un mal gesto pero tampoco dedicó mucho tiempo a enfadarse ya que, en verdad, la cafetería estaba de camino a los dormitorios.<p>

* * *

><p>Bones estaba a medio camino cuando el suelo tembló de manera violenta antes de que una onda expansiva le derribase. Pronto los cristales volaron en todas direcciones, las alarmas se desataron y los gritos inundaron la calle. Bones se puso en pie con rapidez, justo a tiempo de ver cómo las bocas de incendio cercanas reventaban. Observó la situación a su alrededor con toda la sangre fría que pudo, sacó su comunicador de emergencia médica, lo activó para que los refuerzos sanitarios le encontrasen y, sin más dilaciones, echó a correr hacia el lugar en el que Jim debía estar, atendiendo a toda la gente herida de gravedad que encontraba a su paso.<p>

Recorrer las tres calles que le separaban del café le llevó más de veinte minutos a lo largo de los cuales pudo reunirse con un grupo de enfermeros que llegó a la zona informándole de que había explotado una bolsa de gas bajo aquella parte de San Francisco y que los equipos de emergencias ya estaban de camino. Finalmente, el médico atisbó al café distinguiendo la cabellera castaña de una de las compañeras de Jim.

–¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!– gritó Bones llamando la atención de la desorientada muchacha. Miró a los jóvenes cadetes que la acompañaban descubriendo una ausencia que heló su sangre–. ¿Y Jim?

–No lo sé Leonard– indicó la polvorienta entrada del café–. La explosión derribó el techo, no podíamos salir de los escombros y entonces Jim empezó a sacarnos. Volvió a entrar para ayudar a más gente pero entonces parte de la estructura se vino a bajo y…– se cubrió la boca con las manos– ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Pobre Jim!

Analizando la cafetería, el médico frunció el ceño.

–No, esto no es suficiente para acabar con ese testarudo mocoso– hizo un gesto a los enfermeros–. Tú y tú vendréis conmigo, June, tú quédate aquí e indica a los de emergencias dónde estamos cuando lleguen, seguramente vayamos a necesitar de ellos para los transportes al hospital. Que activen las plataformas portátiles en cuanto desciendan de los vehículos.

Y sin más, Bones entró en la cafetería.

Lo que horas atrás había sido una amplia estancia ahora era un campo de escombros. En varios puntos el techo se había hundido revelando los pisos hasta de tres plantas superiores. Sin perder aquel hecho de vista, principalmente para evitar quedar él mismo sepultado en un posible nuevo temblor, Bones avanzó en el café. Algo llamó la atención en un cúmulo de mesas volteadas, un cuerpo tellarita parecía estar luchando por salir de su prisión. Junto con los enfermeros Bones sacó al tellarita y revisó su estado.

–Ahí… un muchacho… ahí…

Bones siguió la dirección que indicaba el dedo del tellarita y corrió hacia un gran trozo de techo. Calculó que debía pesar unos ciento cincuenta kilos, si quería pasar al otro lado tendría que voltearlo porque moverlo sería una hazaña casi… sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando se dio cuenta que la cafetería no continuaba, que el tellarita le señalaba el escombro. Con una punzada de horror Bones se tiró al suelo y trazó de ver que había bajo el escombro. Su respiración se cortó al entrever una chaqueta roja.

–No, no, maldita sea– Bones tanteó la gran losa de piedra.

–Los de emergencias ya vienen de camino, en cuatro minutos estarán aquí– informó uno de los enfermeros llegando hasta él mientras el otro evacuaba al tellarita.

–Puede que Jim no tenga esos minutos.

Fijándose en la disposición del escombro, y en los puntos de sujeción sobre los que descansaba en el suelo, al margen del cuerpo de Jim, Bones situó sus manos en el resto de pared y empujó: el escombro comenzó a moverse ante la mirada asombrada del hombre tras él. Pero el médico no le prestó atención, toda su fuerza y aliento estaban enfocados en ese instante en mover el único obstáculo que le separaba de su mejor amigo. Segundos después los dos enfermeros le ayudaban en su quimera que, finalmente, se volvió real cuando el bloque cayó a un lado.

* * *

><p>Algo perturbo la nebulosa dentro de la cual había caído su mente.<p>

–¿Jim?

Parecía que alguien estaba llamándole, pero todo estaba demasiado distante.

–… no, inmovilicen la zona…

El suelo bajo él se movió, ¿o era él quien se había movido?

–… ya casi está… Jim…

Tocaron su frente y el roce fue casi una orden para que sus párpados se alzasen, aunque apenas logró elevarlos más de un par de milímetros.

–Te tengo.

Enfocó lo mejor que pudo su mirada cansada y discernió un rostro sobre él. Trató de hablar, pero sólo alcanzó a formar un nombre con sus labios. Supo que había acertado cuando escuchó una familiar risa junto a él.

–Sí Jim, Bones está aquí para salvar tu arrogante culo. Ahora espera– el médico tomó su mano e hizo un gesto a los enfermeros que le acompañaban–. Arriba.

Con certeros movimientos desplazaron al cadete hacia una camilla. Una vez Jim estuvo asegurado en ella, Bones le apretó la mano.

–Jim, sé que puedes oírme y también sé que estás muy cansado. Pero te necesito consciente. Te hemos inmovilizado el cuello, así que no trates de moverlo. Si me has entendido aprieta mi mano– Jim trató de hacerlo, pero Bones no sintió nada. La ausencia de respuesta comenzó a poner nervioso al médico–. ¿Jim?

Pero el rubio no contestó, la lucha contra sus párpados se estaba llevando todas sus energías.

–¡Necesitamos un traslado de emergencia, ya!– rugió McCoy.

Los siguientes instantes sucedieron demasiado lentos para la percepción de Leonard que sintió transcurrir una eternidad antes de que el hospital se materializase ante sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Para alivio de Bones las primeras pruebas que se realizaron sobre Jim informaron que, salvo una gran desorientación y algún hueso roto, no había más lesión de la que preocuparse. De hecho ninguno de sus golpes, ni la fractura en su pelvis, requirió de cirugía y, a media noche, el rubio descansaba en una sala de recuperación hasta la que llegó el capitán Pike.<p>

–Capitán– le saludó Bones nada más verle.

–Es Chris, Leonard. No estamos de servicio– el capitán se acercó hasta la cama de Jim y tomó su mano inerte–. ¿Es grave?

–No, por una vez no. Sólo una fractura y una conmoción. Puede que mañana mismo esté fuera. Ya he avisado a Winona y le dije que no debía preocuparse, pero supongo que hasta que no vea a Jim despierto con sus propios ojos no se tranquilizará.

–Normal, este chico tiende a ser un desastre, aunque me informaron que, anoche, no cometió ninguna estupidez y que su buen juicio salvó a varios cadetes.

–Así es. A cuatro de sus compañeros y a dos clientes de la cafetería. Sólo él y un pobre tellarita quedaron atrapados cuando las paredes cedieron.

–Me alegro. La explosión nos pilló completamente por sorpresa. Las cifras de muertos podrían haber sido catastróficas.

–Sí, los edificios resistieron bien el envite– Leonard revisó una vez más el estado de Jim con su propio tricorder.

–Pareces cansado– dijo Chris–. ¿Por qué no vas a por algo de comer? Yo estaré con Jim hasta entonces.

Con un asentimiento, Bones miró una última vez a su amigo y fue a por una frugal cena.

Las lecturas de la cama médica hicieron saber a Leonard que Jim estaba despertándose; los ojos azules no tardaron en aguarse ante la intensidad de la luz en la habitación.

* * *

><p>–Me alegra que hayas decidido despertar justo tras el desayuno, ha sido un bonito detalle por tu parte– dijo el médico en voz alta, logrando por completo la atención de Jim que se giró el rostro hacia su izquierda, encontrándose con un desaliñado Bones sentado junto a él–. He podido disfrutar de un buen tazón de frutas y un café inmenso que te habría hecho llorar de pleno goce con sólo su olor.<p>

La irrelevante información que estaba dando al joven no era más que una excusa para hablarle y permitir a la consciencia de Jim agarrarse a su voz para salir del letargo de la anestesia y los sedantes, algo que consiguió un minuto después.

–¿Qué… pasó?

–Una bolsa de gas– respondió Bones–. Cayeron cuatro edificios, tú estabas en uno de ellos. Según los testimonios rescataste a varios cadetes antes de que parte de los escombros te sepultasen– Jim trató de hacer memoria, pero Bones tenía otros planes y, aunque los resultados de sus análisis eran más que certeros, sintió la necesidad de comprobarlos por si mismo–. Jim, aprieta mi mano.

La confusión se reflejó en los ojos de Jim antes de que su mirada se desplazase hacia la cama: su mano izquierda estaba envuelta por la mano derecha de Bones. Centró su atención en la zona y logró apretar la mano de su amigo, aunque sin mucha fuerza. El alivio de Bones fue más que obvio ya que el hombre soltó un sonoro suspiro.

–Bien Jim, eso está muy bien.

–¿Hay algo mal conmigo?

–No más de lo normal– replicó con gracia el médico dejando su mano y caminando hasta los pies de la cama para comprobar un par de datos acerca de su estado–. No saliste con grandes daños más allá de un golpe leve en la cabeza, obstrucción respiratoria por aspirar el polvo del derrumbe y una fractura en la cadera que ya hemos soldado.

–Cómo un paseo– dijo Jim esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro cansado.

–Para ser tú, sí. De hecho podrías ser dado de alta mañana, aunque voy a tratar de acelerarlo para que salgas esta tarde. Sin embargo, escúchame bien– el médico regresó a su lado y le amenazó con el dedo índice–. Vas a estar descansando cuarenta y ocho horas y luego tendrás que tomarte todo con mucha calma durante una semana.

–Parece un buen trato– concedió Jim.

El médico tomó un comunicador que había permanecido hasta el momento en la mesa auxiliar de la biocama y lo encendió.

–_Doctor_– la lenta mente de Jim le hizo saber que aquella voz pertenecía a alguien que conocía, pero fue de concretar a quien.  
>–Buenos días comandante, ya ha despertado.<p>

–_¿Está bien?_

Con una sincera sonrisa, Bones asintió.

–Compruébelo con sus propios ojos– giró el comunicador y Jim vio en la pantalla el rostro de su madre.

Aunque aún mantenía el ceño fruncido, el gesto de la mujer se relajó al terminar de recorrer con su mirada el rostro de su hijo.  
><em>–Cuando no te metes en líos estos te buscan a ti, ¿eh Jimmy?<em>– en la voz de Winona no había reproche alguno–_. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

–Cómo siempre cuando despierto en un hospital: lento, atontado y ansioso por salir de aquí.

–_Entonces estás bien–_ dijo Winona sonriéndole–. _Sabes que estoy cerca de la Tierra y…_

–Voy a ser dado de alta hoy mismo por que me voy a portar bien– Jim dedicó un guiño a Bones.

–_¿Es eso cierto?_

Explicándole a la mujer que las lesiones de Jim eran mucho menores de lo que en un primer momento habían temido, Bones le aseguró que no había de que preocuparse. Minutos después madre e hijo se despedían.

* * *

><p>Tras seis horas de reposo Jim se encontraba más que bien para haber sufrido la noche anterior un derrumbe sobre su cuerpo. Bones cumplió su palabra y, tras la comida, ambos estaban de regreso en su habitación.<p>

Para alivio del médico, Jim no intentó escaparse y, obedientemente, se acostó en el sofá y tomó uno de sus libros de papel para leer. Bones se sentó en el sillón, abrió su padd y, en un cómodo silencio, comenzó a revisar los datos de los casos que había tenido durante la emergencia.

Apenas había pasado una hora cuando Jim dejó a un lado la lectura y se incorporó en el sofá.

–Bones, he estado pensando.

–Vaya, eso es una novedad.

Jim puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

–Dejando a un margen tu sarcasmo, ¿cómo pude salir de los escombros?

–Obviamente no saliste por tu propio pie.

–¿Quién me sacó?

–Yo.

–¿Tú?

El tono excesivamente agudo de Jim hizo que el médico alzase la mirada de su padd.

–¿Sorprendido?

–Pero… ¿tú? Si has peleado conmigo y no eres nada diestro.

–Gracias por demostrar, una vez, tu estupidez– Jim hizo un ademán de replicar pero el doctor no le permitió hablar–. ¿Recuerdas el día que te humillé en la pista de atletismo?

–Sí.

–¿Y cuando te quedaste medio desvanecido mientras corríamos por el parque?

–Ajá– musitó el rubio al tiempo que su gesto adquiría un claro gesto de concentración.

–¿Y el momento en el que tuve que arrastrarte a tu cama cuando no podías mantenerte en pie tras los últimos exámenes de la primavera?– Jim asintió–. Entonces ya deberías de comprender que tu fuerza bruta no tiene nada que hacer frente a mi resistencia.

Jim fijó sus ojos azules en su amigo.

–¿De verdad levantaste un escombro de más de cien kilos?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

–Vamos Jim, tampoco es algo tan sorprendente. En situaciones de estrés tu cuerpo puede secretar tal cantidad de hormonas que dejas de sentir el dolor, el frío, o el peso de, en este caso, un escombro.

Volvió a mirar su padd ya que este acababa de brillar brevemente indicándole que había recibido un nuevo correo. Estaba leyéndolo cuando notó algo apretando su bíceps izquierdo. Se volvió y vio a Jim tanteando su músculo.

–Al final vas a acabar siendo un saco de sorpresas– dijo Jim–. Igual logramos hacer de ti un soldado de verdad.

Bones enarcó una ceja y soltó una carcajada.

–Jim, no quiero romper tus ilusiones pero, de momento, voy salvando tu vida más veces de las que puedes contar con los dedos de tus manos.

Refunfuñando, Jim regresó al sofá y volvió a su lectura.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, ambos amigos cenaban alrededor de la mesa de su pequeña cocina disfrutando de la mutua compañía cómo si nada fuera de lo normal hubiera pasado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota<strong>: Muchas gracias por todas las rev del capítulo anterior! La verdad es que casi sin darme cuenta ya tengo cinco capítulos más para este fic, y alguno gracias a ideas que vosotros me habéis brindado así que, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida ya que si puedo, y si entra dentro de la línea del fic, trataré de llevarla a la realidad :)_  
><em>De nuevo gracias por leer mis fics, es un gran honor poder leer vuestros comentarios ^^<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Indicios**

Después del incidente de la explosión de gas pasaron un par de días hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad. Pronto Jim pudo reanudar sus clases, y en una de ellas le encontró Bones. A medida que avanzaba hacia su amigo, dentro de la gran sala en dónde iba a iniciarse la clase en apenas cinco minutos, no podía dejar de notar cómo los compañeros ubicados en la parte de atrás de la clase miraban si disimulo al rubio, mientras algunos situados en las filas delanteras le dedicaban furtivas miradas.

Con un sonoro suspiro se dejó caer en el asiento al lado de Jim que, en ese momento, leía con el ceño fruncido un artículo en su padd.

–Maldita sea, se estropeó el transportador en el que venía desde el hospital. Creí que no llegaba a tiempo– gruñó el médico.

–Deberías de haber venido andando, se tarda prácticamente lo mismo.

–Si ya, claro. Después de cuatro horas de turno en urgencias, mientras hay una epidemia de resfriado veellita, nadie querría moverse más de lo necesario. Por cierto, ¿qué tal llevas el ser un nuevo héroe?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Desde que salvaste a los otros cadetes en la cafetería parece que has dejado de ser el "imbecil y arrogante Kirk" para pasar a ser el "valiente y audaz Kirk".

Alzando la mirada, Jim trató de encontrar la mofa en el rostro del médico, pero este sólo movió levemente la cabeza hacia atrás. Jim pudo ver cómo varios compañeros le observaban con renovado interés.

–Genial. Lo que me faltaba.

Bones rió ante la queja, pero se sorprendió al ver regresar a Jim a su lectura. No pudo evitar reparar en que el padd quedó más cerca de su rostro esta vez mientras los iris azules bizqueaban.

–Demasiado cerca– dijo Bones alejando el padd de los ojos del rubio.

–Oh no, es que la letra es excesivamente pequeña– replicó el joven.

"_Problemas para enfocar"_ pensó Bones al constatar que el tamaño de la letra era el habitual.

Debido al hermetismo del Jim para manifestar su malestar, Bones decidió estudiar atentamente el comportamiento de su amigo para tratar de averiguar que le pasaba.

* * *

><p>El segundo indicio de que algo no iba bien llegó al día siguiente, cuando Bones se reunió con Jim para comer ya que, misteriosamente, el muchacho había madrugado para atender un trabajo dejándole al médico una nota en su padd. Ambos se encontraron en la puerta de la biblioteca y caminaron a través del edificio.<p>

–No entiendo por qué te gusta tan poco la política– dijo Bones–. Es solo estudiar y a ti eso se te da bien.

–En política, una vez que la llevas a la práctica, hay que ser muy cuidadoso y eso…

–Sí, eso no se te da tan bien– masculló el médico abriendo la puerta principal para salir a los jardines ya que la cafetería se encontraba en otro de los edificios de la academia–. Tendrás que aprender a fingir, al menos hasta el examen.

–Ya.

La parca respuesta del rubio hizo que Leonard le mirase, antes de que el muchacho pudiera recomponerse, sus ojos parpadearon varias veces y su ceño se frunció.

"_Fotosensibilidad"_ pensó el médico. Pero no pudo preguntarle nada a su compañero ya que, en ese instante, Gaila llegó hasta ellos y la atención de Jim rápidamente se centró en la mujer.

Esa misma noche Bones percibió el tercer síntoma.

Él había regresado primero a la habitación ya que su turno en el hospital de la flota se había desarrollado sin incidente alguno. Tras una ducha, Bones dedicó varios minutos a organizar sus tareas pendientes. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que apenas tenía algo más que estudiar, al margen de un examen de neurociencia que tendría en una semana y media. Disfrutando de su relativa libertad decidió hacer una cena más elaborada que un bocadillo o una ensalada y pronto la cocina se encontró envuelta por el aroma de las especias de la pasta que el médico estaba cocinando.

Acababa de dejar una suculenta lasaña sobre la mesa cuando Jim apareció.

–Hola Bones.

–Bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar, querida– canturreó el médico cuyo buen humor sacó una sonrisa en el rubio que, a ojos de Leonard, parecía cansado.

–¿A qué se debe esta cena?– preguntó Jim dejando su bolsa al lado del escritorio.

–Algo de tiempo libre bien aprovechado. Además, hace varios días que no comemos nada un poco decente. No nos vendrá mal llenar el estómago con un plato de comida no replicada.

–Pues tienes razón.

En cuanto Jim se cambió de ropa ambos se sentaron a cenar. A medida que comían Bones comprobó cómo Jim no sólo parecía cansado sino que estaba cansado pues un leve temblor, casi imperceptible para un ojo no entrenado, sacudía el vaso de agua de Jim cada vez que este lo tomaba para beber. Cuando el más joven dio cuenta del último bocado Bones le invitó a ir a descansar ofreciéndose él para recoger.

–No es justo, has cocinado tú– protestó Jim.

–Pero a diferencia de ti yo mañana, y aunque sea sábado, no tengo que estudiar para ningún examen próximo. Tú tienes tácticas de vuelo el jueves. Puedo permitirme recoger la cena e incluso irme de fiesta si me apetece.

–No te irías sin mi– dijo el rubio haciendo un mohín.

–No me retes.

Murmurando lo injusto que sería que le dejase allí solo, Jim fue a lavarse los dientes al baño. Una vez aseado regresó a la estancia principal y se sentó en su cama. Aunque parecía inmerso en la limpieza de la cocina, Bones estudió con cuidado los gestos de Jim y una palabra acudió a su mente.

"_Fatiga"._

Con algo de esfuerzo, bastante bien disimulado, Jim se acostó y se tapó con las mantas. Apenas tardó en quedarse dormido mientras los atentos ojos verdes de Bones le observaba con el ceño fruncido mientras los síntomas que había observado trataban de encajar de alguna manera.

* * *

><p>Al levantarse Bones escuchó el familiar "clik" del padd de Jim. Apenas era un sonido audible, pero había aprendido a reconocerlo. Era algo habitual en su compañero el levantarse temprano, lo que no impedía que fuese muy silencioso para no molestarle consciente de sus muy irregulares ciclos de sueño debidos a sus guardias en el hospital. Bones se incorporó con su brazo derecho y, abriendo un ojo, vio a Jim sentado en el sofá, abrigado con una de sus sudaderas y absorto en su trabajo por lo que aún no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba despierto. Iba a gritarle los buenos días cuando un temblor recorrió todo el cuerpo del joven.<p>

"_Escalofríos"._

Y de pronto un nuevo "clik" sonó, pero esta vez dentro de su cabeza.

–Maldita sea– siseó el médico saliendo del calor de sus mantas.

Jim alzó el rostro y miró cómo el hombre rebuscaba algo en su bolsa médica.

–¿Bones?

–¿Dónde lo dejé? … ¡Ah! ¡Aquí está!

Encendiendo el tricorder, Leonard llegó hasta el sofá.

–Estate quieto– gruñó Bones sujetándole por la barbilla y comenzando a pasar el tricorder frente a sus ojos.

Durante cinco largos minutos el doctor estudió desde todos los ángulos posibles la cabeza de Jim solicitando al dispositivo médico varios análisis. Cuando recibió el último de los datos resopló y, sin explicación alguna tomó su padd y comenzó a escribir en él.

–¿Bones? ¿Qué haces?– el médico no le respondió–. ¿Estás enfadado? ¿Qué sucede?

–Sucede qué tienes la vista cansada y que, cuando la fuerzas durante mucho tiempo, te ocasiona migrañas cómo la que tratabas de ocultarme.

–No es nada Bones.

–Y una mierda– dijo entredientes el médico qué, con una rapidez casi irreal descargó un hipo sobre el cuello de Jim.

La primera intención del joven fue quejarse pero por un segundo su aliento pareció congelarse antes de que un sonoro suspiro, mezclado con algo similar a un gemido de alivio, recorriese la estancia.

–¿Mejor?

–Mucho mejor Bones– musitó Jim echando hacia atrás la cabeza y cerrando los ojos–. Gracias.

Dirigiéndose a la lámpara junto al sofá Bones redujo la intensidad de la luz y quitó el padd de las manos de su amigo.

–Si no fueses tan testarudo podría haberte ayudado ya hace tres días, cuando empezó todo esto. ¿Desde que edad padeces migrañas?

–Desde los catorce.

Leonard no necesitó hacer más preguntas para saber porque las migrañas no figuraban en su expediente: Tarso IV.

–¿Y tú tratamiento?

–Alérgico a casi todo. Sólo pudieron recetarme analgésicos suaves. Nunca antes había tomado nada que pudiese aliviarme cómo lo que tú me has dado.

–Es un fármaco de nueva generación. Salió hace apenas dos años al mercado y sólo se receta en casos de migrañas severas. Dentro de la composición no hay ningún elemento al que seas alérgico así que lo incluiré dentro de tu informe médico cómo fármaco barrera del dolor– tecleó en su padd–. Encargaré un par de cajas: una para tenerla aquí y otra para que puedas llevarla contigo. Además debería de hacerte un seguimiento con un par de medicamentos más que pueden ayudarte en los ataques de dolor menos intenso. Además, a partir de ahora tendrás que usar gafas para largos periodos de lectura, y para que no haya lugar a dudas: por largos periodos de lectura consideraremos el tener la nariz en los libros más de dos horas seguidas– el médico le tendió el padd, mostrándole la prescripción médica que acababa de hacer en su expediente–. En cuanto el dolor se modere iremos a por las gafas y comenzarás a usarlas.

Una nueva queja llegó a la boca de Jim, pero esta murió en sus labios ya que el alivio de la presión en su cabeza era demasiado bueno. Así que asintió mansamente.

–De acuerdo.

Horas después Jim se encontraba pagando unas sencillas gafas de fina montura dorada bajo la atenta y satisfecha mirada de su médico y amigo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong> Madre! Que se me había olvidado actualizar, y me di cuenta hace sólo unos minutos porque fui a subir el capítulo 5 y me di cuenta que no estaba el 4! Perdón!_  
><em>Entre el trabajo, estudiar, y algún que otro evento se me ha ido el santo al cielo; espero que disfrutaseis del capítulo, prometo no tardar tanto con el próximo. Un abrazo a todos! :D<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Nervios **

–Pase que haya tenido que aprenderme todas las partes de una nave, la función de cada miembro de la tripulación, la ubicación de los conductos de escape, incluso las bases de tres idiomas de la federación para pedir ayuda en caso de ser necesario. Pero, ¿a cuento de qué tengo que memorizar ahora las coordenadas de las bases del cuadrante?

El discurso de Bones hizo a Jim reír mientras ambos tomaban su almuerzo en la cafetería. Ambos ocupaban una de las mesas más alejadas del bullicio en la que se habían sentado tras una nueva clase de tácticas de combate.

–No tienes que aprenderte todas las bases, sólo has de recordar dónde se encuentran los centros médicos con especificaciones concretas en caso de necesitar de sus servicios.

–Cállate Jim– gruñó el médico.

–Vamos hombre, son sólo doce.

Bones miró con suspicacia a su compañero.

–¿Tú ya te las sabes, verdad?  
>Jim se encogió de hombros.<p>

–No es difícil recordarlas, piensa en ellas cómo en números de teléfono.

Sujetándose la cabeza Bones gimió amargamente.

–Nunca lo lograré. Cada vez que pienso que he logrado alejarme de la parte militar una nueva prueba se presenta ante mi.

–Estás exagerando– canturreó Jim.

–Y tú obviando el calcio en tu dieta– ladró Bones poniendo su yogurt sobre la bandeja de su amigo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa interna al saber que el lácteo no era una de las aficiones del rubio–. Cómelo y cállate.

Fue el turno de Jim para gemir pero, ante la severa mirada del médico, no replicó y prosiguió con su comida.

* * *

><p>La agonía de Bones prosiguió durante los siguientes días. El médico no dejaba de quejarse de la cantidad de datos, según él inútiles, que tenía que aprender, y todas las noches dedicaba largos minutos a despotricar en contra del sistema de estudios, de los profesores de rango militar, y de la flota estelar. Mientras hablaba Jim iba de un lado a otro de la habitación recogiendo cada una de las prendas de ropa que el médico tiraba al suelo encolerizado, o de cada padd o libros que aventaba sobre los escritorios. Los continuos refunfuños de Bones eran una parte más en el día a día de Jim. Finalmente, en la noche del viernes Jim invitó a su amigo a distraerse y relajarse tomando una copa en uno de los bares que acostumbraban a frecuentar.<p>

–No sé que hacemos aquí– musitó Bones dando un trago a su bourbon–. Deberíamos de estar estudiando.

–No hay exámenes en las próximas dos semanas.

–Eso es en tu caso que eres un cadete sin obligación alguna. Yo tengo que presentarme a las pruebas de neurocirugía.

–Bones, eres cirujano de trauma, ya has tomado esas pruebas y lo único que vas a hacer el miércoles es renovar tu permiso.

–Bah.

–Además, me veo obligado a recordarte que no soy un cadete cualquiera sino uno que aspira a comandancia.

–Entonces estamos perdidos.

Ambos hombres se volvieron hacia la voz femenina que acababa de hablar encontrándose con una bella mujer de piel oscura cuya mera visión logró hacer sonreír a Jim.

–Siempre tan mala conmigo Uhura.

–Es lo que te mereces Kirk– dijo la mujer tomando dos copas que el camarero le tendía sobre la barra.

–Me rompes el corazón– dijo Jim poniendo un gesto desvalido mientras Uhura rodaba los ojos y se volvía hacia el otro hombre.

–Te compadezco Leonard.

–Gracias– repuso Bones alzando hacia ella su vaso y dando un trago.

Jim iba a replicarles cuando tres cadetes de anchas espaldas se acercaron.

–De nuevo molestando a la señorita Uhura, ¿verdad Kirk?

–Oh venga, yo sólo estaba conversando con ella.

El más fuerte de los cadetes se adelantó.

–No– gimió Bones apurando su vaso–. Otra vez no.

–Kirk…

–No estaba haciendo nada Magdalena.

Y en el mismo instante que Jim había pronunciado el mote del cadete Bones se apresuró para sacar a su amigo del bar y tratar de poner el mayor espacio entre ellos y los miembros del equipo de seguridad del campus.

–¡Siempre igual! No puedes mantener cerrada esa puta boca.

–Pero no estaba haciendo nada.

–¡Me da igual! El año pasado acabamos metidos en tres peleas Jim, ¡Tres! Tenemos suerte de que en todas las ocasiones Pike nos pudo salvar el culo, de lo contrario estaríamos expedientados.

–¿Ves? Todavía podemos permitirnos tener dos peleas: hasta el tercer aviso no te expulsan.

–¡Eres un inconsciente!

–Es que me gusta tanto sacarte de quicio…– rió Jim pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo–. Eres demasiado previsible, Bones.

El médico suspiró de pura exasperación y prosiguió su camino junto al rubio, rumbo a sus habitaciones.

* * *

><p>Una de las mayores diversiones de Jim era desquiciar a su amigo y compañero de cuarto. En los meses de convivencia se había dado cuenta de cuan frágil era la paciencia del buen doctor, hecho que reflejaban los acontecimientos de los últimos días. Sin embargo esa tarde la idea de Jim cambió.<p>

Los accidentes en un campus militar repleto de cadetes inexpertos procedentes de todas las partes de la galaxia federal eran habituales. Por ello a nadie le sorprendió que dos de las clases de los cadetes de primer año se viesen involucradas en una explosión acontecida en la zona de armas de fuego. Cómo era habitual, los cadetes próximos al incidente acudieron a ayudar a sus compañeros. Por ello Jim se encontró transportando a varios alumnos hacia el hospital. Algunos tenían heridas bastante feas pero ninguno de ellos parecía tener sus funciones vitales comprometidas.

Ayudando a uno de los últimos cadetes heridos, Jim entró a la sala de urgencias. Buscó un sitio libre y le ayudó a llegar a él. Mirando a su alrededor calculó que habría una veintena de jóvenes en necesidad de cuidados, y un par de ellos con mal aspecto. Apenas pudo ponerse en pie para ir a ofrecerse voluntario para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario cuando un cadete de orion cayó fulminado al suelo. Las voces y el caos se alzaron en la sala. Sin dudarlo, Jim echó a correr hacia el herido pero, antes de que pudiese llegar Bones apareció: con manos firmes movió el cuerpo del cadete, recogió sus signos vitales y comenzó a ordenar un tratamiento al enfermero que había llegado junto a él. Pronto el orionita estuvo en una camilla, pero Bones tuvo que ir hacia otro cadete cuyo brazo amenazaba con desprenderse de su tronco. De nuevo Jim observó el trabajo de su amigo: con una tranquilidad inaudita, Bones analizó la herida, limpió la sangre que le impedía ver, y comenzó el sellado con manos diestras. Retirándose a un rincón de la zona de urgencias, Jim decidió permanecer a la espera, por lo que asistió a todos y cada uno de los milagros que esa noche Bones realizó, maravillándose ante la forma metódica, y casi feroz, con la que el médico alejaba a la muerte de sus pacientes.

Los ojos de Jim quedaron prendados de las manos del médico al darse cuenta que en el espacio serían aquellas mismas manos las que salvarían su vida, que ellas serían la última barrera ante la muerte y, a pesar de la dureza del pensamiento, había algo reconfortante en él pues sería Bones, y nadie más, quien se encargaría de cuidarle cuando por fin ambos estuviesen rumbo a las estrellas.

Durante siete horas Jim esperó en la sala de urgencias hasta que todos los pacientes estuvieron atendidos, fuera de peligro. Fue entonces cuando Bones apareció en el vestíbulo y el cadete fue hacia él.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– le preguntó sorprendido el médico antes de comenzar a revisar su rostro–. ¿No estarás herido?

–No, claro que no. Ni siquiera estaba en esa clase– le recordó Jim–. Vine para ver si te apetecía cenar algo.

Bones enarcó una ceja.

–¿A las dos de la madrugada?

Tratando de parecer lo más casual posible Jim asintió.

–A las dos de la madrugada.

–¿No te habrás metido en algún lío?

Jim alzó ambas manos y negó con la cabeza.

–En ninguno, lo prometo.

Aún con recelo, Bones asintió.

–Está bien.

–Perfecto. Apurémonos, el Herion aún está abierto.

–¿No es ese sitio dónde sirven las mejores tortillas del estado pero demasiado caras?

–El mismo. Pero hoy invito yo.

–¿A que debo tanta atención?– quiso saber el médico mientras abandonaban las instalaciones del hospital.

–Has trabajado sin descanso las últimas horas, creo que mereces una buena cena, ¿no?

Viendo la sincera mirada de Jim, Bones rió.

–A veces, Jim, eres cómo un niño.

Sin dejar que el rubio añadiese nada más, el médico le palmeó con fuerza la espalda y apuró el paso en pos de su cena.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: De nuevo tarde! al principio tuve problemas con el servidor y luego mi tablet decidió poner fin a su vida fundiéndose a negro. Pero por fin vuelvo a tener tablet y el servidor me deja actualizar! xD<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**Familia negada **

Las primeras maniobras de prácticas que Jim tuvo en su segundo año le hicieron ser consciente de que su instrucción iba cada vez más en serio: durante dos semanas estudió en la clase de mando, junto a sus compañeros, el escenario en el que se iban a mover, una situación de rehenes en la que todos simularían ser oficiales bajo arresto enemigo.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que había dado en la parte teórica le hubiera preparado para lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos, todo parecía absurdo; incluso las palabras de Bones, pidiéndole prudencia a lo largo de los cuatro días que iba a estar fuera y deseándole buena suerte eran ahora muy lejanas, casi un vago recuerdo en sus pensamientos pues el presente de Jim se centraba en escapar de sus captores. Ante el enemigo él era el oficial científico de la USS Urprior, abatida en zona neutral por una nave klingon. El líder klingon les exigía los códigos de defensa de la federación a los oficiales superiores pues habían "matado" al capitán, un joven tellarita al que Jim había visto horas atrás siendo evacuado fuera de la simulación, inconsciente, a través de un pasillo, tras fallar en su interrogatorio, lo que significaba que para él la prueba había terminado.

Aquello tenía dos visiones: la positiva, que implicaba que Jim seguía en el juego, la mala que los esfuerzos de los enemigos se centrarían sobre él y el primer oficial.

Desde su celda trató de poner en orden los acontecimientos más recientes: tras hacerles prisioneros les habían dividido y aislado en celdas desde las que sólo podían atisbar parte de un pasillo por el que los prisioneros eran conducidos a las salas de interrogatorios. De momento Jim sólo había sufrido un interrogatorio en el que habían aplicado sobre él golpes relativamente ligeros que no habían llegado a romperle ningún hueso, pero lesiones de aquel tipo eran normales en aquellos ejercicios. Según les habían indicado en las clases lo fuerte comenzaría al final del segundo día. Si los cálculos de Jim eran correctos casi las tres cuartas partes de sus compañeros ya se habían roto ante la presión o el dolor.

Un ruido metálico le hizo alzar la vista hacia la puerta mientras dos klingons sacaban arrastras el cuerpo ensangrentado del primer oficial, una joven de Orion, que no dejaba de balbucear ininteligibles palabras. Jim miró a sus captores y trató de erguir los hombros para mostrarse lo más entero posible pues su turno había llegado.

* * *

><p>Pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose despertó a Bones. Soltando una maldición hacia aquel que estuviese osando a perturbar su descanso, el médico se puso en pie, mas su ánimo se calmó de inmediato al ver a Jim. Estaba pálido, ojeroso, lucía varios hematomas de mal aspecto, pero estaba de pie, frente a él, dedicándole una confiada sonrisa.<p>

–Y por fin la alegría regresó a tu vida.

Aún percibiendo el cansancio en la voz del muchacho, Bones no pudo evitar alegrarse y avanzó hacia él para darle un breve abrazo. El gesto hizo que Jim contuviese el aliento. El médico se alejó un par de pasos y le observó con ojo clínico.

–Tienes un aspecto deprimente.

–Estoy seguro de que podrás arreglarme.

–Tal vez– Bones le indicó que fuese hacia su cama mientras él cogía el tricorder–. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Creía que regresaríais en la tarde.

–Logré resistir todo el interrogatorio sin dar los códigos– dijo Jim dejando su bolsa a un lado y sentándose con esfuerzo en el colchón–. Tras la prueba me dieron las primeras curas en la base antes de transportarme, junto con los últimos rehenes que aguantaron, hasta aquí.

El moreno frunció el ceño mientras leía los datos que el tricorder estaba arrojando.

–¿Y qué clase de interrogatorio sufriste? Porque según esto estás deshidratado, con una contusión torácica digna de una lucha contra un elefante, un riñón tocado y una infección urinaria que, apostaría, es debida al frío que has pasado.

–Pregúntaselo a los klingons– rió Jim, pero su risa fue interrumpida por un gemido en cuanto el médico tocó su costado.

–Sí, una buena infección– recalcó Bones antes de tomar su padd y revisar el expediente de su compañero–. Veamos que dicen las placas que te han hecho… umm…– el médico ojeó los resultados que horas atrás habían sido actualizados en la historia clínica del rubio–. Tienes suerte, la infección no se ha extendido. Un par de días de reposo y bien abrigado, y otro par más de actividad moderada y cómo nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo os han dado para regresar a clase?

–Una semana, lo único que tenemos que hacer hasta entonces es preparar la memoria de las maniobras.

–Bien– masculló Bones prácticamente ignorándole y comenzando a escribir en el padd–. Voy a cambiarte uno de los medicamentos porque creo que este puede causarte alergia debido al compuesto b-4c. Creo que tengo un par de dosis en mi maletín. En cuanto regreses a clases te haré las pruebas de la alergia para estar seguros, pero ahora no quiero correr el riesgo…

Sin dejar de hablar, Bones caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación añadiendo pequeños matices en el historial de Jim mientras revisaba su tricorder.

Decidiendo que era mejor no alterar el curso de los pensamientos del médico, Jim reunió sus últimas fuerzas para levantarse e ir al baño. Tras una rápida ducha sónica, y con una muda limpia, el joven no pudo evitar soltar un profundo suspiro cuando por fin su cuerpo se recostó por completo sobre la cama.

–¿Cómodo?– le preguntó Bones acercándose con un hipo.

–No puedes ni hacerte a la idea– dijo Jim tapándose con las mantas–. ¿A dónde vas con esa aguja?

–Tienes que tomar un relajante y un antibiótico.

–¿No puede ser mañana?– gimió el rubio.

–Sí, si no te importa que tus uréteres comiencen a plagarse de pus.

Refunfuñando, pero menos que otras veces, Jim aceptó que el médico le inyectase los medicamentos. Iba a protestar por un tercer pinchazo inesperado cuando sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

–¿Sedan…te?

–Casi, es un compuesto inocuo que ayuda a dormir, pero no te dará pesadillas. Descansa.

Jim apenas tardó en dormir pero, desvelado por la repentina actividad, Bones permaneció despierto durante veinte minutos, sentado en su cama, observando la respiración calma de su amigo hasta que, finalmente, el sueño también le venció a él.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que Bones hizo al levantarse al día siguiente fue comprobar el estado de su compañero. Para su alivio el muchacho seguía durmiendo, los datos de su tricorder le confirmaron que aún estaba bajo los efectos de la medicación y que su sueño era lo suficiente profundo como para mantenerlo descansando al menos un par de horas más. Asegurándose de dejar los analgésicos en la mesita de Jim, junto con un vaso de agua, Bones se vistió y tomó sus cosas para ir a clase.<p>

Aunque sabía que el rubio podía apañárselas solo, Bones no dudó en cambiar su turno de tarde en la clínica con otro residente que le debía un par de favores así que, después de la última clase de la mañana el doctor regresó a su cuarto. En el Jim aún seguía durmiendo, hecho que dividió el razocinio de Bones pues por un lado no era habitual que su amigo durmiese tanto, pero por otro acababa de regresar de vivir cuatro días bajo golpes y privaciones, y era normal que su cuerpo tratase de sanar induciendo un sueño más que necesario. Aún así, Bones revisó cada signo vital de Jim de forma meticulosa antes de hacer la comida, reservando una parte generosa para cuando Jim despertase. Una vez saciado su apetito se tumbó en el sofá y comenzó a leer los artículos de investigación neurológica en vulcanos que uno de sus profesores le había recomendado. Estaba absorto en uno de los sistemas de regulación hormonal del encéfalo Vulcano cuando sintió la vibración del comunicador, pero no del suyo, sino del de Jim. El muchacho había dejado el comunicador encima de su escritorio por lo que Bones se acercó para cogerlo y silenciarlo ya que, seguramente, quien llamaba era alguno de sus muchos amigos para preguntar por su estado, o alguna de sus admiradoras; sin embargo cuando vio que la llamada entrante era de Pike no dudó en cogerlo.

–Buenas tardes capitán Pike, soy el doctor McCoy.

–¿McCoy? ¿Dónde está Jim? ¿Está bien?

–Sí, regresó ayer de sus maniobras y actualmente se encuentra descansando.

–¿Estás seguro?

La insistencia del capitán sorprendió a Bones.

–Sí señor, tan seguro que en estos momentos puedo decirle que está frente a mi, acostado en su cama, y durmiendo profundamente.

–Bien. Iré ahora mismo. No te muevas.

El sonido de fin de llamada hizo que el médico alejase el comunicador de si y lo mirase con extrañeza. ¿Qué le pasaba a Pike? ¿Y por qué tenía semejante urgencia?

Bones no pudo darle muchas vueltas al asunto pues en menos de diez minutos el timbre de la puerta sonó. El ruido hizo que Jim se removiese y Bones saltase cómo un resorte del sofá. Al abrir la puerta un serio Pike, vestido de civil, apareció ante él.

–Capitán– le saludó Bones indicándole que pasase, cerrando la puerta tras ambos.

–Llámame Chris, en estos momentos estoy de descanso.

–Bien, adelante Chris– Bones le guió hasta la estancia principal en dónde Jim seguía dormido.

No queriendo perturbar al capitán, Bones observó en silencio cómo este se acercaba hasta la cama de su amigo al que contempló con una expresión indescifrable antes de inclinarse hacia él para acariciar con la yema de sus dedos sus cabellos dorados. Tras el inesperado gesto Pike se alejó y regresó junto a Bones, que le ofreció asiento en el sofá. Pike se sentó y clavó su mirada azul en el médico.

–Puede que el que Jim tuviese las maniobras estos días haya sido un designio del destino a nuestro favor.

–¿Por qué?

–Hay un problema.

–Mientras sólo sea uno– dijo Bones tratando de sonar relajado, pero la gravedad del capitán estaba comenzando a preocuparle de verdad.

–Sé que Jim confía en ti y, aún más importante, Winona lo hace. Por eso yo también voy a hacerlo.

–¿Para qué?

–Para ayudar a Jim– Chris se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas–. A estas alturas sabes que Jim no es el idiota que trata de mostrar ser. Es una persona honrada, leal y, por encima de todo, buena. Ha vivido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, y padecido miserias que ningún ser debería experimentar. Pero él ha superado todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que se le han presentado. Sin embargo… uno de sus fantasmas parece haber vuelto para atormentarle.

Rememorando el verano, el día en el que Jim le había revelado su estancia en Tarso IV, Bones se tensó.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué fantasma?

La voz de Pike descendió hasta convertirse casi en un susurro.

–Frank, su padrastro.

–No sabía que Winona estuviese casada.

–Lo estuvo, Frank es su ex padrastro, aunque en verdad nunca fue un padre para él.

–¿Por qué?

–Cuando Winona comenzó a viajar al espacio debido a sus misiones con la flota, Frank se quedó al cargo de Jim y de George, pero pronto empezó a preocuparse más de mantener su vaso lleno que de cuidar de los críos. Durante cinco años Frank pudo mantenerse cómo un buen hombre ante los ojos de Winona pero un día ella regresó antes de tiempo de una misión, llegó a su hogar de improviso y… lo que vio no fue lo que una madre desearía ver: George se había escapado y Frank estaba dándole una paliza a Jim. Inmediatamente Winona se hizo cargo de todo: sacó a Frank de su casa, cuidó de Jim y encontró a George. Nunca se lo ha perdonado, ni a si misma, ni a Frank.

–Y Frank tampoco a ella– aventuró Bones.

–Así es. Y se lo hace pagar con sus hijos, dos veces ha intentado importunar a George, pero este es más duro de lo que parece. Sin embargo Jim, a pesar de su fachada ruda, es mucho más blando. Hace tres años Frank descubrió que estudiaba en la universidad, se presentó allí, y fue a por él. La policía tuvo que intervenir.

–¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

–Porque Frank está aquí.

La noticia no sorprendió a Bones, pero sí le molestó.

–Y déjame adivinar, no viene para alistarse en la flota.

–Eso me temo

–¿Cómo sabes que está en San Francisco?

–Un año y medio atrás Frank entró en prisión por desórdenes públicos reiterados. Winona me envió un mensaje hace ocho días diciéndome que iban a darle la condicional. Ese mismo día puse sobre él un control de seguimiento. Hace tres horas el control se activó, y está programado para hacerlo sólo cuando el objetivo está a cinco kilómetros del punto de emisión– explicó Pike mostrándole un pequeño aparato electrónico.

Observando la disposición de los puntos sobre la pantalla, Bones asintió.

–¿Cuál es el plan?

–No hay plan, Leonard. Si Frank se atreve a venir yo hablaré con él. No voy a permitir que vuelva a cruzarse con Jim.

–Si esa es tu intención me gustaría acompañarte. Ardo en deseos de escuchar que tiene que decir ese bastardo para justificar su presencia en la ciudad.

Las miradas de ambos parecieron retarse hasta que Pike cabeceó.

–Está bien, te avisaré llegado el momento– dirigió su mirada hacia la cama en la que Jim seguía durmiendo–. Cuida de él mientras tanto.

–Lo haré.

* * *

><p>Anochecía cuando Jim se despertó. Las más de doce horas de sueño le habían devuelto la suficiente vitalidad cómo para intentar zafarse de todas y cada una de las atenciones de Bones que, tras largos minutos, logró terminar su examen sobre el rubio al que envió a la ducha mientras él se dedicaba a preparar una sopa de la forma casera.<p>

–Vístete rápido, no querrás coger una pulmonía– le dijo Bones a Jim en cuanto este salió del baño envuelto en una toalla.

–Sí mamá.

–Maldito mocoso desagradecido, encima que me preocupo por ti. Debería dejar que enfermases y no curarte, y enviarte a un inepto que te diese algo a lo que fueses alérgico y… no, mejor no, porque al final acabarías llegando hasta mi sala de examen y entonces tendría que enmendar todo el caos que otros habrían hecho en ti y el trabajo sería el doble. No, no merece la pena.

Jim rió ante el discurso del médico cuyo comunicador sonó de forma estridente. El médico sólo le dedicó una mirada a la llamada entrante antes de colgar, y guardarse de nuevo el comunicador en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

–Tengo que salir pero no voy a tardar. ¿Crees que puedes terminar de cocer esto?

–Sí, claro. ¿A dónde vas?

–Tienen que devolverme un padd con los apuntes de trauma torácico.

–Suena sensacional– masculló Jim comenzando a vestirte.

–Pues lo es. Abrígate y come– le indicó el médico antes de abandonar las habitaciones sin tan siquiera coger su abrigo.

* * *

><p>Una vez en los jardines, cuyas sendas estaban iluminadas por las farolas fotovoltaicas, Bones tardó varios minutos en dar con Pike, que le esperaba en uno de los cenadores que daban al estanque de la zona de los dormitorios. El capitán permanecía entre las sombras observando la superficie del agua sobre la que se reflejaba una luna llena.<p>

–¿Dónde está?– preguntó Bones deteniéndose ante el capitán.

El hombre le mostró el localizador y Bones ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver cómo la ubicación del punto que simulaba ser el padrastro de Jim estaba casi dentro de los terrenos de la academia.

–Vamos– dijo el médico devolviéndole el dispositivo.

–Leonard, antes de nada, debo advertirte que tal vez esta noche haya problemas.

Deteniendo sus pasos el médico se giró para mirar al capitán.

–No me vengas con gilipolleces Chris: sé a dónde vamos y sé lo que puede pasar.

–Entonces debo entender que comprendes los riesgos.

–Lo hago.

–Bien, vayamos.

Los dos hombres echaron a andar hacia la entrada este del campus. Minutos después, Frank apareció frente a ellos, caminando de forma renqueante. El hombre era un estereotipo de borracho de club de mala muerte: vaqueros viejos y sucios, camisa de cuadros ajada, y una prominente barriga conseguida tras la ingesta de docena de bebidas alcohólicas. Su aspecto era completado por una rala barba y una insultante sonrisa que revolvió el estómago del médico.

–Frank, sabes que no debes estar aquí– dijo Chris con calma–. Los terrenos de la academia son privados.

–Mi hijo estudia aquí.

–No tengo constancia de que tengas un hijo, y mucho menos de que este esté estudiando bajo mi tutela.

–Vamos Pike, sabes también cómo yo que Jim está aquí. Y hace tiempo que no veo al crío.

–James Kirk es hijo de George Kirk y Winona Kirk, no tuyo, Frank.

–No estoy para estas tonterías.

El hombre avanzó pero el capitán se interpuso en su camino. La sonrisa de Frank se acentuó dejando ver sus dientes amarillentos por el tabaco.

–No puedes hacerme nada, Pike– dijo con soberbia Frank–. Eres un capitán de la flota y si alguien descubriese que has pegado a un civil tu expediente sería…

Un puñetazo interrumpió la cháchara del hombre que de pronto se vio lanzado al suelo por un segundo golpe que abrió su labio inferior. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reorientarse cuando un peso cayó sobre él. Al abrir los ojos descubrió una airada mirada verde escrutándole.

–Escúchame bien, payaso. Yo no soy un capitán de la flota. Ni tan siquiera me importa una mierda la puta flota, pero cómo te acerques a Jim, cómo te descubra si quiera pensando en él: te mataré.

–Hijo de…

De nuevo las palabras de Frank murieron en su boca pues Bones sacó un hipospray y se lo inyectó en el cuello.

–Esto es gripe andoriana– reveló el médico–. Te va a causar un bonito sarpullido en los testículos acompañado por una fiebre bastante alta y náuseas. La vacuna no existe y la única forma de sobreponerse es padeciendo la enfermedad durante una larga, muy larga semana. Tómalo cómo una pequeña advertencia de mis palabras.

El médico se alejó del hombre que se puso en pie vacilante. Miró hacia Pike pero antes de abrir la boca vio cómo Bones lanzaba al aire, distraídamente, su hipo. El gesto pareció hacer meditar a Frank sus acciones pues su mandíbula se cerró y, sin más palabras, se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

–¿La gripe andoriana no tenía vacuna?– preguntó Chris a Bones viendo cómo Frank se perdía a lo lejos.

–La normal sí. Pero la que lleva en su cuello es una cepa un tanto especial.

–¿Cómo de especial?

–Digamos que tengo acceso a unos niveles interesantes dentro de los laboratorios de ensayos virológicos.

La risa del capitán llenó el jardín, desierto a esas horas.

–Eres un hombre de recursos– palmeó el hombro de Bones–. Me alegro de tenerte de mi lado y no contra mi.

–Entonces recuerda asistir puntual a todos tus reconocimientos médicos– ambos rieron–. ¿Qué pasará ahora con Frank?

–Le pondré un nuevo seguimiento, no quiero correr riesgo alguno, aunque dudo mucho que vuelva a intentar acercarse a Jim tras tu amenaza.

–Bien, si puedes hacerte cargo del resto creo que voy a irme. Quiero echar un vistazo al mocoso.

–Ve tranquilo y envíame un informe con su estado.

–Descuida, buenas noches Chris.

–Buenas noches Leonard.

* * *

><p>–Hola Bones.<p>

El saludo de Jim fue inesperado a pesar de que el médico sabía que apenas había tardado treinta minutos y Jim había quedado despierto. Se adentró en las habitaciones llegando hasta el espacio de la cocina en el que se encontraba su compañero, sentado a la mesa de la cocina, sosteniendo un humeante cuenco de sopa entre sus manos. Tal y cómo había sugerido, Jim estaba bien abrigado con una camiseta térmica y una sudadera. Su aspecto aún no era del todo aceptable para el experimentado ojo del médico, pero si estaba mucho mejor que horas atrás.

–¿Cómo estás?– le preguntó sentándose frente a él.

–Listo para salir de fiesta– dijo Jim entre risas–. Aunque no diría que no a quedarme otra noche durmiendo.

–¿Otra?– repitió el médico alzando una ceja–. Otras dos o tres diría yo.

–Recuerda que tengo un cuerpo joven y atlético.

–¿Me estás llamando viejo?

–Tan sólo insinúo que si fueses tú quien tuviese que recuperarse tal vez sí que tardaría cuatro días, pero…– la broma de Jim se vio interrumpida pues el muchacho reparó en las manos del médico–. ¿Te has estado peleando, Bones?

–¿Lo dices por esto?– le mostró mejor los nudillos en los que se podían apreciar pequeñas heridas–. Hoy tuvimos a dos jóvenes intoxicados con alucinógenos, retenerles en la camilla fue toda una experiencia.

Sin dudar en ningún momento de la mentira de Bones, Jim continuó degustando su sopa mientras replicaba con ingenio a su amigo sin saber que minutos atrás el cadete médico había estado a punto de matar a su ex padrastro, sin que su pulso ni su voz temblasen, para mantenerle a él alejado de todo problema.


	7. Chapter 7

**Excursiones**

Bones no estaba muy seguro de cómo había terminado en una de las montañas a las afueras de San Francisco, terminando de ascender a la cima de la misma con una bicicleta al hombro. Aunque en verdad sí que sabía cual era la razón: Jim Kirk.

–Maldito mocoso insolente– musitó el médico dando los últimos pasos hasta la cumbre, dejando a un lado la bicicleta, y lanzando el casco lejos de él antes de mirar hacia abajo, hacia un grupo de tres personas que subían por el mismo camino que él había tomado–. ¡Para que vuelvas a llamarme viejo!

A pesar de la distancia con el grupo, Bones escuchó la familiar risa de su compañero de cuarto.

Minutos después Jim, junto con Gaila y Uhura, llegaba hasta la cima imitando su gesto al tirar a un lado su bicicleta.

–¡Por fin!– exclamó Gaila dejándose caer sobre la fresca hierba–. Creía que moriría en el intento.

–Exagerada– canturreó Jim pasando a su lado y palmeando con afecto su rodilla–. Bones, estás en forma, ¿eh? Ascendías la montaña cómo una ágil cabra.

–Mejor subir cómo una cabra que no cómo tú, que parecías un penoso hipopótamo. Además, ya te había dicho que se me daba bien este tipo de actividades.

–Sé que eres un buen corredor, lo compruebo cada vez que quedamos para correr. Pero de ahí a creerme que eres el auténtico hombre de acero hay un trecho– rió el rubio–. De hecho estoy seguro de que podrías presentarte al triatlón de San Francisco y lo ganarías.

–Sí, podría hacerlo entre el examen de técnicas de combate en campo abierto y mi turno de guardia en el hospital.

–Pues yo creo que podrías hacerlo– insistió Jim dando un trago a su agua.

–Y yo que deberías dejar de decir tonterías.

–Vamos Bones, no son tonterías.

–¿Es que no puedes comprender que no todos quieren pasar veinticuatro horas al día sin parar, Kirk?– le preguntó Uhura que se había sentado junto a su compañera de cuarto.

–Yo sólo quiero despejar la atormentada mente del bueno de Bones.

–Quien lo diría, la verdad es que parece que quieras volverle loco con tu parloteo constante.

Tumbándose boca abajo, frente a la mujer, Jim puso su mejor cara de inocencia.

–Si tú me dejases tal vez podría encontrar un mejor uso a mi lengua.

Alargando su pierna, Uhura logró llegar hasta Jim y golpearle en el hombro. El hombre se alejó de inmediato frotándose la parte herida.

–Eso duele– dijo mientras Gaila reía y Bones disimulaba su sonrisa.

–Te lo merecías, por imbécil.

–Ese carácter tuyo… deberías buscar a alguien que lo aplaque.

–Ya lo ha hecho– dijo Gaila sonriendo a pesar de la furiosa mirada de su amiga–. Y es alguien muy apuesto.

–¿Y de quien se trata?– preguntó Jim haciéndose el ofendido–. ¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía?

–Porque lo que pasa en mi vida no te incumbe.

–Vamos Uhura, no seas así, ¡somos amigos!

–Es la tercera vez que compartimos el mismo espacio sin que tú estés peleando con alguno de mis amigos o ensuciando el suelo con tu sangre– le recordó Uhura.

Sus palabras hicieron a Jim reflexionar.

–Tienes tu punto en eso… ¡Pero no trates de confundirme! ¿Quién ocupa tu corazón?

Antes de que Gaila pudiera adelantarse, Uhura le dio un codazo. Pronto ambas terminaron en el suelo forcejeando la una con la otra: Gaila riendo, y Uhura blasfemando en varios idiomas.

–Esto, con un poco de barro, y ya no le pediría nada más a la vida– musitó Jim observando como las dos mujeres seguían peleando en broma.

–¿Te das cuenta de que si te hubieran escuchado ahora mismo estarías en el suelo con la cabeza abierta?

–Sí, es lo más probable– dijo Jim con resignación antes de dejar la escena y girarse hacia Bones, que ahora contemplaba el paisaje.

Desde la cima de la montaña se podía observar el perfil lejano de San Francisco.

Gaila había sido la precursora de la excursión de ese sábado, una forma más amena de mantenerse al día con sus entrenamientos, y que había incluido una ruta en bicicleta de cuarenta kilómetros y un ascenso de uno y medio por la montaña. Tanto Uhura, cómo Jim se habían mostrado bastantes entusiastas de la idea. Bones fue el último en aceptar sumarse a la pequeña expedición alegando tener un horario sumamente apretado. Sin embargo, al final, había claudicado ante las súplicas reiteradas de Gaila, los ojos de pena de Jim, y la petición expresa de Uhura para acompañarles.

Leonard había hablado en pocas ocasiones con Uhura, con la que sólo compartía una clase, sin embargo la cadete le parecía una persona educada, culta y sumamente educada. Tal vez por eso aceptó el acompañar a los jóvenes ese día y, la verdad, hasta el momento había sido un gran día. Salir de la ciudad había permitido a los cuatro alejarse del rigor militar de la academia, al menos por unas horas, y el cambio era muy agradable.

–No tardará en anochecer– anunció Uhura, ahora sentada sobre la espalda de Gaila.

–Deberíamos volver antes de que se nos haga muy tarde– convino Bones.

–Tenemos que hacer esto más veces– dijo Jim estirándose–. Me gusta mucho más que pasar la tarde en el gimnasio.

–Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.

–Este momento puede ser le inicio de una bonita amistad, Uhura.

–Ni en tus mejores sueños Kirk.

El rubio hizo uno de sus mejores pucheros, pero la mujer no se dio por aludida. Poniéndose en pie Uhura le tendió una mano a Gaila y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

–En marcha.

* * *

><p>De vuelta a su cuarto Bones instó a Jim a ducharse mientras él trataba de calmar el dolor de sus pies tras haber realizado la última parte de su regreso corriendo, un absurdo reto que accedió a realizar contra Jim únicamente para volver a hacer morder el polvo al rubio; algo que había conseguido pues había llegado al campus con más de siete minutos de ventaja. Ahora sus pies clamaban por un poco de paz.<p>

Jim no se hizo de rogar en la ducha y salió a los pocos minutos. Bones disfrutó de un rato bajo la ducha sónica algo más prolongado hasta que finalmente salió también del baño. En el cuarto, Jim estaba tirado en el sofá sin dar señales aparentes de cambiar su posición en los próximos minutos.

–¿Cansado?– se burló Bones.

–Sí, y mucho. No sé cómo lo haces.

–Ya te dije: practique mi resistencia en la universidad. Nada mejor que una facultad con un buen equipo de atletismo para ponerte en forma.

–Mi universidad también tenía equipo de atletismo y yo soy deprimente en cualquier tipo de carrera.

–Jim… ni siquiera eras miembro del equipo.

–¿Y qué?– replicó Jim encogiéndose de hombros–. La intención es lo que cuenta.

–Entonces, ¿qué hay entre Gaila y tú?– preguntó Bones poniéndose una camiseta limpia.

–Una amistad, una _muy buena_ amistad.

–Y por eso sonríes cómo un idiota, claro. No por que sea orionita y tenga una elevada inclinación hacia las actividades sexuales.

–¿En serio? No lo sabía.

–Ya, seguro– bufó Bones.

–¿Con quien crees que está Uhura? Debe ser un santo varón para poder sobrevivir ante una mujer tan brava.

–Jim, Uhura sólo gruñe cuando tú estás cerca. Con el resto de seres vivos es agradable, de hecho me parece una joven encantadora. Creo que de verdad le enervas.

–Eso es imposible– Jim se tocó dramáticamente el pecho a la altura del corazón–. Yo soy irresistible, y eso lo dice mi madre.

–Pobre mujer…

–¿Qué acabas de murmurar?

–Nada. Y en cuanto a Uhura creo que está con un Vulcano.

–¿Un vulcano? La información no es muy concreta, hay muchos vulcanos en la academia.

–Bueno Sherlock, eso es lo único que sé, lo que ya es más de lo que tú sabías.

–Cierto– Jim frunció el ceño–. Tal vez debería apuntarme a clases de xenolingüística y vigilar de cerca a Uhura.

–Sí, seguro que ella lo permitiría sin partirte la cara– dijo irónicamente Bones sentándose en el sillón, a su lado.

–Alguien debe velar por ella.

–Ya, y mira, de paso aprenderías un par de idiomas, podría ser hasta provechoso para ti.

–No te creas, las lenguas se me dan bien. Nah jajmeymaj wej mubelmoh tlhinganpu'.

Bones miró con horror a Jim.

–¿Qué mierda ha sido eso? Tu voz ha… ha… ¡Maldita sea!

La risa de Jim llenó el cuarto.

–Calma Bones, sólo es klingon.

–¿Y cómo demonios sabes klingon?

–Durante mi estancia en Tarso estudie mucho, era un buen lugar para avanzar en el conocimiento de cualquier lengua conocida. Lo aproveché bastante bien, o eso creo.

El primer instinto de Bones fue analizar el gesto de Jim, pero la mención de Tarso no parecía haberle devuelto sus más oscuros recuerdos. Así que se calmó y volvió a la conversación con celeridad.

–Sonabas como un maldito demonio.

–Es un idioma muy fuerte– reconoció Jim–. Y algo complejo también.

–¿Y por qué no elegiste xenolinguistica para los créditos libres? Seguramente te habrías ahorrado muchas horas de estudio con una base tan buena cómo la que ya tienes.

–Por eso mismo, preferí escoger otras asignaturas para poder aprender algo más– ante el silencio de su compañero, Jim se volvió hacia Bones–. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras cómo si me acabase de crecer una tercera cabeza?

–Hace unas horas babeabas mientras deseabas ver a Uhura y Gaila peleándose cubiertas de barro y ahora admites haber elegido las asignaturas de libre por su valor educativo. Eres increíble– resopló el médico.

–No olvides que voy a ser capitán, y los capitanes tienes que ser personas versadas en todos los campos– dijo con petulancia Jim.

–Tú cómo capitán, no sé si mis ojos llegarán a verlo.

–Más vale que lo hagan, recuerda que serás mi jefe médico.

–Si ese día llega: que los cielos nos asistan.

Jim rió y pronto Bones se contagió de aquel cálido sonido que le empujó a reír junto a su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><em>Nota: Que gusto da el volver al Word! Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, especialmente a Zussi, a la que desde aquí quiero agradecer su preocupación e interés durante estos días.<em>  
><em>Ha sido muy alentador leer vuestros mensajes y buenos deseos. Y sólo puedo esperar corresponderos con algún buen capítulo que os pueda gustar :)<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Un pasado muy presente**

Se podía decir que McCoy estaba de buen humor: su turno en el hospital por la mañana había sido más que llevadero y en la tarde sólo había tenido un par de clases. Así pues, tras tomar un café con otro de los médicos de la flota, y después de recoger un padd de la biblioteca, Leonard decidió ir a por Jim que, en esos momentos debía estar saliendo de su clase de tácticas de combate aéreo.

Se cruzó con algunos de los amigos del rubio a los que le preguntó por su compañero al ver que este no salía de la clase.

–No ha venido– le dijo uno.

–¿Cómo?

–Hace un par de horas que no le veo. Pero conociendo a Jim no me extrañaría que encontrase algo mejor que hacer, pero con compañía femenina– dijo el cadete palmeando el hombro de Bones–. Nos vemos Leonard.

El médico le dedicó un gesto de cabeza mientras se quedaba pensando dónde podía estar Jim que, si bien era normal verle coquetear con féminas de todas las razas nunca lo hacía en horas de academia, y mucho menos se saltaba sus clases. Bones inició una búsqueda por los terrenos de los edificios de la flota que fue en vano. La última opción del médico eran los bares colindantes pero, tras pasar por todos, regresó a su dormitorio malhumorado, un estado que aumentó al ver cómo la luz de la cerradura indicaba que había alguien dentro.

–Lo mato– dijo entre dientes Bones aporreando su código de acceso sobre el panel–. Yo lo mato.

Al entrar en la habitación suspiró de alivio al ver a Jim sobre su cama. El rubio mantenía un brazo cubriendo sus ojos.

–Maldita sea Jim, cómo me hayas tenido toda la tarde buscándote y tu excusa sea que te has quedado aquí dormido, ¡te mataré!

Los labios de Jim se curvaron en una sonrisa.

–No estoy dormido, Bones.

–Entonces será mejor que me digas por que has decidido saltarte tus clases de tácticas.

–No me encontraba bien.

Una sarta de improperios salió de la boca de Bones mientras tomaba su tricorder y comenzaba a pasarlo sobre su amigo.

–Lo que me faltaba, encima que te enfermes…

–No es nada físico.

–… por que estamos en una época muy mala para los resfriados y…

–Hemos comenzado a estudiar el caso de Tarso IV en la clase de diplomacia.

Las palabras de Jim detuvieron a Bones. Lentamente el médico bajó el tricorder y se sentó en el borde de su cama, mirando hacia Jim.

–¿Qué pasó?

–Explicaron lo acontecido con las cosechas, las acciones posteriores de Kodos sobre la colonia. No soy idiota, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a ello pero pusieron varias imágenes. Algunas no las había visto. En una de ellas se podía ver uno de los castigos públicos de Kodos, en la plaza del ayuntamiento de la colonia, lo peculiar de la foto es que a quien estaban castigando era a mi. Nadie me reconoció, de hecho yo mismo apenas lo hice, pero tras unos segundos recordé aquel momento: me habían pillado robando fruta podrida, de los contenedores; eso se suponía que iba a ser nuestra comida, mía y de mis hijos, para una semana. Cuando los guardias de Kodos me encontraron no dudaron en llevarme a la plaza.

–Jim…

–Al principio no tuve problemas en asimilar la imagen, todo fue bien– el rubio retiró el brazo de sus ojos y se quedó mirando al techo–. Pero cuando terminó la clase mi estómago comenzó a retorcerse, sentí la misma sensación de vacío que sentí cuando el hambre me cegó. No quería derrumbarme en medio de los pasillos. Así que vine aquí.

El silencio cayó sobre ambos. Bones fue el primero en moverse: se sentó junto a Jim y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Los ojos azules de Jim estaban enrojecidos, y todo en el cuerpo del joven decía a gritos que estaba sufriendo.

–Eh, venga Jim, mírame.

–Lo siento Bones… no puedo hablar de ello.

–Lo sé, y no pasa nada. Yo sólo quiero saber cómo estás– Aquello sorprendió a Jim que clavó su mirada en la de Bones, cómo si no entendiese lo que acababa de decirle–. Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de Tarso Jim, pero sólo cuando estés preparado. Ahora quiero asegurarme de qué te encuentras bien.

Jim tragó saliva y asintió.

–Sí, pero voy a tener que escribir un ensayo acerca de la gestión de Tarso IV, y no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo.

–¿Por qué?

–Todo lo que se sabe de Taso IV es gracias a los testimonios de los supervivientes, de todos menos de los nueve Tarsos. Yo estaba entre ellos y sé cuantos errores desconocía la población: cómo si que hubo una alternativa a la plaga de los cultivos, cómo las muertes no fueron necesarias… si tan sólo Kodos hubiera escuchado…

–No puedes anclarte en el pasado, Jim. Debes pensar en el ahora. Harás ese ensayo, pero no trates de justificar lo pasado. Explica las opciones que tú conoces y que hubieran podido liberar a Tarso IV. Cuando lo hagas pasarás página y te centrarás en el presente: estás vivo, estas en la flota estelar, y eso es el camino hacia las estrellas.

–¿Y qué?– musitó Jim.

–Estoy seguro de que a las estrellas no llegarás cómo pinche de cocina de una nave estelar, sino cómo un capitán. Tendrás el mando de una auténtica tropa y podrás evitar que otros casos cómo el de Tarso IV se sucedan.

Asintiendo, Jim cerró los ojos y tomó aire. No fue lo suficientemente rápido cómo para comprender que acababa de picar en su cuello pues el sueño le arrastró lejos de Bones, de la academia y de Tarso IV.

Cuando Jim volvió a recuperar la conciencia pasaban de las once de la noche y Bones ya tenía la cena sobre la mesa de la cocina.

–¿Por qué me has dejado K.O?– se quejó el rubio poniéndose en pie y frotándose la nuca.

–Necesitabas descansar, y sin soñar mierdas.

–Pues misión cumplida– Jim se sentó a la mesa ahogando un bostezo.

–Ahora comeremos esta ensalada de pollo, tomaremos una cerveza, y luego veremos que podemos hacer con ese ensayo tuyo.

Cenaron en calma, disfrutando del momento, y hasta que los platos no estuvieron vacíos Bones no permitió que Jim comenzase con su trabajo. Al principio el médico dejó que su amigo escribiese un borrador en su padd, pero cuando lo leyó supo que iba a ser difícil. Aunque Jim podía parecer demasiado libertino se le daban realmente bien los estudios y era muy diestro a la hora de redactar, sin embargo aquello no estaba a la altura de ninguno de sus anteriores trabajos, el propio muchacho lo sabía. Por ello Bones trató de dar lo mejor de si mismo y arreglar aquella redacción.

Pasaba de la una de la madrugada cuando ambos dieron por concluido el trabajo.

–No será tu mejor nota, sin duda, pero aprobarás– aseguró Bones.

–En este caso no pido más– dijo Jim enviando el escrito a su profesor a través de la plataforma online.

–Después de sobrevivir a Tarso enfrentarte a ello no es fácil– comenzó a decir el médico–. ¿No te has planteado el comentarlo con tus profesores?

El rubio soltó una triste carcajada.

–No todo el mundo es cómo tú, Bones. Normalmente cuando alguien ve a uno de los supervivientes de Tarso no puede mirarle más que con piedad y lástima. Y no me gusta. Además, mi situación es un poco más complicada al haber visto el rostro de Kodos.

–¿Llegarías a testificar contra él?– quiso saber Leonard.

–Si fuese juzgado no dudaría en reconocerle y relatar sus atrocidades– por un instante la mente de Jim le llevó muy lejos de la habitación–. Kodos no sólo gestionó mal la pérdida de las cosechas, también eligió mal sus prioridades y antepuso su bienestar por delante del de todos y cada uno de los habitantes te su colonia.

–Espero que algún día le encuentren y pague por lo que hizo– dijo Bones con suavidad retirando el padd de las manos de Jim–. Pero ahora estás aquí, y tienes que descansar. Mañana te espera otro divertido día de clases para locos que aspiran a capitanear una lata de sardinas espaciales.

Jim rodó los ojos y volvió a reír, esta vez con auténticas ganas.

–Ya te he dicho que son naves de última generación.

–Mierda de última generación. Sí– rumió el médico poniéndose su ropa de dormir.

Normalmente Bones era bastante rápido en realizar sus últimas actividades antes de meterse en la cama y que incluían desde ponerse cómodo a lavarse los dientes. Sin embargo esa noche tardó, a conciencia, más que otros días para, de forma disimulada, verificar que Jim se acostaba. Cuando el rubio se metió en su cama, y se arropó, Bones hizo lo propio antes de apagar las luces.

–Buenas noches Bones.

–Buenas noches Jim.


	9. Chapter 9

**Comandos**

Todo aspirante a capitanear una nave estelar debía enfrentarse a la imbatible Kobayashi Maru, una prueba destinada a los cadetes de último año que, previamente, tenían que pasar "Marathon", prueba ubicada en el tercer año de formación y que estaba ideada para simular una interminable batalla contra los klingon, a bordo de una NX-01, que podía extenderse hasta las veinticuatro horas de duración. A lo largo de la historia de la academia pocos habían logrado llegar hasta el final de la prueba pero, todos y cada uno de cuantos lo habían logrado, habían obtenido los mejores tiempos en la Maru y, años después, llegado al puente de mandos de una nave de la federación.

Debido a su programa acelerado de comandos Jim iba tomar la prueba en apenas unos minutos. A diferencia de la Maru, en Marathon no podía disponer de un equipo elegido por él, sino que todos los miembros del puente eran instructores de la academia designados por sorteo entre todos aquellos que estuviesen disponibles.

–¿Dispuesto a aguantar de una pieza por lo menos cinco horas?– le preguntó Bones en la sala de espera previa al simulador, sabedor de que aguantar aquel tiempo era ya un gran resultado.

–Más que eso– las comisuras de los labios de Jim se alzaron en una confiada sonrisa–. Voy a pulverizar esa marca y voy a lograr terminar la prueba en menos de diez.

–Para que no se diga que te falta confianza, ¿eh muchacho?– el médico palmeó el hombro de su amigo–. Voy al pasillo de observación, tengo algo tiempo, hasta mi próxima clase, para ver como derribas a un par de klingons. Buena suerte.

–Gracias Bones.

Al tiempo que Leonard iba a la zona destinada a los observadores y curiosos, Jim fue llamado para entrar en el simulador. Una réplica casi exacta del puente de mando de la NX-01 en dónde ya le esperaban ocho instructores que harían las veces de su tripulación. Uno a uno Jim les saludó, ocupó su puesto en el centro, y la prueba dio comienzo. A los diecisiete minutos de vuelo las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y los klingon aparecieron en los paneles.

Desde su cómoda posición Bones había observado el aspecto confiado, casi arrogante, con el que Jim se había entrado en el puente.  
>–Maldito mocoso engreído– dijo entre dientes, pero sin evitar una sonrisa.<p>

Sin embargo, en cuanto las alarmas anunciaron la llegada de los enemigos, la postura de Jim varió, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente cómo para dejar de ser insultantemente despreocupado y parecer sereno. El médico no se sorprendió al ver como Jim comenzaba a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro sin dudar ni vacilar en ninguna de ellas; él ya le había visto actuar de forma similar en las maniobras que habían realizado durante su primer año, y en las que Jim había terminado asumiendo el mando después de que su escuadrón realizase una desastrosa incursión en territorio enemigo.

Hora y media después, y en medio de un envite bastante duro de los klingon, Bones tuvo que dejar su observación para asistir a sus propias clases.

* * *

><p>A primera hora de la tarde el médico regresó a la sala de entrenamiento en la que Jim continuaba resistiendo. Antes de acercase al cristal que le separaba de su amigo se detuvo un instante ante el panel que mostraba los resultados hasta ese momento obtenidos por Jim, Bones no pudo evitar que al confusión se reflejase en su rostro.<br>–Pero que cojon…  
>–Sorprendente, ¿verdad?<p>

Volviéndose a su izquierda, Bones vio al capitán Pike ojeando el panel, pero con una sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiar a la que Jim había exhibido antes de la prueba.  
>–Más que sorprendente: en apenas cuatro horas ha acabado con el ochenta y tres por ciento de sus enemigos. Nunca antes nadie había logrado efectuar tantas bajas sobre los klingon, no sin antes invertir más de diez horas en ello.<p>

–No, es cierto. Pero hasta ahora nadie como él había tomado la Marathon.

Los dos hombres se acercaron hasta el cristal para observar lo que estaba pasando tras el: la réplica del puente se sacudía de forma violenta, y todos los miembros de la tripulación permanecían atados a sus asientos por los cinturones de seguridad, incluido Jim que dirigía, en ese instante, el ataque de fotones sobre una nave enemiga. Su gesto era serio y parecía plenamente inmerso en la simulación.

–Esta es la peor parte– dijo Pike–. Hay dos cruceros klingon atacando, y Jim está quedándose sin recursos: se le agota la munición.

–Por la sonrisa de idiota que llevas desde que llegué deduzco que el muchacho va a salir a airoso.

Pike le miró con diversión.

–Así es.

Bones no tuvo que esperar mucho para ver cómo su amigo solventaba el problema de la munición pues, tras hundir el primero de los cruceros con un certero disparo, envistió con la NX al segundo, exprimiendo al máximo los escudos de la misma y haciendo que estos reventasen a la nave enemiga.

Desde ese momento, Jim sólo necesitó de una hora más para finalizar la simulación que concluyó con aplausos y felicitaciones por parte de los instructores. Cuando Bones se giró hacia Pike para alabar el trabajo de su compañero descubrió que el capitán ya se alejaba por el pasillo, con una sonrisa aún mayor en sus labios.

* * *

><p>–Por ti– Bones alzó su cerveza hacia Jim–. Por el mayor culo de la historia de esta academia, y por el único que ha pasado la Marathon en siete horas y treinta y dos minutos.<p>

Riendo, Jim alzó su propia cerveza hacia la de Bones antes de chocarla con las bebidas de Uhura y Gaila que les acompañaban en la mesa del bar al que Jim les había invitado para celebrar los resultados de su prueba.

–El primero que ha bajado de las diez horas– dijo Gaila abrazándose al brazo de Jim–. Y sin apenas daños en su nave.

–Bueno, tuve que renunciar a los escudos– admitió Jim dando un trago a su cerveza–. Eso me hubiera colocado a mi nave en una situación bastante comprometida si el ataque se hubiera prolongado por más tiempo.

–El caso es que venciste.

Jim sonrió a la orionita y le dio un beso.

–Aún no puedo creerlo– dijo Uhura viendo el padd con las marcas que Jim había logrado–. Según esto no eres un completo descerebrado.

–Ya te lo había dicho– replicó Jim con un mohín–. ¿Por qué no me creíste?

–Por que a pesar de lo que diga esto– Uhura le mostró el padd– yo sé que eres un descerebrado.

–En ese caso, voy a tener que demostrarte que no lo soy.

–¿Y cómo lo harás?

–Invitándote a acompañarme en mi Maru.

Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en Jim, que no varió su postura.

–Estás de coña, ¿no?– dijo Bones.

–En absoluto. De hecho Bones, tú también estás invitado– estrechó a Gaila con su brazo izquierdo contra él–. Y tú también.

–Te recuerdo que la Maru se toma en el último año– dijo Uhura.

–Y yo te recuerdo a ti que estoy en comandos avanzados– Jim sonrió–. Me han permitido tomarla a final de curso.

–Estás loco– rió Gaila–. ¡Pero me encanta! Cuenta conmigo.

–¿Vosotros que decís?– les preguntó Jim a Bones y a Uhura.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada de desidia.

–Está bien Kirk, veré con mis propios ojos hasta dónde llega tu arrogancia.

–¡Bien! ¿Y tú Bones?

El médico respondió con un gruñido que Jim sabía que significaba que le acompañaría a dónde fuera necesario. Riendo, alzó de nuevo su cerveza y brindó con sus amigos.

* * *

><p>–Aún no puedo creer que vayas a tomar la Maru– dijo Bones mientras se quitaba las botas, sentado en la cama de su habitación.<br>Tras un par de rondas junto a Gaila y Uhura las habían acompañado hasta sus dormitorios pues ambas tenían examen al día siguiente. Extrañamente Jim no había replicado al alejarse de la orionita por lo que Bones supuso que Marathon le había cansado lo suficiente cómo para iniciar una temprana retirada esa noche.  
>–El profesor Sullivan me lo dijo al darme los resultados de hoy– explicó Jim desde el baño pues acababa de tomar una rápida ducha sónica–. Puedo tomarla cuando quiera a partir del último mes de este curso académico.<p>

–¿Y por qué a partir de entonces y no antes?

–Se supone que es por que aún debo de tomar las clases de salto warp avanzado. Marathon emplea una nave NX, pero para la Maru se simula una NCC, y lleva un motor de última generación que permite una mayor velocidad. Además su armamento es diferente, y tampoco lo hemos visto en clase.

–Entiendo: hasta que no sepas cosas de gentes raras no puedes tomar la Maru.

–Realmente serían cosas de ingeniería– rió Jim echándose en su cama con unos calzoncillos, y una camiseta, limpios–. Y ya las sé.

–¿Ves? Si hubieras puesto en tu expediente que ya tenías estudios universitarios de gentes raras no tardarías tanto en tomar la Maru– dijo Bones entrando al baño para lavarse los dientes.

–Es una licenciatura en física y en matemáticas– le corrigió Jim acomodándose más sobre su catre– Además, tampoco tengo que esperar tanto. Aunque por una parte me gustaría tomar la Maru cuanto antes y acallar las blasfemias de Uhura.

–Debes admitir que en parte lleva razón– farfulló Bones con la boca llena de espuma–. Eres un mocoso engreído.

–Hablas casi como ella. Eso significa que, al igual que Uhura: me amas.

–¿Según tú cuando alguien te dice lo que eres te ama?– Bones se aclaró la boca–. Vaya Jim, entonces debes ser el humano más amado de la galaxia.

Desde la cama, Jim rió.

–Debo serlo.

Secándose la boca, Bones salió del baño encontrándose que, en su cama, Jim había comenzado a adormecerse sin preocuparse de cubrirse con las mantas.

–Vamos, tápate– dijo el médico tirando de las mantas y obligándole a moverse–. No seas vago.

–Estoy bien así– musitó Jim, aunque siguió las órdenes de su amigo para abrigarse bajo la ropa.

Asegurándose de que Jim quedaba tapado hasta la barbilla, Bones escrutó a Jim, que estaba de nuevo a punto de quedarse dormido.

–Ei niño– le llamó con voz baja, rozando su sien con suavidad–. ¿Estás bien?

–Ummm sí– Jim se removió bajo las mantas y bostezó–. Sólo cansado.

–Entonces duerme. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches Bones.

Atenuando las luces, el médico fue hacia su escritorio y se dispuso a ordenar los trabajos que tenía que entregar al día siguiente sin darse cuenta de que, de vez en cuando su mirada se alejaba de los padds para revisar el tranquilo sueño de su amigo, y sin saber que en poco más de dos años estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo en el buque insignia de la federación: velar por el descanso del capitán más joven de la flota estelar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vacaciones de Navidad **

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, Jim recorría los pasillos del hospital sin muletas, sin vendas, ni tan siquiera con una pequeña herida en su piel. No. Esta vez era él quien buscaba con preocupación la sala en la que su mejor amigo se encontraba.

Apenas veinte minutos atrás había recibido una llamada del hospital diciéndole que Leonard McCoy acababa de ser intervenido de urgencia tras caerse por unas escaleras auxiliares, en las que un escalón se había roto por un defecto del material. La caída no habría tenido mayor importancia de no haber sido por que para frenar el golpe el médico puso su mano derecha por delante, y fue esta extremidad la que recibió todo el impacto. El resultado fue un brazo roto por tres sitios y un codo dislocado, una lesión lo suficientemente severa cómo para que sus compañeros decidieran intervenir de inmediato.

Revisando los números de las habitaciones, Jim dio con el que le había dado el enfermero cuando mencionó el nombre de su amigo, sin embargo la habitación estaba vacía.  
>–Disculpe– Jim llamó la atención a una de las doctoras que estaban en la planta–. Estoy buscando al doctor Leonard McCoy, debía de estar en esta habitación, pero no hay nadie.<p>

Tecleando en su padd la mujer asintió.

–Es la habitación en la que ingresarán al doctor McCoy, pero aún está en la sala de recuperación. En diez minutos lo subirán a la planta.

–Vale, muchas gracias.  
>Durante doce minutos Jim permaneció estoicamente frente a la habitación, con las manos en la espalda, cómo si fuese un escolta de la puerta. Toda su pose se vino abajo cuando un enfermero apareció empujando la bio cama en la que dormía Bones. Junto a ellos caminaba un doctor tellarita, que apuntaba algo en su padd.<br>–¿Cómo está?– se apresuró a preguntar Jim.

–Perdone, ¿es usted familiar del doctor McCoy?– le preguntó el médico.

–No, yo…  
>–Entonces me temo que no puedo darle los datos del paciente.<p>

–Pero el doctor McCoy quiso que me avisasen a mi– dijo Jim con un deje de ansiedad viendo como el enfermero introducía la camilla en la habitación–. Soy James Kirk, su compañero de habitación.

El médico frunció el ceño pero pareció comprobar sus palabras en el padd ya que, tras un leve asentimiento, volvió a mirarle, esta vez con atisbo de sonrisa en su boca.  
>–Bien señor Kirk, parece que su nombre figura en la lista de familiares cercanos al doctor McCoy– hizo un gesto hacia la puerta–. Pase.<p>

Sin perder tiempo, Jim cruzó el umbral y entró en el cuarto en el que el enfermero ya terminaba de ajustar la bio cama al control de la pared.

–Verá señor Kirk. La fractura múltiple que sufrió el doctor McCoy ha requerido de una intervención bastante complicada, pero rápida. Afortunadamente todo ha salido cómo debía. Por precaución, y debido a la fragilidad de los tejidos regenerados, mantendremos el brazo del doctor inmovilizado setenta y dos horas. Tras este periodo de tiempo le realizaremos una nueva revisión para comprobar si podemos retirar las sujeciones con seguridad.

–¿Cuándo podrá ser dado de alta?– preguntó Jim, aunque ya más aliviado ante las palabras del médico.

–Pronto– aseguró el tellarita–. En la sala de recuperación llegó a recobrar la consciencia, pero el agotamiento de la operación le ha hecho volver a quedarse dormido, aunque ahora de forma natural. Esperaremos unas horas a que despierte, logre ingerir líquidos y orinar por si mismo. En cuanto todo su cuerpo recobre sus funciones será dado de alta.  
>–Gracias doctor.<p>

–No hay de que muchacho. Si me necesitáis preguntar por el doctor Teurian en el control de enfermería de la planta.

–Gracias.

Antes de irse, el médico comprobó un par de lecturas en el panel. Una vez a solas en la habitación, Jim acercó una silla al lado de la cama, se dejó caer en ella y suspiró tomando la mano de su amigo entre las suyas.

–Vaya mala suerte, Bones, caerte el día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Ni a mi se me hubiera ocurrido algo así.

Para su desilusión, Bones no le replicó mordazmente cómo hubiera sido el caso si el hombre hubiera estado despierto. Con un profundo suspiro, Jim apretó la mano de su amigo y se dispuso a esperar junto a su lecho.

* * *

><p>Los párpados de Bones comenzaron a alzarse poco después de la hora de la comida. Nada más notar movimiento, Jim se puso en pie y se acercó, aún más, a su amigo.<p>

–Vamos Bones, despierta. Llevas demasiado tiempo descansando, y alguien tiene que ir a cocinar la comida.

–Hay pasta en la nevera– musitó Bones aún sin lograr abrir los ojos del todo–. Cómela y luego… fruta. Sí, eso estará bien…

–Oh Bones, eres una mamá gallina hasta dormido– dijo Jim entre risas–. Vamos, abre los ojos y comenzarás a sentirte mejor.

Fue casi un cuarto de hora lo que Bones necesitó para reorientarse por completo. Durante todo el tiempo Jim permaneció cerca de él, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la mano, y hablándole con ligereza para que su mente fuese despejándose. Finalmente el médico pidió el padd que descansaba a los pies de la cama y que contenía los datos de su operación.

–No sé si debería dártelo– dijo Jim dubitativo–. Se supone que estás recuperándote.

–Sólo voy a mirar los resultados de la operación, no a liderar una lucha contra el mal mundial. Dame el maldito padd.

Bones hizo una composición de todo lo acontecido en sus horas de letargo inducido en apenas un minuto.

–Afortunadamente no hubo astillas– musitó Bones ojeando la pantalla del padd–. Aunque el codo ha dado bastante guerra por lo que veo.

–Oye Bones– llamó Jim en voz baja, mientras jugaba con una esquina de la manta que ahora cubría al médico–. Sé que me habías dicho que fuese a pasar las navidades a tu casa, con tu madre y tus tíos. Pero en tu estado comprendo que necesitas descansar y que yo no…

Leonard alzó su mano sana haciendo callar al rubio.

–Cómo vayas a decirme que no vas a ir a Georgia conmigo esta tarde porque yo me he roto el brazo te aseguro, Jim, que me romperé el otro del puñetazo que te voy a soltar.

–En tu actual estado igual el golpe no sería muy fuerte.

–No me pongas a prueba– amenazó Bones antes de removerse en la cama–. Dios, que ganas tengo de salir de aquí. ¿A qué hora dijo el doctor…?

–Teurian.

–…Teurian, que podía irme?

–En cuanto bebieses e hicieses pis por ti mismo.

–Eso puedo hacerlo ya– gruñó el médico pulsando los botones de la cama para elevar el cabecero.

–Además dijo que no podías salpicar el baño, que eso se consideraría cómo no apto.

–Vete a la mierda Jimmy– siseó el doctor.

Jim rió.

–Si estás bien para mandarme a la mierda estás bien para ser dado de alta– dijo con solemnidad el rubio.

Bones siguió maldiciendo, pero no se opuso a que Jim le ayudase a incorporarse. Por un momento, Jim creyó que iba a tener que indicarle a su amigo que se lo tomase con calma, pero Bones parecía medir muy bien los tiempos entre movimiento y movimiento, y pronto se encontró sentado en la cama.

–Esta férula es incómoda– musitó observando la protección que impedía que su mano derecha se moviese.

–En tres días la tendrás fuera, luego te revisarán para ver si pueden quitártela definitivamente.

–¿Tres días con esta mierda? Y por culpa de un escalón.

–Podría decirte que fuiste muy valiente en tu lucha contra el escalón y que eres un héroe. Pero ambos sabemos que no es así.

Poniendo una mirada fría, Bones miró a su compañero.  
>–¿Piensas seguir con tu humor de mierda hasta que me vaya?<p>

–Sí– respondió con solemnidad Jim.

–Maldita sea…

* * *

><p>El viaje de Leonard y Jim a Georgia estaba previsto para el final de esa tarde, pero Bones estaba lo suficientemente cansado tras la operación cómo para pedirle a Jim que cambiase los billetes para primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente, a pesar de que a mitad de la tarde ya estaba de nuevo en su cuarto tras haber recibido el alta.<br>–Ya está– dijo Jim realizando el cambio con el padd.

–Gracias– musitó Leonard tumbado en su cama–. En un momento terminaré la maleta y…– un bostezo interrumpió su frase.

–¿Y por qué no lo dejas para más tarde?– le preguntó Jim levantándose y caminando hacia la cama–. Aún queda tiempo de sobra– tomó una de las mantas situadas a los pies de su propia cama y cubrió con ella a Bones–. Te avisaré en un rato.

–Bien…

El médico no pudo añadir nada más pues su cuerpo se rindió ante el cansancio.

A media noche Bones fue despertado por Jim para tomar sus medicamentos junto con un poco de manzanilla. El médico estaba tan cansado que no se percató de que Jim no le había llamado para hacer la maleta. Pero tampoco hubiera hecho falta pues el rubio había terminado de preparar la ropa de ambos un par de horas atrás, y no fue hasta primera hora de la mañana que Bones se despertó al escuchar una alarma.

–Mierda– siseó Jim saltando de su cama para apagar la alarma–. Lo siento Bones, la puse por si me dormía y se me pasaba la hora.

Mirando la hora el médico soltó una exclamación.

–Las ocho ya, y tenemos que prepararlo todo y…– miró a su alrededor notando cómo la habitación estaba recogida, y un par de bolsas colocadas a la entrada.

–Tenemos tiempo: el transporte sale a las nueve del puerto, ayer dejé el desayuno ya listo, y me duché antes de acostarme por lo que sólo nos queda que te des un baño y desayunar.

La cara de satisfacción de Jim era cómo la de un niño que acababa de llegar a casa para decirle a sus padres que acababa de sacar un diez en un examen.

–Entonces será mejor que me duche.

–Quieres ayuda con el jabón– rió Jim entre dientes antes de esquivar una zapatilla que Bones acababa de lanzarle.

–Más quisieras tú mocoso.

Una vez Bones estuvo aseado, ambos desayunaron, aunque el apetito del moreno aún era escaso. Recogiendo lo poco que habían ensuciado, Jim anunció que todo estaba en orden y que podían partir. Bones trató de hacerse con su bolsa pero Jim insistió en que él la llevaría, no queriendo que el doctor forzase su brazo. Mascullando que no era un inválido, Bones encabezó la marcha hacia el transbordador que salió a la hora prevista. A las nueve y cuarenta llegaron a Georgia, y a las diez y cuarto un taxi les dejó frente a la casa de los McCoy.

La casa estaba tal y cómo Jim la recordaba, con la salvedad de que ahora un imponente árbol de Navidad presidía el jardín, y las ventanas estaban rodeadas por luces.

–El espíritu de la Navidad– dijo Bones.

El hombre había tratado de sonar despreocupado, pero Jim podía notar cómo el viaje le había fatigado. Así que sin intercambiar sus característicos comentarios sarcásticos, el rubio le siguió hasta la entrada.

No tuvieron necesidad de llamar a la puerta pues cuando ambos estaban en el porche esta se abrió revelando a una señora de unos sesenta años, con el pelo cano y recogido en un moño y un asombroso parecido con el médico.

–Hola mamá, feliz Navidad.

La mujer abrazó a Bones pero antes de que este pudiera presentar a Jim, la mujer comenzó a reñirle por no haberla avisado en el día de ayer acerca de su accidente, haciéndole saber lo mal que se había sentido al recibir la fría notificación del hospital esa misma mañana, en la que se le recordaba que su único hijo debía pasar por revisión en dos días.

–… y por eso eres sumamente desconsiderado, Leonard– la furia de la mujer pareció desvanecerse en cuando la última palabra de la riña brotó de sus labios–. Ahora hazte a un lado, quiero saludar a Jim. Con todo lo que mi hijo me ha hablado de ti ya eres uno más entre nosotros– le dijo la mujer a Jim brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

–Gracias señora McCoy– dijo Jim con torpeza al no saber cómo reaccionar–. Le agradezco que me haya invitado a pasar aquí estos días.

–Es un placer tenerte aquí, y por favor tutéame y llámame Eleanora– se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo igual de reconfortante que el que le había dado a su propio hijo antes de reñirle.

Jim trató de responder al abrazo de forma breve, pero Eleanora no le dejó ir con facilidad y sólo le soltó cuando notó que se relajaba.

–Bien, eso está mucho mejor– dijo Eleanora dándole un palmadita en la espalda–. Ahora pasar, no quiero que cojáis frío.

Dentro de la casa, Bones y su madre le recordaron a Jim donde estaba cada estancia. Pronto el rubio recordó la ubicación de las salas de la casa en la que había pasado parte de sus vacaciones de verano.

–He tratado de ubicar a todo el mundo lo mejor posible– comenzó a decirles Eleanora subiendo las escaleras hasta la segunda planta en la que estaban los cuartos de dormir– pero hoy seremos muchos y me temo que tendréis que hacer un pequeño sacrificio y compartir habitación esta noche. Mañana Ya podrás disponer de tu cuarto, Jim.

–Duermo todos los días junto a tu hijo, Eleanora, uno más no será problema– dijo Jim con afabilidad entrando en el cuarto de Bones sabedor de que aquello no sería tal sacrificio ya que su compañero tenía una gran cama en la que podían dormir sin molestarse.

–Te lo agradezco.

–¿Y a mi?– dijo Bones frunciendo el ceño–. Yo también tendré que compartir mi cuarto.

–Pero tú eres el anfitrión, cariño– le dijo Eleanora palmeándole las mejillas con un poco de fuerza, haciendo que el médico tratase de apartarse de ella–. Debes sacrificarte por el bien de tus invitados. Ahora deshacer las bolsas, dejar la ropa sucia en el baño, y bajar al salón a descansar un rato.

–Sí señora– dijo Jim imitando el saludo militar, sacando una sonrisa a la mujer que les dejó para que pudieran acomodarse.

Una vez los equipajes estuvieron deshechos, y ambos enfundados en ropas cómodas, bajaron al salón, justo cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

–¡Ya abro yo!– dijo la madre de Bones desde el otro lado de la casa.

–¿Quieres algo?– le ofreció Bones a Jim.

Antes de que el joven pudiera responder un torbellino apareció en la sala haciendo que ambos se pusieran en pie: Joanna acababa de entrar corriendo, saltando hacia los brazos de su padre. La alegría que recorrió el rostro de Bones fue innegable y, con su niña en su cuello, el médico pareció rejuvenecer diez años de golpe.

–Mi pequeña– dijo Bones estrechando aún más el abrazo–. Cuanto te he echado de menos.

–Y yo a ti papá– la niña se separó de él para darle varios besos, pero de pronto se detuvo–. ¿Qué te ha pasado?– preguntó notando la mano inmovilizada de su padre.

–Me caí ayer, pero no ha sido nada grave– le aseguró Bones–. En un par de días estaré cómo nuevo.

–Siento no haber estado contigo cuando pasó.

–¿Por qué dices eso?

–Porque cuando me caigo siempre estáis tú o mamá para consolarme. Y ayer no estaba contigo– dijo Joanna con toda su inocencia.

–Gracias bebé– le dijo Bones notando el pecho henchido de orgullo ante las palabras de su pequeña–. Me gustaría estar siempre contigo, y lo sabes. Pero no te preocupes, ayer no estuve solo: tío Jim me ayudó a salir del hospital.

La niña se zafó de los brazos de su padre para ir a abrazarse a las piernas del rubio.

–Gracias por cuidar de papá.

–No hay de qué Joanna– respondió Jim con una gran sonrisa, dándole un beso.

De nuevo la niña fue hacia su padre, que se había sentado en el sofá, y trepó hasta su regazo, lugar en el que se acomodó.

–¿Os apetece un poco de té?– propuso Eleanora.

–Sí– dijo Bones.

–Déjame ayudarte– le pidió Jim a Eleanora.

–No es necesario Jim.

–Lo hago con gusto, además: ese olor que viene de la cocina sólo puede significar una cosa: galletas horneándose.

La risa de Eleanora se escuchó en toda la casa.

–Que astuto eres jovencito– le mujer le señaló con el dedo índice–. Pero te advierto que anda de acercarte a mis galletas hasta que estas salgan del horno.

–Trato hecho. Bones, ¿de qué quieres el té?

–Cualquiera que sea verde me vale– dijo el médico resguardando a Joanna bajo su brazo, a la que miró con devoción–. ¿Tú quieres leche?

–Ummm, chocolate– dijo la niña con una sonrisa que hacía imposible oponerse a sus deseos.

–Pues un chocolate para la reina de la casa– añadió Bones.

–Marchando– canturreó el rubio siguiendo los pasos de Eleanora hasta la cocina, y dejando un rato a padre e hija reencontrándose.

Jim estaba terminando de preparar el té, conversando con Eleanora, cuando Joanna entró en la cocina tarareando.

–¿Ya te has cansado de tu padre?– le preguntó su abuela.

–Nuh, nuh– dijo Joanna acercándose a ver que hacían–. El que se ha cansado es papá, que se ha quedado dormido. Le he tapado con la manta que estaba doblada en el respaldo del sofá– terminó de decir con un deje de orgullo en su voz.

–Eso está muy bien Jojo– le dijo Jim disponiendo las tazas del té en la bandeja y cogiendo un plato con galletas recién horneadas por Eleanora–. ¿Te apetece que veamos una película en el salón mientras papá descansa?

–¡Sí! ¡De dibujos!

–De dibujos– rió Jim al ver el entusiasmo de la niña–. Pero con el volumen bajo, para no despertar a tu padre.

Joanna aplaudió a modo de respuesta y, bajo la satisfecha mirada de Eleanora, regresaron al salón con sus víveres matutinos.

* * *

><p>Tras la película, Eleanora les comunicó que la comida estaba lista y, mientras Jim ponía la mesa, Joanna se encargó de despertar a su padre siguiendo los consejos de Jim: con besos, por lo que el despertar del médico fue el más dulce del mundo y le puso de un humor inmejorable. La comida fue más que agradable gracias a los ingeniosos comentarios de Joanna y a los deliciosos platos que cubrían la mesa, y que lograron hacer que Jim pareciese comer con satisfacción. Una vez con el estómago lleno, los dos cadetes optaron por tomar una siesta a la que no dudó en unirse Joanna.<p>

Por la tarde, y cómo si fuese un goteó constante, los familiares de Eleanora y Leonard comenzaron a llegar a la casa portando bandejas cargadas de comida, voceando saludos, y pidiendo vasos de ponche. A las siete de la tarde ya habían llegado todos los invitados a la cena de nochebuena: la hermana de Eleanora y su marido, sus dos hijos y sus respectivas parejas, y los tres hijos que entre ambos matrimonios aportaban a la reunión. Los tres niños, junto a Joanna, parecieron encontrar en Jim un excelente compañero de juegos con el que se entretuvieron hasta que a las nueve en punto de la noche la señora McCoy anunció que todo el mundo debía ir al salón.

La cena estaba sirviéndose, y todos estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa repleta de comida, cuando el timbre de la puerta principal sonó.

–¿Puedes abrir tú?– le preguntó Leonard a Jim mientras él trataba de evitar que Joanna se bebiese la vinagreta que debía acompañar al marisco.

–Sí, claro.

Al levantarse y trotar hacia la entrada, Jim se perdió la mirada cómplice entre Bones y su progenitora. Tal vez si se hubiese percatado de ello no se habría sorprendido tanto al abrir la puerta y encontrar frente a él a su madre, con una sonrisa tan amplia que formaba un pequeño hoyuelo en cada una de sus mejillas.

–Feliz Navidad Jimmy.

Los brazos de Winona rodearon el cuerpo de su hijo estrechándolo con fuerza. Jim sólo pudo devolverle el gesto enterrando el rostro en el cabello rubio de la mujer, escondiendo así la emoción que ya anegaba sus ojos con lágrimas.

–Feliz Navidad, mamá.

Al abrigo de los brazos de su madre, Jim no fue consciente del paso del tiempo hasta que la divertida voz de Bones se escuchó tras ellos.

–Tal vez deberíamos cerrar la puerta para evitar congelarnos.

Madre e hijo se separaron, ahora ambos con una idéntica sonrisa.

–Leonard– Winona fue hacia el médico y le abrazó con cuidado de no dañar su brazo–. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

–Una desafortunada caída por culpa de un escalón mal colocado– respondió el hombre–. ¿Qué tal tu viaje?

–Pesado y tedioso cómo de costumbre– miró a Jim que se acercaba a ellos tras cerrar la puerta–. Pero ha merecido la pena.

Jaleados por Bones, los Kirks entraron al comedor. Pronto todos los presentes se apresuraron a saludar a Winona que se desprendió de su abrigo y se presentó ante cada uno de los familiares de Bones.

Viendo cómo su madre tomaba asiento frente a unos cubiertos que acababan de aparecer al lado de dónde él se sentaba, y cómo parecía intercambiar con familiaridad noticias junto a la señora McCoy, Jim se giró hacia Bones.

–¿Sabíais que mi madre iba a venir?

–Claro– respondió Bones, cómo si aquello fuera lo más normal, al tiempo que trataba de ordenar la comida de su plato con una única mano.

–Pero, ¿cómo? Se supone que estaba en una misión a una semana y media de viaje de aquí.

–Hablé con ella el primer día de curso. Tu madre ya tenía permiso para ausentarse en Navidades antes de que tú siquiera te dieras cuenta de que iban a ser Navidades.

–¿Por qué?

La consternación de Jim no pasó desapercibida ante Bones, que dejó momentáneamente su lucha contra los cubiertos.

–Porque sé que te iba a hacer muy feliz poder pasar con ella las vacaciones de Navidad aunque no lo admitieses.

–Pero no tenías que hacer algo así por mi– replicó Jim, casi avergonzado.

–En parte también lo hago por mi– Jim le miró sin comprenderle. El médico le brindó una sonrisa al tiempo que palmeaba su hombro–. Me hace inmensamente feliz que tú lo seas.

Los ojos azules de Jim se cubrieron por un velo de lágrimas que el rubio trató de evitar derramar.

–Gracias– logró decir el joven con un hilo de voz.

–De nada Jim, para esto están las familias, ¿no?

Asintiendo, Jim le devolvió la sonrisa. La mano de su madre se posó sobre su pierna, el joven se giró hacia ella.

–A comer Jimmy– dijo Winona indicándole un plato lleno de comida que parecía haber aparecido de la nada ante él.

–Eso, que estáis muy flacos– añadió la señora McCoy–. No sé que clase de comida tomáis en esa academia.

–Normalmente cocina Bones– dijo Jim.

–¡Ei! ¿No estarás insinuando que cocino mal?– exclamó Bones.

–Papá hace las mejores albóndigas del mundo– añadió Joanna.

–Eso es Jojo, apoyando a papi– Bones chocó su mano con la de su hija.

Las risas surgieron y pronto se mezclaron con las conversaciones que iban y venían casi al mismo ritmo con le que los platos cruzaban la mesa de lado a lado. Jim observó todo, cada gesto, cada detalle, y lo guardó en lo más profundo de su corazón pues, por primera vez en muchos años, estaba disfrutando de una Navidad junto a sus seres queridos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong> Con una horas de retraso pero… Feliz día del libro! :D_  
><em>Cómo no tenía una idea lo suficientemente buena cómo para hacer un fic entero para el día del libro, decidí extender un poco más de lo normal el capítulo de las Navidades del segundo año. Espero que os guste.<em>  
><em>Muchas gracias por seguir mis fics; y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Remedios caseros**

Las vacaciones de navidad fueron breves, demasiado, y pronto Bones se encontró de vuelta en la academia y con una sobrecarga de trabajos. Sin embargo, y si bien sentía ganas de coger todos sus libros y holos y lanzarlos a las cabezas de la mayoría de sus profesores, procuraba no quejarse en exceso delante de Jim pues su compañero tenía un volumen de exámenes exorbitado, que pronto se volvió inhumano cuando Jim se vio obligado a asistir a prácticas de combate fuera de la Tierra. En menos de veinte días el rubio había pasado una semana en la luna, enfrentándose a las luchas con gravedad disminuida, ocho exámenes en la academia, y cuatro días en un planeta volcánico dirigiendo a un grupo de comandos en prácticas.

Tras su regreso, y visiblemente agotado, Jim le preguntó a Bones por sus propias pruebas. El médico le describió a grandes rasgos sus exámenes y se centró en él, sintiéndose aliviado de que en poco más de tres días la academia había decretado unas jornadas de asistencia voluntaria para la celebración de un aniversario de algo que ni se había parado a leer; el médico estaba decidido a hacer que Jim descansase esos días y recuperase parte de su energía.

–Jim, no es que no confíe en que seas un superhéroe con energía inagotable, ¿pero no crees que deberías tomarte las cosas con más calma? Tu aspecto da pena.

Tumbado en la cama, y con un brazo sobre los ojos, Jim sonrió.

–Gracias Bones, tú sí que sabes animarme. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

–Me preocupo, y lo sabes.

–Lo sé. Pero estoy bien. Sólo he dormido mal estos días.

–¿Y eso?

–Algunas pesadillas.

–¿De qué?

Los labios de Jim se fruncieron imperceptiblemente.

–En tres días es el aniversario de Tarso.

La revelación heló la sangre de Bones que mentalmente empezó a proferir maldiciones contra si mismo al comprender que los días que la academia había decretado de asistencia voluntaria se debían a la conmemoración de la década pasada desde el genocidio de Tarso.

–Jim yo…

–No hay nada que lamentar Bones. He pasado por esto varias veces y sé que lo superaré. Es sólo… este año se cumple una década– deslizó el brazo del rostro y sus ojos se clavaron en el techo–. Diez años ya, Bones.

–Es mucho tiempo– dijo el médico en voz baja tratando de comprender que estaba pasando por la mente de su mejor amigo.

–En días cómo estos parece que no ha pasado más de uno o dos meses. Este año van a hacer una conmemoración especial, la flota va a celebrar cuatro jornadas para rendir homenaje a los caídos y a los supervivientes. Van a homenajearme. A mi– Jim soltó una carcajada–. Qué irónico.

–¿Por qué irónico?

–Porque yo no quiero ser homenajeado aún cuando nadie más que tú y Pike sabéis que yo sobreviví. Ni siquiera quiero quedarme aquí.

–Entonces no estarás– dijo Bones poniéndose en pie y tomando su comunicador con decisión.

–¿Qué…?

–Tú no quieres estar aquí, yo quiero que descanses, y ambos no queremos pelear. Así que déjame ocuparme de esto mientras te das una ducha y descansas.

Aún sin tener claro que se proponía el médico, Jim asintió y se fue al baño.

La primera llamada que Bones hizo fue a Pike para avisarle de que ni él ni Jim permanecerían en la academia para el homenaje. El capitán estuvo más que de acuerdo con la decisión y sugirió al médico que llamase a Sam, pues Winona estaba de misión fuera de la tierra, y el mayor de los Kirks había lidiado durante mucho tiempo con Jim en esas fechas.

Dándole las gracias a Pike, Leonard marcó el número de Sam.

–_¿Diga? Hola Leonard, ¿qué tal?–_ dijo Sam nada más reconocerle a través del video.

–Hola Sam. Bien. Te llamaba para pedirte consejo ya que se acerca el aniversario de Tarso.

De inmediato el gesto de Sam se agravó.

–_¿Jimmy está bien?_

–Más o menos. La academia va a celebrar un homenaje para rememorar lo acontecido en Tarso. Ya le he dicho a Pike que nosotros no nos quedaremos. Quería preguntarte a dónde podría llevar a Jim para que se encontrase mejor.

Tecleando en su holo, Sam le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

–_Acabo de enviarte la dirección. Es el lugar dónde Jim se siente más protegido._

–Gracias.

–_Si no te importa, Leonard, me gustaría estar con vosotros._

–¿No supondrá eso un problema para ti?

–_En absoluto, tengo varios días libres acumulados, y a Aurelan le gustará conoceros._

–Entonces seréis más que bienvenidos– dijo Leonard–. Gracias Sam.

–_Gracias a ti por cuidar de Jimmy._

La última llamada que Leonard hizo no fue tan relajada pero, tras varios minutos de tensa conversación consiguió su objetivo y, antes de que Jim saliese de la ducha, comenzó a planear lo que harían en sus días de descanso.

* * *

><p>Los primeros actos de conmemoración del holocausto de Tarso iban a realizarse al inicio del día siguiente, por lo que Bones había programado su salida tras la última de las clases de ese día.<p>

–No era necesaria tanta prisa– le aseguró Jim tomando la bolsa que el médico le dio apenas salió de su clase, y apurando el paso para permancer al aldo de su amigo mientras se dirigían a los embarcaderos de la academia–. Podíamos haber salido mañana.

–Ni hablar, cuanto antes iniciemos el viaje antes lo terminaremos– dijo el médico encarando el transbordador que tenía que conducirles a su destino.

–Ya te he dicho que los transbordadores son muy seguros.

–Seguros mi culo– dijo Bones subiéndose al transporte y ocupando uno de los asientos.

–¿Y a dónde vamos?– preguntó Jim poniéndose los cinturones de seguridad.

–Ya lo sabrás.

–Pero…

El sonido del comunicador de camina se encendió y la voz del piloto les dio la bienvenida al transbordador anunciando su destino.

–¿Iowa?– dijo Jim soltando una risa–. ¿Me llevas a mi casa?

–Así es.

–Oh Bones, en el fondo eres un romántico– dijo Jim poniéndole un gesto de enamorado que hizo gruñir al médico.

–Maldito niño…

Aunque el viaje apenas duró treinta minutos Bones sintió cómo la teoría de la relatividad se cumplía y el tiempo se dilataba hasta el infinito al tiempo que el pánico iba dominándole. Por ello en cuanto la nave aterrizó y las puertas se abrieron, se precipitó hacia el exterior dando gracias a todas las divinidades por haber llegado sanos y salvos. Jim salió tras él y se sorprendió al encontrar un rostro familiar entre la gente que había ido a recibir a sus familiares al muelle.

–¿Has avisado a Sam?– le preguntó a Bones.

El médico, aún tratando de orientar todos sus sentidos tras el viaje, gruñó en señal de asentimiento. Con un pequeño gesto de alegría Jim se encaminó hacia Sam el cual, nada más verle, avanzó con rapidez hacia él para estrecharle en un fuerte abrazo.

–¡Jimmy!

–Me alegro de verte Sam– dijo Jim al separarse.

Bones les alcanzó en ese momento y saludó a Sam antes de que el mayor de los Kirks hiciese un gesto hacia una mujer que había permanecido varios metros detrás de él. Jim reparó en sus cabellos oscuros, sus ojos claros, y su bonito rostro comprendiendo que era la misma mujer que había visto en los últimos holos que Sam le había enviado.

–Chicos, os presento a Aurelan. Aurelan, este es mi hermano pequeño Jim, y Leonard, un amigo de la familia.

Besos y abrazos fueron intercambiados hasta que Jim sugirió ponerse en camino hacia la casa. Pero Sam meneó la cabeza.

–Aún no estamos todos.

–¿Quién falta?– quiso saber Jim consciente de que su madre no se uniría a ellos debido a su misión con la flota.

La pregunta de Jim tardó un par de minutos en responderse, justo hasta que un transporte aterrizó cerca de ellos y Bones se encaminó hacia él, perdiéndose detrás de las cercas de seguridad. Cuando regresó junto al grupo no lo hizo solo sino acompañado por una sonriente Joanna que, en cuanto vio a Jim corrió hacia él arrastrando a Bones de la mano.

–¡Tío Jim! ¡Tío Jim!

Decir que la alegría de Joanna era inmensa era poco, máxime cuando conoció al hermano de su tío favorito y a la novia de este. Ambos adultos pasaron también a ser sus "tíos", aunque le susurró a Jim que a él siempre le querría un poco más, declaración que logró una sincera risa por parte del rubio.

Debido a que ya pasaban de las ocho y media de la noche, Sam les llevó directamente a la casa en la que él y Jim se habían criado y en la que Aurelan había dejado preparadas un par de empanadas y una bandeja de sándwiches con rellenos caseros que hicieron la delicia de Bones.

Gracias a la compañía, la cena fue más que amena: A su corta edad Joanna era todo un terremoto de energía que combinó a la perfección con el entusiasmo que Aurelan mostraba por los niños. Bones no recordaba haber pasado un rato tan relajado desde las vacaciones de Navidad y cuando llegó la hora de despedirse para ir a descansar a la habitación que compartiría con su hija se encontró lamentándolo. Sin embargó tras el baño de Joanna y la lucha casi titánica para ponerla en su pijama el médico agradeció caer sobre el colchón con su retoño al lado y, por fin, descansar sin la presión de tener que levantarse a las carreras para asistir a una clase o al hospital.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Bones se despertó con la sonrisa que sólo el ver a Joanna descansando a su lado podía poner en su rostro. Comprobando que ya había amanecido, y el reloj marcaba las siete de la mañana, Bones dejó un beso sobre la frente de la niña y se deslizó fuera de la cama. Tras una rápida ducha bajó a la cocina de la familia Kirk, entreviendo que Jim no estaba en su cuarto pues este estaba abierto de par en par y vacío.<p>

–Buenos días– dijo al entrar en la cocina dónde Sam estaba preparando la mezcla para hacer tortitas.

–Buenos días Leonard. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

–Estupendamente, hasta el suelo sería mejor que un mes durmiendo en las camas de la academia.

–Así se forjan los héroes de nuestra federación: cómo faquires.

Bones rió y comenzó a preparar el café.

–¿Aurelan aún duerme?

–Sí, por semana tiene que madrugar a diario para ir a trabajar así que aprovecha cuando puede. Al contrario que Jim.

–Vi que había salido.

–Sí– Sam puso una sartén a calentar–. Cuando está nervioso suele irse a correr a horas intempestuosas. Hoy lo hizo a las seis menos cuarto de la mañana.

Dejando el café en el fuego, Bones frunció el ceño.

–¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por él?

–Lo mejor es tratar de mantenerle tranquilo, pero es difícil. La mente de Jim puede estar pensando en el peor de sus recuerdos mientras te habla de la última modificación cuántica de un reactor.

–Sí, me he percatado de ello– musitó el médico.

–Hoy es el peor día– reveló Sam sin apartar la mirada de las tortitas que ya comenzaban a hacerse en la sartén.

–¿La federación llegó justo en este día a Tarso?– preguntó Bones consciente de que a pesar de que el aniversario de Tarso se celebraba en esas fechas, no sabía exactamente que hecho marcaba el acontecimiento.

–No, las tropas llegaron un día antes a este hace diez años.

–¿Entonces?

–Hoy es cuando el grupo de los Tarsos fue encontrado– Sam siguió concentrado en su tarea, pero sus labios se habían fruncido hasta convertirse en una fina línea–. Jim estaba entre ellos. Yo no le vi hasta que regresó a la Tierra ocho días después: famélico, con yagas en la piel, casi sin pelo, con los dientes moviéndose en sus encías, enfermo. Puede que ya una década separen ese día del presente, pero puedo recordar hasta el agónico sonido que salía del pecho de Jim en cada una de sus respiraciones.

Bones inspiró lentamente.

–Si tú puedes ver eso en tus recuerdos, no me quiero ni imaginar que está reviviendo Jim ahora mismo.

–Ni yo. Ayudarle es difícil, pero al menos podemos preparar un buen desayuno para compensar esa comida replicada de la academia– le dijo Sam palmeándole el hombro, y tratando de aliviar parte de la tensión que ambos sentían.

–Por supuesto. ¿Pongo unas tostadas?

Junto a Sam, Bones inició una alianza culinaria que sólo se detuvo cuando, diez minutos más tarde, Jim entró en la casa con las mejillas sonrosadas y el chándal empapado en sudor. Apenas les dedicó un saludo con la mano antes de subir a la planta de arriba para darse una ducha. Ambos hombres se miraron manteniendo una resignada conversación en silencio mientras oían los pasos de Jim alejándose.

Poco después llegó Aurelan que, tras saludarles, comenzó a disponer la mesa comentando lo bien que olía todo y la buena pinta que tenían los platos que estaban preparando.

El café estaba terminándose de hacer cuando Jim bajó y masculló un buenos días al que todos respondieron. Ocupando su lugar habitual en la mesa, Jim paseó sus pálidos iris azules sobre la comida.

–¿No has dormido?– le preguntó Bones frunciendo el ceño y evitando hacer observación alguna sobre el ajado aspecto que lucía.

–No mucho.

–Deberías desayunar y acostarte un rato.

–No tengo hambre– a pesar de que la voz de Jim apenas se había alzado había sido lo suficientemente tajante cómo para que Bones supiese que su amigo no iba a probar bocado alguno.

–Al menos trata de beber esto– dijo Sam dejando ante su hermano un vaso con una infusión que Bones no tardó en reconocer.

Meses atrás una infección estomacal bastante desagradable le había obligado a guardar reposo. Cuando Jim lo descubrió no tardó en prepararle una infusión exactamente igual a la que ahora descansaba frente a él y que el rubio había aprendido a hacer de la propia Winona, siendo este un remedio que ella le daba cuando era pequeño y le dolía el estómago.

El momento de silencio se rompió en cuanto unos acelerados pasos se escucharon al inicio de la escalera por la que no tardó en aparecer Joanna.

La niña dio los buenos días a todos con una gran sonrisa que derritió el corazón de Leonard. El médico no pudo evitar tomarla en brazos y alzarla, logrando que esta profiriese una alegre risa antes de dejarla de nuevo en el suelo.

–¿Tienes hambre?

–Mucha– dijo Joanna con entusiasmo.

–¡Pues a desayunar!

La niña trotó hacia su silla y dio palmas al ver la comida en su mantel: un plato con tortitas y jarabe de caramelo, un vaso de leche y cacao, un yogurt, un tazón lleno de frutas, y un gran zumo de naranja.

–Eres el mejor, papá.

–No lo dudo– dijo Leonard sentándose a su lado y colocándole una servilleta en el cuello–. Pero las tortitas no son obra mía, sino de Sam.

–Muchas gracias tío Sam– dijo Joanna dedicándole una radiante sonrisa y tomando sus cubiertos, causando la risa del mayor de los Kirks.

Metiendo un gran trozo de tortita en su boca, Jo comenzó a desayunar mientras los adultos iniciaban de nuevo su conversación, o mejor dicho Sam, Aurelan y Leonard lo hacían pues Jim apenas participaba de ella. Joanna se percató de ese hecho y, tras terminar sus tortitas, le miró.

–Tío Jim, pareces enfermo. ¿Estás bien?

Joanna había hecho su pregunta en voz baja, pero todos se quedaron en silencio.

–He dormido mal y ahora me duele un poco la tripa– admitió Jim tratando de sonar despreocupado–. En cuanto descanse se me pasará.

Jo se deslizó de su silla y fue hacia Jim, sentándose en su regazo. Inmediatamente el joven la ayudó a acomodarse y pasó su brazo izquierdo por su estómago para asegurarla contra él. Estirándose sobre la mesa, Jo tomó el mantel individual sobre el que descansaba su desayuno y lo acercó. Ajena al interés que sus movimientos estaban suscitando en los adultos, Joanna tomó el yogurt, lo vertió en su tazón de desayuno y le añadió parte de las frutas que su padre le había troceado.

–Cuando estoy enferma mamá y papá me dicen que aunque sea poco tengo que comer, que si no lo hago me pondré más enferma– removió la mezcla con esmero y, cuando estuvo satisfecha alzó una cucharada hacia el rubio–. Tú tienes que hacer lo mismo tío Jim.

El rostro de Jim pareció palidecer aún más ante la visión de la comida. Anticipando el desagrado de su amigo y su réplica, Bones comenzó a moverse para tomar a Joanna pero se detuvo al ver cómo, lentamente, Jim aceptaba la cucharada de comida. Cada vez que masticaba Jim parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pero no se quejó ni una sola vez, incluso sus labios se alzaron en una sincera sonrisa cuando Joanna comenzó a alternar una cucharada para él y otra para ella. Cada vez que la niña comía el rostro de Jim se iluminaba.

Cuando el tazón de yogur y frutas estuvo mediado, la niña se dio por satisfecha. Se revolvió en el cuello de Jim hasta girarse y posar su mano izquierda sobre el estómago del joven.

–¿Aún te duele mucho?

–No, ahora es mucho más llevadero– dijo Jim dejando un beso en el cabello castaño de Joanna.

Instándole a que debía reposar, Joanna acompañó a Jim a lavarse los dientes mientras el resto recogían la cocina.

Una vez todo estuvo en orden, Bones y Aurelan siguieron los pasos de Sam hasta el salón de la casa, en dónde la imagen que les recibió les hizo sonreír: Jim estaba acurrucado en una esquina del sofá con Joanna en su cuello, pero mientras que la niña leía con interés un cuento en voz alta el joven acariciaba distraídamente el cabello de su carga. Al verles, Joanna se llevó el índice a los labios mandándoles estar en silencio. El gesto acrecentó la sonrisa de Bones que, alzando las manos a modo de disculpa, caminó sin hacer ruido hasta uno de los sofás en el que tomó asiento y comenzó a leer varios artículos de medicina que tenía pendientes mientras la voz de su hija proseguía su relato.

El resto del día fue tranquilo, especialmente porque Bones alentó a su hija a permanecer junto a Jim, algo que Joanna hizo con entusiasmo, convirtiéndose así en la sombra del rubio que aceptó cada una de las atenciones que esta le prestó, logrando ingerir parte de la comida, y un par de bocados de su cena, tras la cual anunció que se retiraba a dormir.

El joven, tras ponerse una camiseta de dormir y unos viejos pantalones de deporte, estaba cubriéndose con las mantas de su cama cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

–Adelante.

No tardó en ver a Joanna con su pijama, portando un vaso de leche en la mano.

–Hola tío Jim. Te olvidaste de tomar la leche templada, que es buena para ayudarte a dormir.

Sentándose en la cama, Joanna le tendió el vaso. Jim le dio un trago y dejó sobre la mesita el vaso.

–Gracias, ahora creo que ya podré ir a dormir.

–Mañana estarás mejor, ya lo verás. Y tendrás que comer mucho, mucho, mucho.

–¿Tanto?– rió Jim.

–Sí– Joanna pareció entristecerse de pronto.

–Ei, enanina, ¿qué pasa?– le preguntó Jim rozando su mejilla.

–Acabo de ver en las noticias que hace mucho tiempo, en una colonia muy lejos de aquí, la gente se quedó sin alimentos, y que mucha gente murió porque se pasó muchos días sin comer. Y yo no quiero que eso te pase a ti.

El estómago de Jim dio un vuelco. Tragó saliva y asintió.

–Mañana comeré de nuevo, estoy seguro.

–Ahora tienes que dormir, tío Jim– dijo Joanna sonriéndole, y haciendo un gesto hacia la almohada Tienes que estar muy cansado.

–Un poco.

–¿Has tenido malos sueños?

–Algunos– admitió Jim.

–Cuando tengo pesadillas mamá o papá me dejan quedarme a su lado. Yo puedo quedarme junto a ti hasta que te duermas.

Alzando las mantas, Jim invitó a la pequeña a acompañarle. Notando como Joanna se acurrucaba junto a él, Jim cubrió a ambos con las mantas asegurándose de que la niña estaba bien abrigada y cerró los ojos aspirando el suave aroma de los cabellos de la niña.

Los aún fríos rayos del sol se filtraron entre las hojas de la persiana de Jim, rozando su rostro. Trató de removerse para alejarse de la luz, pero un peso sobre su pecho se lo impidió. Al abrir los ojos vio la mata de pelo castaña de Joanna que no sólo se había quedado dormida en su cama sino que, además, a lo largo de la noche había acabado tumbada sobre él. Sonrió mientras la abrazaba con cuidado de no despertarla.

–Es bueno ver que al fin descansas.

Jim giró el rostro hacia la puerta y se encontró con Bones apoyado en el marco, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una afable sonrisa.

–¿Qué hora es?– preguntó Jim en voz baja.

–Las diez y veinte.

–Es muy tarde.

–Sí, pero estamos de permiso, no hay que preocuparse de los horarios. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Haciendo un breve análisis de su condición Jim se encontró sintiéndose bastante satisfecho.

–Bien, mejor que ayer.

–Lo supuse– Bones señaló a su hija, aún dormida sobre el pecho de Jim–. A veces los remedios caseros son los mejores.

Apretando su abrazo sobre Joanna, Jim asintió.

–Lo son.


	12. Chapter 12

**Tardes de Domingo **

–No me lo puedo creer– Jim tomó aire y trató de oxigenar sus agotados pulmones al tiempo que apoyaba las manos en las rodillas–. Sigo sin creérmelo.

–Y cuanto más lo niegues más te costará– le dijo Bones palmeándole la espalda–. ¿Por qué no te sientas, chico? Pareces a punto de desmayarte.

–No me trates como a un enfermo– dijo Jim antes de dejarse caer sobre el césped y exhalar un gemido–. ¿¡Pero cómo puedes correr tanto!?

Bones rió y se sentó junto al rubio pero, al contrario que este, lo hizo con gracia.

Era domingo por la tarde y ambos habían decidido salir a correr antes de que anocheciese. Cómo era habitual en sus carreras Bones ganó, pero en esta ocasión el médico no se había limitado a adelantar a Jim sino que había soltado sus piernas y corrido hasta quedar realmente satisfecho. La buena forma de Jim era obvia, y en un primer principio había tratado de seguir al médico, mas la resistencia de este fue demasiado para el rubio.

–Siempre te puedes consolar pensando que tú estás más cansado que yo al tener el doble de clases y el triple de entrenamientos físicos.

–Sí, me quedo con esa excusa– dijo Jim echándose completamente sobre la hierba boca arriba.

–Ei, ni se te ocurra pensar en quedarte dormido aquí. Puede que sea primavera y hoy hayamos tenido un día de sol, pero el suelo aún está húmedo y…

–Vamos Bones, un poco de relax por aquí– dijo Jim con una sonrisa–. No voy a quedarme dormido, no cuando estás a mi lado gruñendo.

–Mocoso ingrato– masculló Bones reclinándose hacia atrás sobre sus codos, postura que le permitía ver la bahía de San Francisco frente a él y las nubes, de un blanco inmaculado, que surcaban el cielo.

–No sé por qué estás tan molesto: me has ganado y anoche saliste con una preciosa cadete que te mantuvo ocupado hasta altas horas de esta mañana.

–Gracias por llevar un estricto control sobre mis horarios.

–De nada viejo. Sabes que me preocupo por ti.

–¿Viejo? Pero sí sólo te saco seis años Jim.

–Más de un lustro. Y qué tal con… ¿Samantha?

–Sansha– le corrigió Bones–. Bien, es muy agradable, inteligente y divertida.

–¿Y…?

–¿Y? ¿Y qué?

–¿Nada más que contarme? ¡Vamos Bones! Regresaste a las diez de la mañana.

–Si esperas que te relate lo que aconteció en nuestra cama ya puedes quedarte ahí tirado cogiendo una pulmonía.

–¡Aja!– exclamó Jim sentándose repentinamente en la hierba y señalando con el índice a su amigo–. Admites pues que pasaste la noche en "nuestra cama". Bien Bones, bien, veo que la edad no impide que disfrutes de los placeres terrenales.

–Oye mocoso, a ver si voy a tener que darte otra lección pateando tu culo mientras corres de forma penosa alrededor de la academia, sin poder alcanzar a aquel al que llamas viejo.

–No, gracias– rió Jim volviendo a acostarse en el césped–. Con una vez a la semana tengo suficiente. Entonces, ¿Lo de Sansha va en serio?

–Todo lo enserio que puede ir una relación entre cadetes en una academia.

–Bueno, tú eres médico.

–Gran cosa– se mofó Bones.

–Pues lo es– insistió Jim–. Tienes una carrera, esos estudios son mucho más de lo que mayoría de los que están aquí poseen.

–Y me lo dice alguien que tiene un doctorado…

–Pero no estamos hablando de mi, sino de ti– dijo Jim dándole un codazo.

Un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos. Los dos observaban cómo las sinuosas formas de las nubes se deslizaban sobre ellos. Finalmente Jim habló.

–¿Siempre quisiste ser médico?

–No lo sé– respondió Leonard encogiéndose de hombros–. Simplemente es casi una tradición en mi familia. Además, se me daba bien y era lo que se esperaba de mi.

–¿Y si no hubieras sido médico? ¿Qué habrías hecho?

–¿A qué viene esta pregunta?– gruñó Bones.

–Me aburro.

–Pues estudia, que tienes más pruebas de esas sádicas en breve.

–Contéstame.

–No.

–Insistiré hasta destrozar tus nervios.

–No serás capaz.

–Prueba.

Resoplando, Bones se dio por vencido.

–Una granja, cuidar de una granja. Supongo que es lo que habría hecho de no estar aquí y ahora.

–¿En serio? Vaya, no lo hubiera adivinado jamás. No tienes pinta de granjero, ni de que te guste– admitió Jim.

–Puede, pero me crié en el campo, y he de reconocer que no era un mal sitio. La época de la recogida de los melocotones era la mejor: cuando esta llegaba, en casa, mi madre siempre horneaba tartas de melocotón cubiertas por un almíbar tan dulce que casi te hacía llorar. El olor a melocotón impregnaba cada rincón de la casa. En cierto modo aún asocio ese olor al hogar.

–Suena bien– dijo Jim dedicándole una sonrisa.

–¿Y tú? ¿Si no estuvieses aquí, ahora, qué habrías hecho con tu vida?

–Supongo que esta seguiría cómo estaba antes de que Chris me encontrase en aquel bar: investigando por mi cuenta, publicando artículos científicos ocasionalmente bajo nombres absurdos, y trabajando aquí y allá en cualquier taller para ganar unos créditos.

–No puedo decir que eso suene bien– dijo Bones–. ¿Nunca pensaste en asentarte en algún lugar?

–No– Jim volvió su mirada al cielo, que empezaba a oscurecerse con la llegada del atardecer–. Nada me une a este planeta: mi hermano trabaja fuera y mi madre viaja con la flota– un lejano brillo indicó que la primera estrella acababa de aparecer en el cielo–. Mi casa está ahí fuera.

El recuerdo del cruel nacimiento de Jim regresó a Bones, el sacrificio de George Kirk por salvar a su esposa y a su bebé, su prematura muerte en el espacio y, una parte de él, entendió por que Jim veía en las estrellas algo reconfortante. Bones miró a Jim, cuyos ojos azules estaban completamente perdidos en el manto estelar sobre sus cabezas. Así, relajado y ajeno a todo cuanto le rodeaba, Jim parecía un niño, un niño que anhelaba regresar a un hogar arrebatado.

–Lo conseguiremos chico– aseguró Bones viendo los últimos rayos del sol perdiéndose en el horizonte–. Y ahora en pie o tendré que acribillarte a hipos cuando regresemos a la habitación.

Jim volvió a reír y, aceptando la mano que Bones le tendía, se puso en pie para regresar junto a su amigo al que, de momento, era su hogar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: No he desaparecido no xD<strong>_  
><em><strong>Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero estas semanas son las más intensas en mi trabajo y este se me acumula a lo largo de las 24 horas del día. Espero poder actualizar, aunque con calma, Thy'la, y poder terminar el siguiente fic en el que estaba trabajando antes de que esta montaña de trabajo cayese sobre mi.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gracias por la comprensión, y por seguir leyendo los fics :)<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

**Sólo unos pocos**

Tras un largo día que había terminado casi a las once de la noche, Jim regresaba a su habitación. Las clases dilataban su horario casi diariamente debido a su obstinación por concluir comandos en el menor tiempo posible; sin embargo a él no parecía importarle, algo que dejaba claro la sonrisa que, incluso ahora, iluminaba su rostro. Él amaba a su pequeña familia, su madre y su hermano, pero no podía negar que en la flota había logrado encontrarse tan bien cómo en su propia casa.

Caminaba absorto en la organización de su siguiente día cuando percibió un rumor, un imperceptible ruido que sólo la quietud de los jardines, a esas horas de la noche, le permitió captar. Aminorando el paso, Jim acabó por detenerse y, consciente de que estaba siendo seguido, se detuvo en un lugar mal iluminado de su camino antes de girarse.  
>–¿Qué quieres?<p>

De entre las sombras surgió un andoriano. La oscuridad atenuaba el pálido azul de su piel haciéndole parecer casi un fantasma envuelto en su uniforme negro, un uniforme que Jim no reconoció, si bien le resultó familiar.

–Tal y cómo dice tu expediente: tus capacidades de perpeccion son sobresalientes, James Tiberius Kirk.

–Me alegra que un desconocido ande leyendo mi informe académico– dijo con sarcasmo el rubio–. Pero me gustaría estar en igualdad de condiciones para conversar, más cuando se trata con alguien ajeno a la flota que esta invadiendo sus terrenos.

El andoriano se permitió una frugal sonrisa que mostró en su cara varias arrugas, lo que permitió a Jim calcular que debía rondar los cuarenta años.

–Y, cómo resaltan tus instructores: altamente exasperante. Te revelaré mi nombre, James, y luego tendrás que decidir si quieres continuar esta conversación, o zanjarla– Jim asintió–. Soy Altohar Uri, coronel del EFIT.

Fue inevitable que el gesto de Jim mostrase la sorpresa que en ese momento sentía.

–¿Del EFIT?

–Así es.

–¿Y qué puede querer un coronel del EFIT conmigo?

–Eso James, sólo puedo revelártelo si aceptas a continuar esta conversación– mirando a ambos lados de forma despreocupada el andoriano se encogió de hombros–. Aunque por supuesto no será aquí.

Por un instante, Jim sostuvo la mirada del andoriano antes de asentir.

–Está bien, hablemos.

Con otra rápida sonrisa, el andoriano se acercó al joven, lanzó una pequeña canica al suelo, y un tirón sacudió el pecho de Jim obligándole a cerrar los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos ya no estaba en el parque, ni tan siquiera al aire libre: se encontraba en un amplio despacho, sin ventanas, y que parecía ser de Altohar ya que este se encontraba sentado tras un gran escritorio gris sobre el cual descansaba una carpeta de color negro con un código de barras.

–¿Cómo…?

–Teletransporte privado– respondió Altohar antes siquiera de que Jim terminase de formular su pregunta. El andoriano señaló hacia los pies de Jim–. Un pequeño avance tecnológico que hemos hecho hace unos meses. Nada excesivamente relevante, en verdad. Puedes tomar asiento.

Jim observó sus pies, ahora sobre un pequeño círculo metálico de un metro y medio de diámetro. Lentamente salió de la superficie y ocupó una silla frente al andoriano.

–Interesantes juguetes los que tenéis en el EFIT.

–Es lo menos que la división tecnológica de inteligencia podría tener– Altohar se relajó en su asiento–. Bueno Jim, es hora de comentar el motivo de tu visita, que no es ni más ni menos que una invitación.

–¿Invitación?

Altohar deslizó la carpeta hacia Jim.

–Sí James, una invitación formal para que vengas a jugar con ese juguete– señaló el transportador– y otros muchos más que intuyo van a encantarte.

Abriendo la carpeta, Jim comprobó que había un formulario de admisión y un documento resumen de la propuesta que, básicamente, venía a decir que el EFIT quería contar con sus servicios.

–He de advertirte que los estudios en nuestra división no son complementarios con los que actualmente cursas en la academia. Nuestros planes de estudios son independientes y tu horario tendría que completarse, en la medida de lo posible, con nuestras clases, algo que sé que es complicado debido a tu participación en comandos.

–Estoy seguro de que el ejército de tecnología y ciencia podrá hacer un horario– se mofó Jim antes de cerrar la carpeta y mirar al coronel–. Lo que no sé es si podréis explicarme por que yo.

–Sé que estás al tanto de lo que el EFIT es: la rama de la flota estelar dedicada al desarrollo de las nuevas tecnologías y el avance de la IA. Tal y cómo se estudia en vuestros textos, nosotros no admitimos libremente a los alumnos sino que los elegimos: nuestras instalaciones, medios y personal es el mejor y por ello sólo los mejores son llamados para aprender y servir aquí. La pregunta es, ¿por qué?– el andoriano se reclinó hacia atrás en el respaldo de su silla y unió las manos en su regazo–. La respuesta es fácil, James: porqué los conocimientos que aquí brindamos permiten un poder inimaginable. Aquí dotamos a nuestros soldados con los más novedosos trajes de asalto capaces de hacerles sobrevivir en las condiciones más extremas, durante días, sin agua o comida. Disponemos de armas con el tamaño de un phaser capaces de agrietar cascos de naves tan sólidas cómo los cruceros vulcanos. Enseñamos técnicas ancestrales de lucha que, con apenas un roce, pueden liquidar a un enemigo. Otorgamos una fuerza desmedida sólo a aquellos que, tras seguirles en sus años de academia, y tras estudiar sus capacidades de razocinio, sabemos fehacientemente que no van a errar en sus decisiones llegado el momento– Apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, e inclinándose hacia delante, Altohar continuó hablando–. Cómo ves, James, te estoy ofreciendo algo a lo que sólo unos pocos puedes acceder.

Asimilando las palabras del coronel, Jim no se percató de cómo este sacaba un padd y lo dejaba ante él.

–Seguramente sigas dudando, y aún no comprendas por qué has sido llamado– Altohar acercó aún más el padd a él, y Jim lo tomó.

La imagen de los medios de comunicación, anunciando el genocidico de Tarso IV, hizo que el estómago de Jim diese un vuelvo.

–Sabemos quien eres James, sabemos lo que hiciste, cómo lograste sobrevivir, cómo seguiste adelante, cómo llegaste a la academia. Eres férreo, constante, y, aunque aparentemente eres un paleto borracho, en verdad eres un genio, una mente casi sin límites que queremos mantener en el EFIT.

–¿Esto es… un chantaje?

–No, ni aunque quisiéramos hacer chantaje podríamos– el andoriano sonrió, esta vez de una forma mucho más real que las anteriores–. Tienes un poderoso defensor en la academia que acabaría cortando mi cuello si se enterase de que te he obligado a unirte a nosotros a la fuerza.

De inmediato los labios de Jim se movieron.

–Pike.

–Así es. En cuanto se enteró de que estabas entre nuestros candidatos se puso en contacto con nosotros. Tuve la suerte, o desgracia, de ser yo quien le enfrentó y escuchó sus amenazas, nada veladas por cierto.

Un cálido sentimiento de agradecimiento hacia Pike recorrió el pecho de Jim.

–James– prosiguió Altohar–. Quiero dejar muy claro que si no aceptas nada del tema relacionado con Tarso será empleado contra ti, al contrario: valoramos tus actos por encima de todo. Sólo quiero recalcar que tus vivencias en esa colonia te han hecho ser quien eres.

El silencio llegó al despacho pues Jim contemplaba el padd mientras el andoriano trataba de atisbar algún movimiento en su rostro. Viendo cómo Jim no reaccionaba, el coronel volvió a hablar.

–Puedo darte doce horas para que medites tu decisión.

–No será necesario– Jim dejó el padd sobre la mesa y posó su mano izquierda sobre la carpeta–. No puedo rechazar lo que me ofreces pues para mi no se trata de conocimientos y avances, sino de una forma más para proteger a los que quiero. Y podría negarme a muchas cosas, pero no a esto.

Justo once minutos después Jim firmaba su ingreso en el EFIT.

Pasada la medianoche el rubio regresaba a su habitación en dónde un malhumorado Bones le esperaba.

–¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? No, no me lo digas– dijo el médico poniéndose de pie y haciendo un gesto con la mano–. Seguramente tu excusa implica estar en un bar rodeado de mujeres tratando de conseguir besarlas a todas.

–Casi aciertas, pero sólo me demoré porque tuve que recargar mi tarjeta de la cafetería y la máquina estaba estropeada– dijo Jim mintiendo con facilidad mientras dejaba su bolsa de deporte sobre la cama y sus padds en el escritorio.

–Ya, y yo voy a creérmelo. Mañana tienes un seminario de política y tienes que madrugar, tu pequeña excursión nocturna te va a privar de un buen par de horas de sueño.

–Es cierto– musitó Jim mirando el calendario en el que ambos anotaban sus tareas más relevantes para que, en caso de que a uno se le olvidase el otro pudiera recordárselo.

–Dios Jim, tienes que ser más maduro– el médico se cruzó de brazos–. ¿Qué harás el día en el que yo ya no pueda ayudarte?

–Fácil Bones: a partir de ese día yo cuidaré de ti.

Leonard fue a replicar, pero la sencilla y sincera respuesta de Jim bloqueó todas sus réplicas sarcásticas. Frunciendo el ceño vio cómo Jim se perdía tras la puerta del baño sin saber que, esa misma noche su mejor amigo había rubricado son su firma el mayor de los sacrificios para ser capaz de proteger a aquellos que quería, entre otros, a él.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Por fin! Algo menos de trabajo y algo más de tiempo libre para comenzar a actualizar los fics! Gracias por esperar a que acabasen estos días locos de fin de Junio. Espero tener la actualización de Thy'la en breves, y una pequeña sorpresa para la semana que viene.  
>Un abrazo a todos!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Papel**

El largo año y medio que habían convivido juntos habían permitido a Bones conocer lo suficiente a Jim cómo para decir que era lo que al rubio le gustaba, o no. Si tuviera que apostar sus créditos al objeto que Jim más apreciaba seguramente lo apostaría casi todo a un holo con varias fotografías cambiantes, entre ellas una de su madre, otra de sus padres junto a Sam, una con su hermano, y otra con él mismo y Joanna. Tal y cómo Jim decía las representaciones de "mis momentos más blanditos".

Por ello, el ver a Jim esa noche, tras su regreso del turno del hospital, sentado detrás del escritorio estudiando, casi con adoración, un objeto rojo le sorprendió.

–Hola Bones, ¿qué tal tu día?– le preguntó el joven sin apenas levantar sus iris azules de aquello que ahora atraía su atención.

–Bien, unos pocos casos de gripe humana potenciada con una cepa tellarita, pero poco más– Bones dejó su abrigo y su bolsa a un lado y se acercó a su compañero–. ¿Qué haces?

Alzando el objeto hacia él, para que pudiera verlo mejor, Jim sonrió.

–¿Qué te parece?

–Eso es, un libro– dijo Bones desconcertado.

–Así es. Hoy en día se editan pocos volúmenes en papel, y este es uno de esos pocos. Una edición bastante moderna, y analizada por la universidad de Cambridge, de "Sueño de una noche de verano" de Shakespeare.

–Ya veo, ¿y por qué la tienes?

–Me la ha regalado Sam– Jim golpeó con las yemas de sus dedos un sobre rasgado que había permanecido hasta el momento en una esquina de la mesa de estudio.

–¿Y eso?

–Siempre me han gustado los libros– reveló Jim abriendo el volumen y pasando con cuidado sus hojas–. Fueron, son y serán, testigos de nuestra cultura, de nuestra evolución.

–Los padds también parecen cumplir semejante misión– dijo Bones con mofa sentándose en el sofá.

Jim le siguió y se acomodó en el sillón, con el libro entre sus manos.

–Me sorprendes Bones, con tu edad pensaba que apreciarías más los libros, ya sabes: por ser casi de la misma época.

–¡Maldito mocoso! Vuelve a meterte con mi edad y te tendré corriendo en la pista de atletismo hasta que pierdas el conocimiento.

–Pues no haría falta mucho– rió Jim.

–Entonces, a ver, que yo me entere, ¿libros? ¿y de Shakespeare?

–La verdad es que me gustan de muchos géneros: narrativa, poesía, históricos, de ciencia ficción…

–No sabía que leías algo más aparte de tus textos freaks de ciencia.

–Supongo que lo hago para descansar de ellos– dijo Jim con una sonrisa–. De pequeño, cuando estaba en Iowa y Frank vivía con nosotros, no tenía muchas oportunidades para distraerme. Sam trataba de estar siempre conmigo, pero había momentos en los que era imposible y, como Frank no me dejaba salir a mi aire, me quedaba en mi habitación, o merodeando por casa. Allí comencé a leer los libros que mi bisabuelo guardaba en la granja, en un pequeño despacho cubierto de librerías, que posteriormente usaría mi abuelo y, en la actualidad, mi madre.

El habitual hermetismo de Jim se había esfumado. Bones sabía que estos momentos eran raros y escasos, por ello no interrumpió al muchacho y escuchó con interés cada una de sus palabras.

–El primer libro que recuerdo haber cogido de aquellos estantes se titulaba "El señor de las Moscas" una representación bastante cruda, y real, de cómo una sociedad se reiniciaría así misma en caso de tener que volver a surgir de cero, y encarnada en la inocencia de un grupo de niños que sobrevivían a un accidente de avión en una isla desierta sin adultos para velar por ellos.

–Lo conozco– dijo Bones recordando la lectura del libro para una de sus clases de ética del último año de instituto–. ¿Qué edad tenías?

–Cinco años– los ojos azules de Jim recayeron sobre el médico y asintió ante la expresión que vio–. Lo sé Bones, un niño demasiado pequeño para leer ese tipo de libros. Pero no olvides que mis estudios siempre iban por delante de mi edad. Con cinco años ya hacía demostraciones básicas de física. La verdad es que el libro me entusiasmo, me pareció brillante, y me animó a tomar el siguiente "Fundación" del gran Asimov– Jim sonrió a la nada–. Aunque al principio no me gustaba, en comparación con lo que ya sabíamos por esos días, Asimov erró en muchísimas cosas y apenas atisbó a ver la grandiosidad del universo que nos quedaba, y queda, por explorar. Cuando entré en la facultad me di cuenta del auténtico valor del libro, de cómo en el inicio de los albores de la carrera espacial Asimov vislumbró el universo. Luego vinieron el resto: El príncipe, la conjura de los necios, Dune, Drácula, Los tres mosqueteros… clásicos y modernos me entusiasmaban por igual. Por desgracia Frank fue el primero en darse cuenta de mi nueva afición un par de años más tarde. Al día siguiente de verme leyendo un libro se deshizo de todos los volúmenes de la biblioteca quemándolos. Posteriormente le diría a mi madre que yo lo había hecho. Esa fue una de las primeras veces que mi madre comenzó a dudar de la palabra de Frank.

Bones pudo ver el deje de dolor en la voz de Jim y, rápidamente, trató de redirigir la conversación.

–¿Cuántos libros te dio tiempo a leer antes de que quemase la biblioteca?

–Todos y cada uno de los mil setecientos tres libros que allí había. Muchos de ellos grandes clásicos de la literatura.

–Espera, espera– dijo Bones incorporándose en el sofá–. Mil setecientos libros, ¿en dos años?

–Tres, mil setecientos tres– matizó Jim riendo.

–Entonces, ¿ahora? ¿Cuántos has leído?

–No sabría decirte– admitió Jim–. El número exacto de la biblioteca de mi abuelo lo recuerdo pues entre esas cuatro paredes pasé muchas horas. Pero desde esos años hasta ahora… no sé, cuatro mil, cinco mil.

–¿¡Tantos!?

–Sí– Jim se encogió de hombros–. Tarso IV fue una auténtica pesadilla, pero hasta que el hambre se desató la vida allí era buena, y su biblioteca inmensa. Mis maestros no tenían reparos en dejarme leer todo cuanto me placía, y te aseguro que allí había un fondo, casi ilimitado, de libros. Poseían una biblioteca espectacular. Luego, de nuevo en la Tierra, y antes de recalar aquí, viajé bastante, y eso me permitió leer en los diversos continentes.

–¿Y tienes muchos?

–No, no en verdad. En casa guardo los que he podido ir comprando estos últimos años, catorce– movió el que tenía entre las manos–. Ahora quince.

–Vaya, eres un pozo sin fondo de sorpresas, ¿quién me iba a mi a decir que el gran Jim Kirk era un amante de lo antiguo?

–En cierto modo hay algo único en los libros– rozó la portada del tomo–. Hay algo romántico en ellos. Una idea, una historia que, a pesar de su final, permite que tu mente siga viajando por ella cómo si del mismo universo se tratase: extendiéndose sin fin hasta los confines de lo eterno.

–Tiendo a olvidar que en verdad eres un genio– dijo Bones ganándose una curiosa mirada por parte de su amigo–. Cuando hablas cómo ahora, dejando a un lado tu ego de mierda… simplemente eres increíble Jim y, espero, que algún día puedas llegar a verlo y dejes de esconderte bajo tantas capas de fanfarronería.

Las comisuras de los labios de Jim se alzaron en una cálida sonrisa.

–Esto, Bones, es algo que sólo hago cuando estoy como ahora, en casa.

Poniéndose en pie, Bones palmeó el hombro de Jim antes de anunciar que iba a hacer la cena. Jim aceptó sus palabras sin oposición y se dispuso a guardar el libro sin ser consciente de que, el repentino movimiento de Bones había evitado que el médico mostrase ante él su acuosa mirada al escuchar, por fin, que Jim le veía cómo parte de su familia.


	15. Chapter 15

**Miedo inesperado**

–No puedo.

–Sí puedes.

–No, esta vez no.

–Ya verás que sí. Vamos, ya casi lo hemos conseguido.

–No, no… no me hagas esto Jim.

–¿Confías en mi?

–Sí pero…  
>–Te saqué de la prueba de entrenamiento el año pasado sano y salvo, ¿no? Te ayudé con los exámenes de mecánica y aprobaste, ¿cierto?<p>

–Sí Jim.

–Pues entonces créeme: puedes hacer esto– con un gemido, Bones trató de recobrar la compostura–. Eso es amigo, ¡arriba!

Tomando a Bones firmemente del brazo, Jim le arrastró a lo largo de los últimos metros que les separaban de la clínica odontológica.

* * *

><p>Mientras ojeaba un padd en la sala de espera, Jim no podía dejar de sonreír ante el extraño hallazgo que la noche anterior había hecho: al regreso de Leonard a la habitación, el hombre le había mirado con una palidez fantasmal, apenas reaccionando a sus insistentes preguntas que trataban de sonsacarle que andaba mal. Finalmente, Bones entre balbuceos le había confiado que al día siguiente tenía que visitar al dentista después de que durante su turno en el hospital un nervioso paciente le golpease, sin querer, con el codo en la mandíbula, obteniendo como resultado un diente partido a la mitad. Con un vaso colmado de bourbon, Bones le reveló su pavor hacia los dentistas ya que, de niño, había tenido que sufrir la extracción prematura de varias piezas dentales para corregir la posición de sus dientes definitivos. Un proceso tedioso que se había grabado a fuego en los recuerdos del georgiano.<p>

Viendo el estado completamente irracional en el que el médico había aparecido la noche anterior, Jim se ofreció para acompañarle a la consulta tras sus clases vespertinas. Por primera vez Bones aceptó su proposición sin pero alguno.

–¿Señor Kirk?

Dejando a un lado el padd, Jim fue hacia la puerta dónde la enfermera de la recepción le llamaba, para seguirla hasta el despacho de un médico de aspecto risueño.

–Buenos días señor Kirk, soy Arthur, el médico que ha atendido al señor McCoy.

–Un placer Arthur. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?

–Bastante bien. La rotura que mi colega Leonard presentaba en el colmillo izquierdo era bastante mala. Al principio creí que íbamos a tener que sacar toda la pieza y poner una nueva pero pudimos salvar el colmillo tras una intervención con el regenerador de dentina de precisión. El uso de este aparato requiere de bastante tiempo, sobre todo en casos cómo el de Leonard en los que el nervio está en peligro, y por ello nos hemos demorado más de lo previsto.

–¿Cómo está Leonard?

–Bien, pero le tenemos descansando en la sala de recuperación. Tiene un parte de baja para las próximas treinta y seis horas debido a que hemos tenido que darle una dosis bastante considerable de tranquilizantes. Hoy deberá hacer reposo total, y mañana actividad moderada, nada extenuante.

–Avisaré a sus profesores y me aseguraré de que descanse apropiadamente.

–Eso sería perfecto. Además, durante los próximos dos días el doctor debe tomar estas pastillas cada seis horas y estas cada ocho– le dijo el médico a Jim indicándole cada una de las cajas que ahora dejaba en sus manos–. Y este hipo es para el dolor, si este se volviese demasiado persistente administreselo de forma intramuscular.

–Entendido.

–Pues eso es todo señor Kirk. En principio no debería de haber complicación alguna pero si tiene dudas, o si Leonard presentase fiebre elevada, no dude en llamarnos. Puede ir a por su amigo a la sala tres.

–Gracias doctor.

* * *

><p>Jim no estaba preparado para asimilar lo que sus ojos ahora veían en la sala de recuperación: Un Leonard más sonriente que nunca bromeaba con una enfermera acerca de su abultada mejilla izquierda. Si Jim no hubiese escuchado con sus propios oídos lo que Bones acababa de decirle a la mujer jamás hubiera creído posible que su amigo pudiera tener semejantes armas de seducción tan directas. Viendo cómo la enfermera dejaba una tarjeta en la mano de Bones con su número de comunicador personal, Jim carraspeó para anunciar su presencia.<p>

–¡Hola Jim! Ven acércate, déjame presentarte a la enfermera Cala.

–Mucho gusto Cala– dijo Jim tendiéndole la mano–. Disculpa el comportamiento de amigo, está un poco…

–Oh no, no hay de que disculparse. La verdad es…– la enfermera acarició levemente la mano de Bones–… que lo encuentro adorable.

Con estupor, Jim vio cómo la enfermera dejaba la sala dedicándole un nada disimulado guiño a su amigo.

–Vaya, vaya, a ver si va a acabar resultando que te tengo que traer al dentista para conseguirte una novia.

–Eso lo dices por que aún no has visto el encanto McCoy en acción.

–¿Encanto McCoy?– Jim soltó una carcajada y se acercó a la camilla–. Vamos Bones, hay que ponerse en pie.

–Estoy un poco cansado– admitió el moreno cerrando los ojos por un instante.

–Lo sé, por eso nos vamos a casa, allí podrás dormir todo cuanto gustes. En marcha.

El estado de "felicidad" de Bones hizo que Jim pidiera un taxi hasta la entrada de los jardines de la academia, y que los menos de trescientos metros que les separaban de su edificio se hiciesen eternos gracias al repentino interés de Bones por analizar cada piedra, y cada árbol, que aparecían ante él.

–Vamos Bones, deja esa flor.

–Tiene un color precioso– dijo el médico acercando su mano hacia un ramillete de flores violetas que decoraba el borde del camino.

–Sí, lo tiene, pero si la arrancas morirá y ya no habrá más color precioso.

–Entonces no, nada de flores– dijo Leonard alejando la mano del ramillete e incorporándose–. Mira, es Uhura– Bones le hizo señas a la mujer, que salía del edificio destinado al género femenino, para que esta se acercara– Uhura– la llamó Bones arrastrando la última sílaba–. Te ves radiante.

La cadete miró con el ceño fruncido al médico antes de plantar sus ojos negros en Jim.

–Siempre supe que eras una mala influencia Kirk, pero obligar al pobre Leonard a seguirte en tus correrías diurnas me parece una falta total de moralidad.

–No está borracho, sino sedado– replicó Jim afirmando el agarre de Bones alrededor de sus hombros–. Venga, díselo Bones.

Con repentina seriedad, Leonard miró a su compañera.

–¿Sabes? Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. Mi madre tiene una mirada parecía a la tuya: dura, recia, pero con un brillo genuino que la hacía sobresalir entre todos cuantos la rodeaban.

Un leve rubor cubrió el rostro de Uhura antes de que está se volviese hacia Jim.

–Eres un amigo nefasto– dijo entre dientes–. Será mejor que le lleves a los dormitorios y le dejes descansar– se acercó al rubio y clavó el índice en su pecho– o te mataré.

–Pero… ¡Uhura! ¡No te vayas!– gritó Jim viendo cómo se alejaba–. ¡Al menos dile a Gaila que la veré mañana! ¡¿Lo harás?!

Sin girarse, Uhura alzó su mano izquierda y le dedicó un gesto obsceno ante el cual Jim rió.

–Es guapa aún enfadada– alcanzó a decir Bones.

–Venga compañero, que ya casi hemos llegado.

Remprendieron la marcha y llegaron hasta el edificio en el que su dormitorio se encontraba. Una vez dentro de sus habitaciones Jim luchó contra la voluble voluntad de Bones que tan pronto quería acostarse en el sofá cómo ver un holo.

–¿Vamos a ver una película?

–En cuanto te tomes las pastillas– dijo Jim caminando hacia la pequeña cocina para llenar un vaso con agua.

–Bien, me gustan las películas.

–Sí, me he dado cuenta de ello– dijo Jim sacando ahora las pastillas.

–Las películas me recuerdan a mi casa. No a la mierda de casa que Jocelyn me obligó a decorar junto a ella para hacerme padecer un infierno, no. Me recuerdan a mi casa, a un hogar de verdad.

–¿Y cómo es eso?– preguntó Jim llegando de nuevo hasta la cama en la que ahora Bones estaba sentado y pasándole sus medicamentos.

–Es… calidez. De pequeño, los fines de semana, yo, mi hermana, y mis primos, nos sentábamos alrededor del salón para ver dos o tres películas. Siempre que acababa la primera mi madre nos llamaba a la cocina en dónde nos tenía preparados chocolates calientes y galletas recién horneadas– con la guía de la mano de Jim, Bones tomó las pastillas y dio un trago a su agua–. Siempre recordaré ese olor: chocolate y pasta de mantequilla.

–Es un buen olor– dijo Jim tratando de tumbar a Bones en la cama.

–Sí, muy dulce– admitió el médico con una sonrisa–. Pero, ¿y el tuyo? ¿qué te recuerda al hogar?

–Bones, estás de sedantes hasta las cejas, no sabes ni lo que estás diciendo– rió Jim.

–Oh vamos Jim, siempre dices que yo soy el aguafiestas…

–Está bien, está bien. Te lo diré si te acuestas– Bones lo hizo–. Bajo las mantas.

La segunda parte de la petición requirió de un esfuerzo mayor por parte de Bones al que Jim tuvo que ayudar para, finalmente, acomodarlo.

–Ahora: el olor del hogar– exigió Bones.

–La verdad es que ya sabes que mi infancia no es muy destacable. La casa dónde vivíamos con Frank no fue verdaderamente un hogar ya que lo último que quería Frank era cuidar de mi o de mi hermano.

–Frank es un cabrón al que ojala pudiera reventar la cara.

El odio vertido en cada una de las palabras que Leonard había pronunciado conmovió a Jim que subió aún más las mantas que le cubrían, ciñéndolas alrededor de su pecho.

–Gracias Bones, pero Frank es ya algo pasado. En cuanto al olor, creo que… en verdad el único olor a hogar que tengo es el de la colonia de mi madre.

–Ooooh Jim, eso es muy dulce.

Riendo Jim asintió.

–Dios Bones, debería estar grabándote en video. Eres realmente adorable cuando estás fuera de tus casillas.

–Admite que es muy tierno evocar el hogar en tu mente con la fragancia de tu madre.

–Puede serlo, pero su olor siempre me ha transmitido lo mismo: seguridad– Jim se encogió de hombros–. Siempre que llegaba a casa, tras una misión, y me cogía en brazos, su olor era lo primero que me hacía saber que, de verdad, ella había regresado. También era su colonia lo que impregnaba mi ropa cuando ella estaba en casa, no sé como lo conseguía, pero su olor acababa en todas las prendas haciéndome sentir a salvo. Cuando me trajeron a la Tierra desde Tarso lo primero que sentí al aterrizar, fueron sus brazos rodeándome; no pude más que enterrar el rostro en su cuello y, ahí estaba, su colonia una vez más cobijándome, llevándome a casa.

Dejando a un lado sus recuerdos, Jim se centró en Bones descubriendo que el médico estaba llorando en silencio, y con un puchero en su rostro. Sin tiempo a reaccionar se vio envuelto en el fuerte agarre de su amigo que comenzó a sollozar sobre su hombro.  
>–Maldita sea Jim… Ojala… te mereces tanto… Aunque te empeñes en negarlo eres un buen muchacho… El mejor de cuantos amigos he tenido…<p>

El llanto de Bones se volvió desconsolado y pronto Jim sonrió ante la extraña imagen que debían de estar dando en ese momento. Se alegró de que nadie pudiese verles y, durante largos minutos, escuchó los balbuceos sentimentales de su compañero hasta que este cayó finalmente rendido bajo los efectos de los medicamentos.

–A descansar amigo– musitó Jim volviendo a colocar las mantas alrededor del doctor, y con una sonrisa en los labios–. Mañana será otro día y, gracias a los cielos, no recordarás nada de esto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA:<strong> Dedicado a Zussi, por su gran apoyo; gracias por todo (y por la sugerencia odontológica!)!_  
><em>Y sigo aquí! No he dejado de escribir pero admito que el nuevo fic que estoy preparando, también de ST, se me ha descontrolado y es mucho mayor de lo que creía en un principio. Espero tenerlo listo en un par de días y, como siempre, espero que os guste!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**Burbujas**

El segundo año en la academia estaba comenzando a complicarse, y aún quedaba casi la mitad.

Leonard tenía que compaginar sus estudios con turnos, ahora muchas veces dobles, en los que las lesiones a tratar requerían con frecuencia operaciones complejas. Su buen hacer y su extraordinario sexto sentido para la cirugía le labraron con rapidez un nombre entre sus colegas de prefesión, hecho que sus superiores no tardaron en advertir, y emplear en su beneficio; por ello ahora Bones se dedicaba a asistir como médico de campo a los cadetes de los últimos años.

Por su parte Jim continuaba obteniendo unas calificaciones asombrosas en sus exámenes teóricos al tiempo que compartía varias de sus maniobras con Bones, ya que estaba en las clases avanzadas de tácticas y combate.

De hecho, en ese instante, ambos regresaban a San Francisco en un transbordador tras haber realizado un simulacro de guerra, en situación pre-warp, en Marte durante los dos últimos días. Junto a ellos iba sentada Uhura. La mujer había comenzado a participar en las maniobras un mes atrás, cuando su elevado conocimiento en xenolingüística la situó cómo la mejor en la materia de toda la academia. Semejante hazaña debería de haberla hecho sentir feliz, sin embargo su hosco gesto, así cómo sus brazos apretados con fuerza entorno a su propio pecho, reflejaban un sentimiento bastante alejado de la felicidad.

–Imbécil, es que eres un imbécil.

–Sí, lo has dicho unas cuarenta y tres veces, Uhura, ya lo pillo, gracias.

–¿No podéis discutir sin elevar tanto la voz?– gimió Bones encogido sobre su estómago todo lo que los cinturones de seguridad le permitían.

–No te atrevas a interrumpirme– replicó la mujer a Jim, obviando el comentario del médico–. ¿Ves que sea una pobre chica de ciudad indefensa que necesite tenerte todo el día detrás para ser rescatada?

–Por supuesto que no– dijo Jim con resignación.

–Pues entonces no vuelvas a interferir en mis ejercicios de campo apareciendo cómo un maldito psicópata.

–Perdona que no haya querido ver cómo tu puesto avanzado explotaba ante mis ojos.

–Chicos… por favor…– gimió Leonard.

–¡Habríamos salido a tiempo! Y gracias a tu intervención quedamos descalificados.

–No es el momento de tener esta conversación– dijo Jim con un tono bastante rudo y pasándole una bolsa de plástico a Bones, justo antes de que este vomitase–. Mañana puedes vocearme todo lo que te de la gana.

–Lo haré– dijo la cadete de comunicaciones mientras el transportador iniciaba la maniobra de aterrizaje.

Minutos después los cadetes desembarcaron, y Leonard comenzó a recuperarse.

–Tierra firme, bendita seas– musitó el médico sentándose en uno de los bancos situados a las afueras del puerto.

–¿Estás mejor?

–Sí Jim, son sólo esos malditos transbordadores los que me enervan. Son pequeños, inestables, peligrosos…

–Ya, ya, lo entiendo– rió el joven de Iowa tendiéndole un botellín de agua–. ¿Necesitas algún medicamento?

–Por supuesto que no– contestó Bones con indignación antes de dar un trago–. Tú sin embargo…

–Yo estoy bien.

–A mi no tienes que convencerme de nada, Jim. Puede que Uhura esté cabreada por haber sido eliminada de la prueba, pero ella sabe que si no hubieras intervenido con tu equipo el suyo habría sido herido. Y si bien los phasers no estaban dispuestos para matar si que les hubieran hecho bastante daño. Tú, y los tuyos, ejercisteis de escudo, recibisteis sus golpes.

–No fue tanto, tú mismo lo has visto: una buena noche de sueño y todo arreglado– Jim se sentó junto a él esbozando una tranquila sonrisa.

Bones le escrutó con ojo clínico: había sido médico durante demasiados años cómo para pasar por alto los signos del dolor y aunque Jim tenía razón, y sus lesiones no eran graves, si que debía tener los músculos agarrotados y doloridos. Una idea cruzó su mente y se puso de pie de un salto.

–Venga, arriba.

–Pero si acabo de…

–Nos vamos– dijo Bones cortando a su amigo.

–¿A dónde?

–Ya lo verás.

Tomando sus bolsas, ambos se pusieron en marcha, Bones llevando la iniciativa y guiando a su amigo hasta una manzana cercana, en la que acabó deteniéndose frente a un edificio de veinte plantas. Jim frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí?

–Pasa y lo comprobarás tú mismo.

Entrando en el edificio Jim leyó parte de los holos que indicaban que había en cada planta. Bones no tuvo suficiente paciencia para dejarle terminar y Jim vio arrastrado hacia un ascensor dentro del cual el médico indicó la planta quince.

Jim comenzó a impacientarse, pero sus quejas quedaron olvidadas cuando el ascensor se abrió y ambos salieron a la lujosa recepción de un centro de aguas termales. Con familiaridad, Bones habló con el recepcionista, al que debía conocer pues con asombrosa rapidez les guió hasta un vestuario dándoles sendos bañadores, chanclas y albornoces.

–¿Un spa?– preguntó Jim cuando se quedaron a solas.

–¿No te gusta?

–No es eso, es que… ¿tú? ¿conociendo un spa?

–Vamos Jim, es normal– rió el médico comenzando a ponerse su bañador–. Piensa que muchos de los tratamientos de recuperación que realiza la flota se realizan en el agua. Conocemos los mejores centros de la ciudad y trabajamos con ellos.

–¿Ya habías venido con anterioridad aquí, verdad?

–Así es, este fue el lugar en el que hice mis prácticas de fisioterapia en la academia. Y ahora date prisa: el agua nos espera.

Minutos después ambos estaban en una de las piscinas de agua salada. Indicando a Jim que emplease uno de las cascadas a presión para aliviar la tensión de su espalda, él se quedó disfrutando de uno de los yacuzzis. Se dejó caer contra su borde caliente, cerró los ojos, y olvidó todo el estrés de las últimas treinta y seis horas.

En algún momento Leonard tuvo que haberse quedado dormido pues cuando abrió los ojos Jim estaba a su lado, mirando con fascinación las burbujas que se estaban formando en la superficie del agua.

–¿Sucede algo?

Jim se sobresaltó, pero tras el susto inicial negó con la cabeza.  
>–Me gustan estas burbujas, tienen un olor muy agradable.<p>

–Sí, es lavanda, creo. Cuando se planificó la distribución de los jacuzzis se decidió que la mitad llevasen aromas en el agua. Es relajante para los pacientes.

Los iris azules de Jim seguían aún clavados en la escuma que les rodeaba.

–¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?

Los segundos de vacilación en la respuesta de Jim hicieron que Bones no tuviese duda alguna de que algo le sucedía a su amigo, pero no insistió más en ello.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron con bastante rapidez pues Bones obligó a Jim a seguir un circuito específico para aliviar sus dolores musculares. Al acabar ambos estaban mucho más relajados pero infinitamente más cansados que cuando habían llegado. Por ello, y de vuelta a los dormitorios, Jim expresó en voz alta su deseo de dejarse caer en la cama para dormir. Pero el doctor no lo permitió.

–Comeremos algo y luego iremos a la cama.

–Pero Bones…

–No hay peros, Jim. Puede que ahora estés tan cansado que incluso la comida te de pereza, pero créeme: tú estómago te lo agradecerá en unos minutos, y tu cuerpo lo hará mañana.

Sin ganas de complicarse, Bones pidió al replicador dos tazones de crema de verduras y pollo.

Tras tomar su frugal cena, Jim se despidió metiéndose descuidadamente en su cama. Bones iba a seguir sus pasos, pero quería dejar listos sus holos para el día siguiente, pues aunque tenían la mañana libre no quería perder un minuto de su descanso por hacer algo que podía dejar terminado en ese momento. Echando un ojo a la silueta de Jim, ahora acostado de lado de espaldas a él, Bones comenzó su tarea tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Apenas un cuarto de hora después el médico había terminado de ordenar sus holos y ya se acercaba hacia su cama. Fue entonces cuando Jim habló.  
>–Cuando era pequeño y mi madre estaba en casa ella se encargaba de bañarme. Llenaba la bañera de su habitación con agua caliente, echaba jabón de fresa y melocotón, y hacia burbujas, tantas que cuando yo me metía quedaba casi tapado por completo por ellas. Hacía quince años que no me daba un baño cómo el de hoy. Gracias Bones<p>

Sabiendo que no había suficientes palabras para explicar el calor que sentía bajo su pecho, Bones se inclinó hacia el catre de Jim, tomó las mantas y las subió hasta el cuello del rubio, cuyos cabellos aún mojados rozó antes de regresar a su propia cama y acostarse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong> De antemano, perdón. Tras un mes de trabajo brutal se me estropeó el ordenador, dos veces, perdí muchos words a medias, entre ellos los de los fics, que he comenzado a recomponer más o menos tal y cómo recuerdo haberlos dejado. Espero tener mañana listo el capítulo de Thy'la para el fin de semana. Muchas gracias por vuestra espera!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Cambio de roles**

Había sido un día largo, demasiado para Bones que, tras dos turnos en el hospital, justo en medio de un accidente en el departamento de ingeniería, sólo quería relajarse, olvidarse de que acababa de tratar a más de un centenar de cadetes histéricos cubiertos de magulladuras, y tomar un trago.

Miró su reloj, aún eran las siete y diez de la tarde, Jim estaría estudiando para el examen que tenía en dos días y que sabía era importante. No estaba muy seguro de que asignatura era de la que el rubio se iba a examinar, sólo recordaba que en su nombre estaban incluidas las palabras "cuántica relativista", "fisión" y "horizonte de sucesos", sin duda era algo que el médico no alcanzaba a entender y tampoco lo pretendía.

Sopesando sus opciones, y no queriendo ir aún hacia su habitación, Leonard dirigió sus pasos hacia una zona de bares y entró en uno en el que servían un bourbon decente.

El local estaba medio lleno, con bastantes cadetes ociosos ocupando las mesas y alguno que otro conversando en la barra. El médico caminó hacia ella, se apoyó, y pidió un bourbon. Estaba dando un segundo trago cuando escuchó una voz familiar tras él.

–Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? El cadete doctor, ni más ni menos.

Girándose apenas, Leonard vio a uno de los jóvenes con los que compartía la clase de política militar, una de las asignaturas obligatorias que todos los cadetes debían superar en segundo año.

–Hola a ti también Jon– gruñó el médico rogando internamente para que el engreído muchacho le dejase en paz.

El cadete mostró una falsa sonrisa y se acercó a él.

–Que poco humor doctor. ¿El cansancio está haciendo mella ya en ti?

Apurando lo que le quedaba en el vaso, Bones dejó un puñado de créditos sobre la barra y se puso en pie.

–Hasta mañana– dijo pasando ante el cadete.

–Sí– el joven le dio un codazo a uno de sus amigos que se había acercado hasta la barra–. Lo que no entiendo es por qué dejan a fracasados de cualquier tipo, sin honor alguno, entrar en la flota estelar. Luego la gente se extraña de que la reputación de esta organización haya caído.

Tal vez si no hubiese tenido una jornada tan dura, Bones lo hubiese dejado pasar, pero ese día fue inevitable que se volviese hacia su compañero de clase.

–¿Qué has dicho?

El cadete se rió.

–¿Estás sordo, doc? He dicho que es una vergüenza que dejen entrar a gente cómo tú en la flota.

–Claro, es mejor que niñatos engreídos, cómo los de tu calaña, nos representen, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de Leonard hicieron que Jon se congelase.

–Repite lo que has dicho.

–Creo que te lo simplificaré por que dudo que con tu intelecto hayas entendido lo que he tratado de decirte así que, intenta comprender esto Jon: eres imbécil.

Y la pelea se desató.

El problema para Leonard fue que Jon no estaba sólo y pronto se encontró en una pelea de dos contra uno. Para cuando lograron separarles, Bones había logrado noquear a Jon, lamentablemente el amigo de esté había caído sobre él.

Tras ser arrastrado fuera del local por uno de los camareros, y mientras la advertencia de no volver allí nunca más en busca de pelea resonaba en su mente, el médico decidió que era hora de volver a la habitación.

Cerró su chaqueta hasta el cuello, un gesto que le hizo reparar en que tenía la piel de los nudillos levantada, y seguramente un par de fracturas en los dedos. El frío atenazó rápidamente su cuerpo y pronto supo que la contusión que había conseguido en su costado izquierdo requeriría de un regenerador si quería evitar una complicación con el derrame que ahora debía estar extendiéndose bajo sus costillas, también magulladas.

Resoplando, Leonard apuró el paso.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta de su habitación sentía el frío atravesando su cuerpo cómo un cuchillo y allí dónde la sangre se había resacado, tanto sobre su cara cómo sobre sus manos, esta comenzaba a resquebrajarse.

Tecleando el código de acceso, entró en su pequeño hogar.

–Hola Bones, has tardado, creía que… ¡Por todos los cielos!

El médico no tuvo tiempo de quitarse la chaqueta pues antes siquiera de que la puerta se cerrase Jim había llegado hasta él. Tomándole por los hombros el rubio le miró con auténtica preocupación.

–¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te han asaltado? ¿Estás herido?

Con una mueca de dolor, Bones se quitó la chaqueta.

–Una pequeña diferencia de opiniones en un bar– respondió Bones antes de ver cómo el escritorio de Jim estaba plagado de libros y holos–. ¿Aún estás estudiando?

–Casi había acabado y… pero no cambies de tema, y dime que ha pasado.

–Ya te lo he dicho– Bones se escabulló de Jim, y fue hacia el baño–. Me crucé con Jom. Yo estaba tomando un bourbon, él estaba ocioso y ya te puedes imaginar el resto.

–¿Jon?– repitió Jim mientras Bones entraba en la ducha sónica–. ¿El tipo de Sydney con el que vas a política?

–El mismo.

Debido a que estaba en el baño, Bones no pudo ver la mirada de odio que cruzó los ojos de Jim.

–¿Y cómo estás?

–Bien, nada más que unas contusiones, o eso creo. Acércame el tricorder. Está en mi bolsa.

Prácticamente corriendo, Jim fue hacia la bolsa que el médico había dejado en la entrada, rebuscó en ella y encontró el objeto que él mismo le había regalado meses atrás. Fue de nuevo hacia el baño en el que Bones ya había salido de la ducha, se había puesto la ropa interior y se estaba sentando sobre la tapa del inodoro.

Al extender la mano hacia él, Jim le dio el tricorder. Durante varios minutos Bones procedió a pasar el sensor sobre su cuerpo y leer los datos que arrojaba.

–Necesitaré que me acerques las vendas, el regenerador portátil, y mi maletín de hypos.

Solícitamente Jim hizo lo que el médico le pedía, más cuando este se hubo administrado a si mismo las hypos para aliviar la inflamación y el dolor, Jim se negó a darle las vendas.

–Alza los brazos– le dijo el rubio.

–Puedo vendarme yo mismo las costillas Jim.

–Sí, y operarte a ti mismo, lo sé– replicó con sarcasmo–. Ahora levanta los brazos.

Demasiado cansado para discutir, Bones hizo lo que Jim le pedía. En apenas tres minutos las costillas magulladas del médico estuvieron firmemente envueltas por las vendas de compresión. Satisfecho con su trabajo, Jim tomó el desinfectante y limpio las manos del médico antes de hacer lo mismo con su labio partido.

–Nunca pensé que sería yo quien acabaría curándote a ti tras una pelea de bar– dijo Jim sonriendo.

–Ya ves, me gusta sorprenderte.

–Gracias Bones, pero la próxima vez procura que no sea por que veo tu cara destrozada– Jim apretó con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria el algodón sobre el labio de Bones y este siseó.

–Ten cuidado.

–Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti– replicó Jim poniéndose serio–. Meterte en líos tu solo…

–Oh vamos Jim, ¿no irás a reñirme, verdad? Tengo treinta años.

–Pues no lo parece.

–Y me lo dice el niño que se alistó el día en el que recibió una paliza en un bar– Bones rió de forma falsa–. Lo que me faltaba. Además, los golpes que le di a Jon creo que le alejarán de mi una temporada, y espero que a su amigo también.

–¿Eran dos?

El tono que había empleado Jim hizo que Bones le mirase con el ceño fruncido: había algo desconcertante en la voz del rubio.

–Sí.

Jim no habló hasta que las curas terminaron y anunció que iba a hacer la cena. Una vez en la mesa, y tras comer lo que Jim había preparado, más con su entusiasmo que con su maña, Bones se fue a la cama.

Apagando la luz de su mesita, Bones se cubrió con las mantas y observó como el cuarto quedaba en penumbras con la luz del escritorio de Jim, tras el cual el rubio estaba sentado terminando de repasar sus esquemas, cómo único foco luminoso en la noche.

–¿Jim?

–¿Sí?

–Gracias.

–No hay de qué Bones.

A la mañana siguiente Bones se levantó casi perfecto. En esos momentos amaba a la medicina moderna, capaz de curar pequeños golpes y raspaduras en minutos u horas.

Tras desayunar, y despedirse de Jim, el médico fue al hospital para empezar un nuevo turno. Saludó a sus compañeros, dejó sus cosas en el despacho, se puso su bata médica, y tomó los expedientes que le correspondería revisar durante ese turno. Los estaba ojeando por encima, mientras esperaba a que sus enfermeras llegasen, cuando uno le llamó la atención.: Jon Marsen estaba allí. Dejando a un lado el resto de expedientes, Bones comenzó a leer el motivo del ingreso del cadete con el que se había pegado horas atrás: traumatismo moderado, brazo roto, rotura de cuadriceps, contusiones múltiples… sus ojos fueron directamente hacia el apartado en el que se indicaba cómo se habían hecho las heridas y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa "el cadete fue encontrado por la policía a las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, tirado en un callejón tras lo que parecía haber sido una pelea, y junto a su compañero X'ter. El agresor es desconocido pero, debido a la limpieza de las lesiones se cree que es un experto en técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo".

Bones dejó de leer pues él conocía a una persona capaz de noquear a dos cadetes sin tan siquiera despeinarse. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios: esa noche tenía que invitar a Jim a tomar un par de cervezas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Transportes**

_¿Cuatro años? Lo haré en tres._

Recordaba en su cabeza con nitidez el momento en el que, con descaro, le había dicho a Pike que obtendría su graduación en comandos antes de tiempo. Sin embargo Jim, en días como este lamentaba haber pronunciado semejantes palabras. No era que se arrepintiese de haberse unido a la flota, nada más lejos de la realidad, pero el plan de estudios para conseguir sus objetivos en un año menos que el estimado como mínimo para los estudiantes más brillantes empezaba a ponerse duro, muy duro en realidad.

Las últimas noventa y seis horas de Jim se habían dividido entre sus clases, sus exámenes, y más clases y más exámenes.

Afortunadamente todo había acabado y ahora, por delante, le esperaban tres semanas de tranquilidad. De hecho, su cabeza sólo tenía en mente el llegar a su cuarto, lanzar la bolsa a un lado, y tirarse sobre la cama a dormir hasta que su propio cuerpo se despertase sin que ninguna alarma le sacase de su sueño. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a su habitación supo que no podría descansar, no al menos hasta saber porque su mejor amigo estaba golpeándose la frente con el dorso de las manos.

–Hola Bones, ¿intentando retener información? ¿o tratando de deshacerte de un exceso de la misma?

–Muy gracioso Jim.

–Ya, pero no me has respondido.

–Tengo una prueba, y la voy a suspender.

–¿Tú? ¿suspendiendo un examen? No puedo creérmelo– Jim dejó sus bolsas en el armario–. Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, no vas a suspender.

El médico abandonó su posición y le miró con pesar.

–No es un examen de conocimientos, es una prueba práctica. Tengo a una lucha desde un transporte directo. Pero soy incapaz de hacerlo en el tiempo mínimo estipulado.

–Pues entonces debes entrenar más. ¿A qué hora tienes tu pase de examen?

El pase de examen era la última opción que un cadete tenía para usar una sala de entrenamiento tridimensional, grabar su prueba, y enviarla para que su instructor la evaluase. Aunque algunos optaban por enviar sus pruebas antes de tiempo, la mayoría de los cadetes optaban por alargar sus entrenamientos y hacer uso de su pase.

–A las nueve y media.

–Pues aún tienes dos horas y media por delante.

–Ya, pero todas las salas están reservadas– Bones resopló–. Creo que no soy el único angustiado con los exámenes simulados– frunció el ceño al ver que Jim escribía con rapidez en su padd–. ¿Me estás escuchando?

–Por supuesto Bones, estabas llorando acerca de algo y… ¡Aquí está!– Jim sonrió ampliamente y tomó la chaqueta de cadete de su amigo lanzándosela–. Coge tus cosas de médico, nos vamos a practicar.

–Pero no tengo turno hasta las nueve y…

Jim empujó a su amigo hacia la salida y le obligó a seguirle hasta los jardines.

–Estas horas son las últimas que tengo para estudiar Jim, si suspendo por tu culpa…

–Dame un poco de crédito– dijo Jim tomando a su amigo por el hombro–. En diez minutos te veo en las salas de simulación.

–Pero…

Bones desistió en su intento por continuar su frase ya que Jim se alejaba corriendo hacia los edificios principales. De hecho el rubio fue directamente hacia la zona de ocio, entrando en la cafetería, en dónde no tardó en localizar a Uhura, conversando junto a dos amigas. Se acercó a ellas, y, pasando tras la morena, se sentó a su lado.

–Que hermosa estás en esta tarde– le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Las otras dos chicas rieron y Uhura rodó los ojos.

–¿Qué quieres Kirk?

–¿Por qué eres tan brusca conmigo?– gimió Jim.

–Porque eres un idiota descerebrado que, día tras día, me lanza los trastos aún cuando sales con una de mis mejores amigas.

–Rompes mi corazón Uhura– Jim se dio un par de palmaditas en el pecho mientras guiñaba un ojo a las compañeras de Uhura– Está bien, te perdono a cambio de un favor.

–¿Qué tú me perdonas a mi? Dios, eres más idiota de lo que creía.

–Venga mujer, si te pido bien poco. Sé que tienes reservada la sala de simulación tridimensional dos, de siete a ocho y media.

–Sí, tengo que practicar la respuesta ante mensajes de emergencia cifrados.

–Tienes casi un mes hasta que te examinen de ello, pero yo necesito esa sala hoy. ¿Me la dejarías?

–Ni en broma Kirk.

–¿Y si te consigo un acceso ilimitado a la sala durante tres tardes de la semana que viene?

Uhura arqueó una ceja pero negó con la cabeza.

–No Kirk.

–Si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por Bones.

–¿Qué pinta Leonard en todo esto?

–Tiene examen práctico de respuesta médica en campo de batalla y no es capaz de realizar el salto del transporte en el tiempo requerido. Necesita practicar pero su examen es hoy mismo– Uhura se mordió el labio–. Por favor…

–Está bien Kirk– Jim le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de saltar del banco para correr hacia la puerta–. Pero quiero esas tres tardes de simulador.

–Eso está hecho.

–¡Y tu firme promesa de que no volverás a besarme!

Volviéndose, Jim le lanzó un beso que causó la ira de Uhura pero que hizo reír a sus compañeras.

* * *

><p>–Aquí– Jim entró corriendo en el pasillo de los simuladores, completamente abarrotado de cadetes en prácticas y cadetes que estaban realizando sus exámenes virtuales–. Sala dos.<p>

–¿De dónde vienes corriendo?– Bones frunció el ceño–. ¿Y cómo has conseguido una sala en medio de todo este caos?

–No lo quieres saber– Jim abrió la puerta y entró.

La sala era un cuadrado de ocho por ocho metros. En ella había varios aparatos que simulaban situaciones reales y, lo que Jim necesitaba: una plataforma de salto que llevaba a una sala de simulación situada justo por encima de sus cabezas.

–Bien, tenemos una hora– anunció Jim mientras dejaba a un lado su bolsa y comenzaba a encender los sistemas que necesitaban–. ¿Qué prueba debes superar?

–Asistencia en campo de batalla de un superior al mando. He de llegar hasta él, asegurar su estado y solicitar un transporte en menos de nueve minutos.

–¿En cuanto lo estás haciendo actualmente?– quiso saber el rubio terminando de configurar la simulación.

–En doce– murmuró Bones–. Soy incapaz de ponerme a funcionar tras el transporte, me siento enfermo, mareado, y hasta que no recobro el aliento… que lamentable.

–Vamos, vamos, que harás cosas peores– le dijo Jim con simpatía–. Además, esto tiene fácil arreglo.

–Ilumíname.

–Práctica.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Jim se dedicó a observar la forma en que Bones se movía sobre la plataforma de transporte y sus posteriores intentos de recuperarse. Tras corregir su postura, e indicarle cuando debía cerrar y abrir los ojos para minimizar la sensación de vértigo, el rubio le acompañó en dos simulaciones mientras tomaba buena nota de sus fallos antes de comentarlos con el moreno.

–Vamos a intentarlo una vez más– dijo Jim mientras Bones tomaba aliento–. Pero ahora quiero que no pienses sólo en tu oficial al mando. Quiero que pienses en ti.

–¿En mi?

–Sí Bones. Como médico eres excelente, tal vez uno de los mejores con los que cuenta la flota. Sin embargo cuando saltas al campo de batalla te mueves con demasiada despreocupación cuando deberías ser cauto. Tu instinto de ayudar a los demás prima sobre el de autopreservación y eso, como médico, no puedes permitírtelo: si tú caes nadie podrá recuperar al oficial al mando, ni a los soldados, ni a los rehenes que se logren liberar. Por eso, a partir de ahora, quiero que salgas a la simulación con un único pensamiento: si no eres cuidadoso, si caes en combate, vas a dejar huérfana a una preciosa niña de grandes ojos castaños y eso, amigo mío, es algo que no te perdonaría nunca– apretando los dientes, Leonard asintió–. Pues entonces: vamos una vez más.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde Leonard fue capaz de hacer la práctica en nueve minutos. Finalmente, en su nuevo intento, el médico rozó los ocho minutos.

–¿Te importa realizar esta simulación solo?– Jim dio un trago a su botella de agua–. Necesito ir un minuto al baño.

–Sí, descuida– Bones se ajustó los cinturones y tomó aire mientras se subía a la plataforma y el crono se ponía a cero–. Transporte.

Las luces envolvieron su cuerpo y, en unos segundos regresó al campo de batalla al que se lanzó con toda la rapidez que pudo, gracias a los consejos de Jim. Cuando su labor médica concluyó, ordenó un transporte de regreso con el cuerpo de su oficial al mando asegurado y la sala de simulaciones volvió a aparecer ante él. Leonard vio como el cronómetro marcaba siete minutos y cincuenta y dos segundos.

–Ojala pudiera hacer este tiempo en mi prueba– gruñó el médico acercándose a su amigo que tecleaba algo en padd–. Con una marca así mi instructor mantendría su bocaza cerrada.

–Pues estás de enhorabuena– Jim giró el padd justo en el momento en el que pulsaba un botón que ponía "enviar"–. Como es una puebla de entrada libre he grabado esta ronda y la he enviado a tu profesor. Técnicamente acabas de aprobar: "Urgencias en campo de batalla II".

Arrancando el padd de las manos de Jim, Bones comprobó que el rubio decía la verdad.

–Tú… has…– sin que Jim pudiera explciarse, Bones le abrazó con fuerza antes de palmear su hombro–. ¡Maldita sea Jim! ¡Estás como una cabra! ¡Gracias!

Jim rió ante la reacción de su mejor amigo.

–Te dije que me dieras un poco de crédito, ¿no?

–Y vaya si tenías razón– Bones suspiró–. Gracias Jim, gracias de verdad.

–No me las des Bones, tú haces mucho más por mi.

–Y más que haré: te invito a cenar, un grasiento bocadillo para celebrar que no tengo que volver a pasar por esta mierda. Venga, vamos.

Incapaz de replicar la invitación de Bones, Jim ayudó a su amigo a recoger y le siguió hasta el bar elegido para tomar su cena, aún cuando sentía sus piernas temblando bajo su peso. La algarabía de Leonard le hizo olvidar su cansancio y comer algo más de la mitad de su bocadillo antes de regresar a sus habitaciones.

De vuelta en su cuarto, y con la euforia desvaneciéndose, el ojo clínico del médico comenzó a reparar en el cansancio de su amigo en cuanto este se desvistió dejando su ropa sucia tirada sin orden alguno sobre el suelo.

–Mierda Jim, había olvidado que hoy terminabas tus exámenes.

Tomando el tricorder, Bones fue hacia el rubio, ya sentado en el borde de su cama.

–Calma Bones, estoy bien– Jim hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano mientras bostezaba–. Sólo tengo ganas de dormir, y ahora, con el estómago lleno, tengo aún más ganas.

–Yo… lo siento Jim.

Esbozando una sonrisa, al tiempo que se cubría con las mantas, Jim le replicó:

–No hay daño, no hay falta Bones. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches muchacho.

Y aunque era innecesario, Bones se sentó en el sofá y observó el sueño de Jim hasta que estuvo seguro de que su amigo dormía de forma profunda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong> Gracias por seguir leyéndome aunque ahora no pueda actualizar con tanta celeridad como antes. Sé que me habéis dejado varias reviews y que no he respondido a todas, y lo siento, pero he liado las carpetas de mi email y ahora soy incapaz de saber a quienes no he respondido así que lo lamento y os digo de verdad que aprecio todas y cada una de vuestras palabras! Espero poder responderos a todos la próxima vez._  
><em>Muchas gracias :)<em>


	19. Chapter 19

**Un mal día**

Cuando Leonard vio el número de Jocelyn en su comunicador supo que algo no iba bien. No era normal que su ex le llamase por su propia voluntad. Al saludarla supo que estaba en lo cierto, la mujer quería comunicarle que había conocido a un hombre con el cual se había comprometido. Aquello incomodó al médico pero se quedó en una anécdota comparado con el sentimiento que le recorrió cuando su ex esposa le informó de que su prometido trabajaba fuera del sistema solar y pensaba instalarse con él, y Joanna, en el planeta dónde este vivía.

Al terminar la llamada, lo único que Leonard pudo hacer fue ir a la cocina de sus habitaciones, tomar una de las botellas de bourbon que guardaba, y comenzar a beber.

Pasaban de las diez de la noche cuando Jim entró en el dormitorio.

–¡Hola Bones! Siento llegar tarde pero el examen de psicología para oficiales se alargó casi dos horas. ¡Vaya infierno!– rió Jim dando la luz–. ¿Por qué estás casi a oscuras?

Desde el sofá, en el que se había dejado caer tras dar buena cuenta de más de la mitad de la botella de bourbon, el médico gruñó.

–¿Qué pasa?– Jim se acercó a él–. ¿Estás bien?

–Déjame Jim.

–Pero, ¿qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

–Sí, me siento mal, así que déjame en paz.

–Bones…

Jim fue a tocar el hombro de su amigo, pero Leonard le golpeó en la mano justo antes de abalanzarse sobre él. El primer puñetazo sorprendió al rubio lo suficiente como para hacerle caer y golpearse contra la mesa del salón. Notó como la sangre caliente caía sobre su piel pero no pudo detenerla pues el hombre volvía a cargar sobre él.

Si bien Jim había participado en muchas peleas a lo largo de su vida, sabía que ante un hombre tan embriagado no era fácil defenderse, y menos cuando este era tu amigo y algo parecía haberle nublado los sentidos. Por ello decidió tratar de evitar cuantos golpes pudiese e inmovilizar al hombre causándole el menor de los daños. Pero Bones era sorprendentemente fuerte y logró derribarle en dos ocasiones antes de retenerle contra la pared.

–¡Para Bones!

Pero el grito de Jim no detuvo al hombre y este le dio un cabezazo. El rubio se tambaleó hacia atrás y se dejó caer al suelo con un ahogado gemido.

Fue aquel lamento el que hizo reaccionar a Leonard que, finalmente, se sentó en el suelo para tratar de calmar su respiración. Haciendo acopio de la cordura que iba llegando a él, Leonard buscó con la mirada a su compañero, encontrándolo encogido en el rincón entre la pared y su cama. Con sólo ver la sangre recorriendo el rostro del rubio el estómago del médico se revolvió.

–¿Jim?– el joven le sonrió y eso le hirió más que cualquiera de los golpes que ahora palpitaban bajo su piel.

–Estoy bien Bones, ¿puedo acercarme a ti?

El hombre asintió. Lentamente Jim se inclinó hacia delante y gateó hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba. Le tomó por los hombros y le miró con ojo crítico.

–Creo que tenemos que tratar el golpe de tu ojo y…

Leonard fue incapaz de escuchar nada más. ¿Cómo era posible que Jim se preocupase por él cuando acababa de pegarle sin ningún tipo de razón? ¿Por qué alguien tan leal y noble como aquel muchacho se mantenía siempre a su lado? Antes de que Jim pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, los ojos de Leonard se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar.

–Bones, ¿Bones? Vamos amigo, si no me dices que está mal no podré ayudarte– las lágrimas de Leonard se intensificaron y Jim, sentándose contra la pared, le rodeó con los brazos atrayéndolo hacia él en un hermético abrazo–. Tranquilo Bones, tranquilo.

El tiempo transcurrió de forma imprecisa para Leonard pues cuando su llanto se calmó a través de las ventanas sólo podía verse la oscuridad propia de la noche. Intentó moverse levemente pero los brazos de Jim seguían sujetándole. El hombre se resignó y suspiró.

–¿Cómo estás?

–Me siento como una mierda– murmuró el médico.

–Creo que el beberte media botella de bourbon tú solo puede tener algo que ver en eso– el médico gimió–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sintiéndose sin escapatoria el médico le relató como Jocelyn le había llamado para comunicarle su próxima boda y un más que probable cambio de domicilio, uno que la llevaría a ella y a su hija a un planeta a día y medio de viaje.

–Se la va a llevar, la va a alejar aún más de mi y acabará consiguiendo lo que se propone…– dijo Leonard con un hilo de Bones–. Tarde o temprano Joanna acabará por olvidarme.

–Tonterías– replicó Jim con fuerza–. Cuando os separasteis firmasteis un documento de guardia y custodia de Joanna, ¿no?

–Sí.

–Pues seguramente haya un par de cláusulas que impidan que Jocelyn pueda alejar a Joanna del lugar en el que tú resides. Si me das permiso, llevaré los papeles de tu divorcio a uno de los abogados de la flota.

Leonard se removió entre los brazos de Jim para mirarle.

–¿Abogado?

–Sí Bones, desde el mismo instante en el que pusiste tu firma en la hoja de ingreso de la academia no sólo te convertiste en un cadete al cual patear: desde ese momento la flota te protege ante cualquier acción legal del exterior. ¿No tenéis los médicos algo parecido en el hospital?

–Sí pero…– el médico pareció dudar.

–Vamos Bones, ya sabes las intenciones de Jocelyn, si hay una manera de que no aleje a Joanna de ti tenemos que intentarlo. Además, conozco a un abogado que es realmente bueno, sólo tenemos que conseguir que sea asignado a nuestro caso y eso no será muy difícil.

La confiada sonrisa de Jim le hizo a Leonard saber dos cosas: la primera, Jim ya tenía un plan, y la segunda, debía curar la herida de la sien de su amigo pues esta seguía vertiendo sangre sobre su rostro.

–Está bien– el médico se incorporó y miró a su amigo–. Ahora déjame curarte, el golpe de tu cabeza no tiene buena pinta.

–Los he tenido mucho peores– dijo Jim encogiéndose de hombros.

Sabía que Jim sólo trataba de restarle importancia a lo sucedido, pero Leonard no podía sentir alivio alguno. Se levantó, tomó su bolsa médica y comenzó a trabajar sobre los golpes de Jim que se mantuvo tranquilo en todo momento. Cuando terminó Jim tomó el regenerador dérmico de sus manos y le curó sus heridas.

–Gracias– dijo Leonard cuando Jim terminó de tratar sus propios golpes–. He sido un idiota. He pagado contigo mis problemas, y lo he hecho de la peor forma posible. Perdóname por…

No pudo terminar su frase pues Jim le abrazó. Sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo de Jim, el médico claudicó y enterró el rostro en el cuello del rubio.

–No hay nada que perdonar, Bones.

–Tal vez puedas verlo así pero yo… ya has pasado por suficiente Jim, no puedo hacer uqe pases por más, sino tratar de hacer tu vida un poco mejor.

–Ya lo haces Bones, cada día que sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota: Perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza! Estoy teniendo demasiado trabajo y apenas tengo tiempo para nada, pero aquí sigo: lenta pero constante! Gracias por haber esperado a la actualización. Un abrazo a todos y todas.<em>**


	20. Chapter 20

**Una prueba injusta**

Si bien el primer año de academia Jim y Leonard habían compartido parte de su horario, durante el segundo curso las clases que ambos tenían en común eran menos y, en el segundo semestre, sólo coincidían en dos: "tácticas de combate en medios no terrestres" e "historia y filosofía de la federación II".

Todas las pruebas orales de la asignatura, las que se realizaban a mitad del semestre, podían seguirse en directo ya que el profesor Okaharam sostenía que sus alumnos debían saber enfrentarse no sólo a las preguntas sino también al entorno que les rodeaba. Por ello los horarios de los exámenes de su asignatura se hacían públicos añadiendo al lado de cada hora el alumno que tomaría la prueba.

Al mirar las listas, Leonard vio su nombre al inicio del primer día de exámenes, mientras que Jim estaba puesto en el último turno del último día.

–Qué extraño– gruñó Leonard–. Al estar en comandos avanzados deberías poder tomar el examen de historia de los primeros. Creo que Okaharam se ha equivocado.

–No lo creo Bones, ese tipo me detesta– replicó Jim, no sin una sonrisa.

–Es denobulano, Jim. Es casi una paradoja que él pueda odiar algo.

–Será la excepción de su raza.

–Nadie te detesta, o al menos no tanto como para ponerte su examen después de que hagas los de combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

–Pues parece que Okaharam si lo hace– replicó Jim echando a andar hacia la cafetería.

–Jim, sabes tan bien como yo que los que estáis en comandos hacéis los exámenes físicos los últimos por una razón: soléis salir de ellos más rotos que enteros.

–Tendré que ir con cuidado.

–¡Pero habla con el profesor!

–¿Y que me pille más tirria? Gracias Bones, pero no.

–¿Piensas hacer un examen de historia y filosofía oral después de combatir durante ocho horas? Vas a acabar medio muerto.

–Entonces he tenido suerte– Jim le pasó un brazo por los hombros–. Estoy seguro de que mi mejor amigo podrá remendarme.

–Cielos Jim, a veces eres insufrible.

–Llámalo encanto Kirk.

* * *

><p>El último día de exámenes llegó. Leonard sólo tenía dos pruebas y ambas de cirugía en el campo de batalla, por lo que no dudaba en aprobarlas, ventajas de ser un médico licenciado.<p>

Al finalizar el segundo de sus exámenes, y comprobando que aún no eran las dos de la tarde, Leonard compró un bocadillo para el camino y puso rumbo al embarcadero secundario, dedicado en exclusividad a los cursos de los cadetes de la academia, y buscó el muelle en el que aterrizaría el transporte que traería a Jim tras sus exámenes de comandos.

Disfrutaba del último bocado cuando el transporte apareció. Se limpio descuidadamente las manos a los pantalones y se acercó. Jim no tardó en bajar de la nave comentando algo con otros dos cadetes bastante mayores que él. Los tres lucían cortes superficiales y moratones profundos a los que los regeneradores no habían podido llegar sin un exhaustivo tratamiento. En cuando Jim le vio le saludó con la mano, se despidió de sus compañeros con un par de palmadas en la espalda y la promesa de unas cervezas durante el fin de semana, y fue hacia el sureño.

El breve trayecto le valió al médico para descubrir que Jim tenía un traumatismo, en el mejor de los casos, en su rodilla derecha y que una venda se perdía bajo la manga izquierda de su chaqueta.

–¡Bones! No te esperaba aquí. Creía que tenías examen de urgencias en zonas hostiles.

–Sí, pero para algo que se me da bien deja que disfrute de ello– gruñó el moreno con brusquedad, pero tomando con delicadeza el brazo izquierdo de su amigo para examinarlo.

–Entonces, ¿has aprobado?

–Matrícula de honor, o de horror más bien– dijo sin apartar los ojos de la extremidad y frunciendo el ceño–. Jim, ¿tienes el brazo roto?

–Eso parece.

Alzando la mirada del brazo a los ojos de su amigo, Leonard parpadeó.

–¿Qué?

–Está roto, pero es una fractura pequeña– replicó Jim

–¿Pequeña?– siseó el médico–. ¡¿Pequeña?! Pues dime tú que médica te ha atendido para denunciarle y evitar que la gente padezca sus tratamientos, por que a nadie en su sano juicio se le ocurriría vendar una puta rotura.

–En ese caso debes denunciarme a mi– Jim sonrió y señaló con su mano libre el brazo que Leonard aún sostenía con cuidado–. Yo mismo lo vendé– al ver la cara de su amigo contorsionarse en una mueca llena de ira, Jim continuó hablando–. No tenía tiempo para ir al médico Bones, tenía que coger este transporte para llegar al examen de historia.

–No quiero saber más– dijo Leonard–. Ahora vamos, nos da tiempo a pasar por mi despacho, ver el brazo, inmovilizarlo y llegar a tu maldito examen.

Sin dejar que Jim replicase, el médico le arrastró hasta el hospital en donde comprobó que en verdad la rotura no era tan mala como temía. Tras asegurarse que su amigo no tenía otra lesión, el médico le inmovilizó el brazo con una pequeña férula que pasaba desapercibida bajo su ropa.

–Tres días con ella puesta, y tres días lejos de la zona de entrenamiento, ni uno menos.– le advirtió el médico.

–Lo prometo– dijo Jim con inocencia alzando su mano sana–. Gracias por todo Bones, te veré en la cena.

–¿Cómo? Ni se te ocurra pensar que te voy a dejar ir solo al examen de Okaharam. A saber que estupidez te da por hacer.

–¿A mi?– Jim rió–. Te recuerdo que es el profesor el que me detesta.

–Y yo te recuerdo que eres un exagerado. Ahora camina, vamos, antes de que me arrepienta.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al edificio de las clases, fueron directamente al aula de Okaharam. Deseándole suerte, Leonard dejó a Jim bajo la tarima, esperando la llegada del denobulano, mientras él se dirigía a la zona de los asientos en los que sólo había una docena de alumnos esperando para ver el último examen. Entre todos el médico reconoció un rostro y se acercó.<p>

–No pensaba encontrarte por aquí, Uhura.

–Uno de mis profesores nos recomendó asistir a los exámenes de acceso libre de Okaharam. Dijo que era una buena oportunidad para estudiar el lenguaje corporal de los estudiantes. Llevo todo el día aquí– hizo un gesto alrededor de su asiento–. Y él– señaló a Jim– es mi último sujeto de observación.

–Pues vaya sujeto– Leonard se sentó junto a ella–. Ha pasado la última media hora mascullando que Okaharam le odia y que es absurdo presentarse a este examen.

–Eso no se puede negar.

Leonard se giró hacia ella.

–¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué iba Okaharam a odiar a Jim?

–A mi se me ocurren cientos de motivos, desde su arrogancia a su supina arrogancia– dijo Uhura.

–Pero…

La réplica de Leonard quedó en el aire pues el profesor entró en el aula. Con su habitual gesto tranquilo, y su media sonrisa, el denobulano llegó hasta la tarima, saludó a Jim con aparente normalidad, y fue hacia su mesa.

–Bien cadete Kirk, en esta urna están, dentro de cuarenta bolas de plástico, todos y cada uno de los treinta temas que hemos dado hasta ahora. Si es tan amable de acercarse, usted mismo sacará la bola con el tema que tendrá que exponer. Recuerde que tras la exposición, si el tema no ha quedado bien explicado, puedo iniciar una serie de preguntas para cerciorarme que el tema ha sido entendido.

–Sí señor.

–Pues venga, acérquese.

Sin excesivos miramientos Jim fue hacia la mesa, sacó una pelota de plástico de la urna y se la tendió al profesor antes de retirarse unos pasos hacia atrás.

–El tema que le ha tocado– Okaharam abrió la esfera y la sonrisa se ensaschó su rostro–. El ataque de los romulanos a la federación en el incidente del 2233.

Desde su asiento Leonard maldijo en voz baja pues el único incidente que había acontecido ese año con los romulanos había sido su encuentro con el USS Kelvin. Uhura cruzó con él una mirada inquieta, y Leonard comprendiendo que de verdad el profesor detestaba a Jim. Pero el rubio no había movido un solo músculo, ni había mostrado gesto alguno que delatase sus sentimientos hasta que el profesor indicó que comenzaba el tiempo de respuesta.

Con voz alta y clara, Jim narró los incidentes previos al ataque, el enfrentamiento entre las naves romulanas y el USS Kelvin, y su trágico desenlace. La exposición de Jim había sido brillante, tanto que se ganó el aplauso de los pocos presentes, entre ellos Uhura que parecía mirar al cadete con una mezcla de incredulidad y respeto.

La exposición, sin embargo, no pareció suficiente para el profesor Okaharam que decidió abrir la ronda de preguntas.

Varias protestas se lazaron en la sala, pero el denebulano las ignoró. Durante un cuarto de hora el profesor ahondó en asuntos que hasta Leonard, con los justos conocimientos en el arte de la guerra, consideraba absurdos. Finalmente, Okaharam pareció darse por vencido y lanzó su última pregunta.

–¿Es su padre realmente un héroe? ¿Cree que su padre habría demorado hasta el último instante posible la evacuación de no ser por que su esposa, su propia madre, y su hijo mayor, su hermano, se encontraban dentro del Kelvin?

El corazón de Leonard se detuvo bajo su pecho durante un eterno latido. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión y, sin dudarlo, apoyó sus manos en el asiento para aponerse en pie y poner fin a aquel escarnio público al que Jim estaba siendo sometido de forma injusta y, ante todo, desmedida.

Mas Leonard nunca llegó a levantarse pues Jim habló antes de que pudiera moverse.

–No comprendo la pregunta, profesor Okaharam– dijo el rubio con la misma calma con la que había hablado hasta aquel entonces.

–Si me dice qué es lo que no entiendo tal vez pueda reformulársela.

–No comprendo por qué ha mencionado a mi padre.

–Pues porque era él quien pilotaba el Kelvin en sus últimos minutos.

–Lamento tener que corregirle, profesor Okaharam, pero quien estaba al mando del Kelvin era el capitán George Kirk, el cual supo que su esposa e hijo estaban evacuados tres minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos antes del colapso de la Kelvin. De hecho, de haberlo querido, podría haberse salvado pues con ese tiempo habría logrado llegar a una nave de evacuación y confiar en que esta se alejase lo suficiente de una posible honda expansiva. Sin embargo eso habría dejado a un ochenta por ciento de las cápsulas de evacuación individuales dentro de la zona de muerte segura, algo que el capitán Kirk no permitió.  
>Ahora bien, si lo que usted quiere es que yo hable de forma emocional acerca de mi progenitor le ruego que se ponga a la cola de periodistas que día tras día llenan mi comunicador con peticiones para concederles una entrevista.<p>

El rostro de Okaharam perdió la sonrisa, e incluso su piel pareció volverse grisácea. Con un leve asentimiento el profesor habló.

–Su examen ha concluido, cadete Kirk. Su nota es de sobresaliente.

Un chasquido resonó en el aula: Leonard se había levantado de un salto de su silla y caminaba hacia su amigo.

–Vámonos Jim, tiempo de dejar esta mierda atrás– el médico cruzó una mirada, nada amistosa con Okaharam–. Si la misión de un profesor es juzgar el temple, y no los conocimientos, de un alumno: enhorabuena profesor, usted lo ha conseguido, y con creces.

Y tomando a Jim por el brazo sano salió del aula hecho una furia.

–Bones, tranquilo. No tenemos por que ir corriendo. Bones… Ya estamos en los jardines, puedes detenerte… ¡Bones!– el hombre reaccionó y miró a su amigo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño–. Me haces un poco de daño.

Los ojos de Jim se posaron en el agarre que Leonard aún mantenía sobre él. El médico, al darse cuenta de que apretaba el brazo de su amigo con la suficiente fuerza como para causarle un morado, lo soltó de inmediato.

–Mierda Jim, lo siento.

–¿Estás bien?

–Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti. Mira Jim, siento no haber creído lo que decías de Okaharam, pero hasta hoy…

–No pasa nada Bones, de verdad.

–Sí, sí que pasa. Un idiota sentado tras un escritorio cree que mereces ser humillado en público.

–Oh vamos Okaharam jamás podría humillarme– Jim rió–. Para mi hablar de lo acontecido en el Kelvin es… difícil, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme orgulloso al decir que mi padre no dudó un solo segundo en dar su vida por salvar la de su tripulación, entre la que me encontraba yo mismo y mi familia.

–Jim…

–He encontrado a tipos como Okaharam toda mi vida, Bones, y sé que seguirán apareciendo en mi vida. No voy a cabrearme con ellos, ni a enfadarme, no merecen mi esfuerzo, y mucho menos el tuyo– pasando su brazo sano sobre el hombro de su amigo, Jim le zarandeó–. Y ahora vayamos a nuestro cuarto, me muero por una de tus cenas caseras.

Devolviéndole el gesto, Leonard sonrió.

–Sí, creo que hoy te la has ganado.


End file.
